Cloth and Scythe
by robotgod456
Summary: An single event can change everything, sometimes in ways we would never thought off. The thread of fate is never set in stone and sometimes a single event can change the thread of fate, even a string of cloth can change everything.
1. Chapter 1(edited)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 _*_ **Hey everyone, like I said twice before hand this chapter in the other older chapters of cloth and Scythe will be revised, till than I won't be doing any more chapters until I finished my revisions because these old chapter REALLY need a revision after re-reading them.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

"Darkness, there was only darkness for the eye can see … no … there is light … light from the moon … yes the beautiful yet broken moon of the land, the land of remnant a place filled with mysteries yet unsolved, legends yet to be born, and monster's that should be never spoken of " spoke a unknown voice.

As the voice fades into the background the camera slowly moves up to moon, allowing the viewers to see in its broken glory.

…

...

NEIGH!

NEIGH!

NEIGH!

Was the sound that immediately shattered the silence, on the ground and were a group of four people that are riding horses under the pale light of the moon to somewhere.

After a few moments, the four knights eventually reached the edge of the forest where just a few meters away was a large crater that went deep underneath, they quickly departed from their horses and began to trek down to the center of the crater. After a few minutes the knights finally reached the center of the crater and there in the center of it was a figure wearing black robes that completely covered up the body.

"I see that you have taken up my challenge little knights, I'm surprised that you came all this way after all" spoke the figure in a feminine tone.

One of knights stepped up from the group and from the light of moon shows the knight to be garbed in plated armor that is colored white with gold outlining. eventually the other knights stepped forward from the shadow showing one of them to be colored green with pink highlights, bronze colored with gold highlights, and one that was white in pink but with white/orange highlights.

"Your reign of darkness ends here witch" announced the white knight.

"For too long have you destroyed the lives of families" coolly replied the green knight.

"For too long have you been able to destroys the land and pervert nature itself" stated the pink knight.

"For too long has your shadow cast the land in despair" said the bronze knight.

"TODAY IS THE DAY YOUR REIGN OF DARKNESS ENDS WITCH" announced the four knights in unison.

For a few moments only silent reign throughout the crater until the witch started giggle, then it turned into soft laughter, then became more and more loud until it turned into a full howl of laughter.

"~Pant~

…

~Pant~

…

~Pant~

I must say, that was the funniest thing I have heard in a while, as much as I like love your group humor I must say that this long quarrel with you four must come to a stop" replied the witch as her voice grew more colder and colder.

"After all you four are wearing clothing not meant for you apes like you" seethed the witch. The four knights quickly went into a ready position with their weapons "I have to warn you witch you aren't messing with anyone" said the pink knight. "You're messing with the ...

"Knights of color!"

Just as the knights were about to fight the scene started to change until it looked kind of like a picture from a story book. Eventually the screen panned out to reveal a young Ruby Rose standing near the grave of her mother, Summer Rose.

"And that is end of story, sadly the book never told if the knights had won or lost …. But you know what I think mom, I think they won because I read this story many times over and I have read about their battle with all the monsters they fought, I know they won.

Ruby than looked up to the sky in immediately realized that the sun was already going down, she quickly started to pack up. "Well mom, I guess it's time for me to get back before Yang starts to worry about me … and don't worry mom I be back later" said Ruby. She then began here trek back home.

It had been a few minutes since she left her mom grave and already the sun has already started to set. After a few more minutes of walking ruby soon came to a halt. She stood there for a few minutes.

"something following me" whispered Ruby to herself, she than closed her eyes and started to focus on the nearby sounds. For a few moments, it was as if the whole forest became silence, as if anticipating for something.

…

…

…

CRACK

Ruby immediately spun herself in the direction of where the noise pulling her sniper/scythe hybrid crescent rose and activated its sniper form. She stood there for a few moments before the bushes ahead of her started to rustle … … … until finally a little rabbit came out of bushes, she immediately let go of here breath afterwards.

"Whew, for a second there I thought you were something el- she did not finish her sentence before a large fist slammed into her face propelling her a couple of meters afar. Ruby quickly regained her bearings and switched crescent rose to its scythe from, she then slammed it into the ground using it to slow her down to stop. She than look up to where the fist had hit here.

Coming from the shadows was a 7 feet humanoid figure that had a pitch black with a bone white birdlike mask … it was a Grimm, a creature of dark, the eternal enemy of mankind since the dawn of time. This Grimm however looked much different than any other Grimm that ruby has fought, for one this Grimm had a humanoid shape and from a closer look she could there were red 'veins' covering the entire body, it seemed that the veins seem to originate from the eye sockets of the mask.

 _"What type of Grimm it that? I never heard a Grimm that looked like a human! Well, it doesn't matter right now I need understand what I'm fighting"_ thought Ruby, Ruby ripped crescent out of the ground and then activated her semblance. "Sorry but you messed with the wrong rose" stated Ruby before she charged the grim.

In split second crescent rose was upon the humanoid Grimm its blade ready to end the life if this monster, but just when crescent rose's blade was about to end the Grimm the monster tilted its head backwards just enough to avoid the attack. Before ruby could even react, the Grimm slammed its foot into ruby stomach before using her momentum to throw her into a nearby tree.

Once it had finish its previous action it soon cocked one of its arm backwards before launching it towards huntress but before it could connect to the huntress ruby used her aura to launch herself out of the tree and onto the branch of a nearby tree. the young huntress than launched herself further back before turning crescent rose back into its sniper mode and began unloading multiple rounds into beast's body.

The beast staggered from the multiple shots from the human but it was quickly able to regain its balance, it pulled both arms and threw them to the human. The arms than started to extend to inhuman levels and were able to hit the huntress torso.

Ruby immediately add aura to her torso protecting her from most of the damage from the fist but was still pushed back even further until she came to halt in large clearing with a rushing river just behind her.

 _"This Grimm is no joke; how did nobody even notice this Grimm before. Doesn't matter, right now ruby right now I need to get away from it and get help … wait … why is standing there?"_ thought ruby confusedly. As the young huntress was still in her thoughts the humanoid Grimm had finally appeared from the forest but instead of further attacking ruby it had instead just started to stand in place.

For a few moments, absolute silence filled the area with ruby trying to come up with any ideas to escape the beast while the beast itself seem content to just stand where it is until it finally moved.

The beast tilted its head upwards now with its eyes focus on the moon.

….

….

 **"RARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

As the beast had begun its roaring it body was starting to transform as well. The red 'veins' around the body started to grow until it reached the size that even a normal civilian could easily see them, the muscles than started to grow even more until they became bulkier than before, and finally the beast had grown at least 3 more feet more as well.

After a few moments, the beast than brought its head down revealing young ruby that it eyes had also changed, gone were the glow orbs of red that were filled with hatred now they were replaced by glowing orbs of pure magma filled with an insatiable malice/madness inside of them promising great pain to any and everyone.

Before the young huntress could even react, the beast had done something completely surprising, it had taken one of its arm and stabbed it into its own chest, it than pulled it out revealing a crystal easily the size of one of ruby's hand that had a green glow, it was dust, and the grimm pointed it towards ruby rose.

 _"Why does it have a dust crystal don't it know it can't use them, Grimm don't have souls?"_ thought ruby before the beast had soon committed something that forever shocked ruby as well as helped confirmed one of humanity's worst fears.

The red 'veins' started to glow intensity and then the dust itself started to glow brightly as well as having a dark tint to it, finally the beast crushed the crystal in its finger. The moment the crystal broke the beast was pushed back a few inches and ruby rose was immediately assaulted by multiple blades wind before she could even react causing multiple deep lacerations around here body as well as pushing here into the rushing river below.

...

For a few moments not one soul moved, the beast continued to look where the girls were once there after a few moments the beast started to revert into normal and slowly walked up.

The Grimm than proceed to take the weapon that was separated from its previous master and after a few moments of observing it the beast than started to trek back into the forest satisfied that the human is dead or will be soon.

* * *

 **XIAO-LONG HOME**

* * *

 _"Ruby's late … she never this late even if there was Grimm she still wasn't this late"_ thought a worried Yang.

While Yang was confident that ruby was easily strong enough to handle most problems coming her way it still didn't stop her older sister from worrying over her younger sisters, not ever since yang adoptive mom/ruby real mom summer rose had died that fateful day as well as the wagon incident.

"Dammit its already 8 and ruby is still not back, something must had happened to her" said yang quietly to herself. She than got up from the couch and started to arm herself to find where her sister is at.

"Zwei watch the house while I'm gone" shouted yang.

 _"Don't worry sis mama yang is coming to save you"_ thought yang.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

* * *

...

...

...

Ruby Rose threw her head out of the water as she began to gasp for air.

"Where am I?" asked the confused huntress. The area that she was in was come kind of cave, there was a large hole on the top of the cave, and there was some land nearby.

Ruby quickly swam to the nearby land mass and climbed up to it. It took a few moments but she was finally able to get up on her legs even through the pain.

"Alright it seems that this is a cave, I think I can get out if I used the hole, if I use some aura … hey what's that?" said ruby.

A few meters away from ruby there seems to be some kind if tomb stone that looks to have been weathered throughout the eras and there also seems to moss growing around it as well. Seeing that she has nothing to lose at the moment ruby slowly walked up to grave stone.

As she got near the grave it seems that most of the writing on the stone has faded away, none of the less see wiped some of the moss away and tried to read the faded words. "To my … friend … knight … Jaune … arc"

Before she could continue to read anymore from the stone pain immediately shoot through her whole body, causing her to hiss in pain, forcing her to tightly clutch some of the wounds to prevent blood loss.

"Uh, whoops, sorry Mister Arc ,I think I got some blood on your grave, just let me move away from you" apologized ruby. As she soon stepped away from the grave she turned back her attention to where the large hole in ceiling and soon started to think how to get up there without putting too much pressure to her body as well as pushing her aura to stop the bleeding.

As ruby rose was in her thought she soon heard something, she immediately spun around looking around trying to see what or who made the noise. However, the noise seemed to only get slowly louder and after a while trying to find the noise she soon realized that it was coming from the grave itself.

 _"Oh, fudge I must have dropped crescent rose during the battle"_ ruby thought to herself as she went into a fighting position as her uncle Qrow had taught her in case her weapon wasn't available. After a few minutes the noise seemed to have stopped, ruby kept herself in fighting position a few more minutes longer.

Eventually ruby slowly dropped her guard down and slowly inched towards the grave, when she got there still was no sound coming.

"huh, I guess all that blood loss must have messed with my head "ruby said aloud.

Just as ruby was about to go back to her thoughts two long appendages sprung out from the grave wrapping themselves around her arms and forcing the young huntress onto the ground. Before she could even react, she saw that something was coming out of the grave, at first she could not see what it was due the angle she was in, but the creature than started to move towards her and thanks to the moon light coming from the hole she now could see what the creature was.

The creature was a … sailor uniform?

 _"What?"_ was the only thing ruby thought. The sailor uniform was primary white in color but had a gold/bronze trimming around it and it also had multicolored scarf that resembled eyes.

"blood … blood … blood … need blood" chanted the sailor uniform before it launched itself towards ruby, it than started to pull off the young huntress clothes startling her.

"Hey! S … s … stop that! Get off me you creep" screamed ruby. "H... He… Hey watch it, I'm doing a favor for you dammit, why wear that trash when you can wear me instead … come on just a few moments" responded the sailor uniform.

The struggle between human and clothing soon started to cause the dirt to kick up and clouded the two, after a second or two some clothes soon came from out of the dust cloud as well as an increase of screaming/arguing. Eventually one could now see periodic white glows from the dust cloud and a moan of two, the dust finally started to settle now showing a rough outline of ruby.

"eh … wh … what is this?" asked ruby with both embarrassment/confusion.

However, the young huntress started to feel ... funny, at first it was something kind of tingling feeling in her chest, before it felt like as if someone had open a floodgate within her causing her entire body to be filled with almost unlimited energy.

"Heh, as I thought, you are a compatible host for me" declared the uniform as ruby rose could no longer hold the bursting energy inside her, she released a large scream causing her body to be covered in a bright light before it shot itself through the hole creating a pillar raw energy for all those in the forest to see.

* * *

 **WITH YANG**

* * *

 _"That sounded like ruby, don't worry ruby yang's coming!'_ thought yang, she then started to add as much aura into her legs pushing them to the limit to hopefully to reach the pillar of light that briefly appeared. As she continued to run she eventually came to a boulder, she than propelled herself towards the boulder and as she touched the boulder she than did a back flipped off the boulder avoiding the large arm that might have slammed into her.

She then turned around and saw the humanoid Grimm, immediately she was shocked by what she saw, not the fact that it had a humanoid appearance but what it was holding in its hand.

"How did you get that!" demanded yang, the beast did not respond, instead it swung crescent rose towards yang. Yang quickly dodged the scythe she then activated her gantlets and fired two rounds at the beast, the beast than started to bend its body avoiding the first bullet but was unable to avoid the second one that contacted its right shin.

The beast groaned in pain before jumping away to escape the range of the weapon which it concluded to be a close ranged one.

The beast than swung crescent rose in a wide arc forcing yang to move back, it then proceeded to use its other arm and launched it towards the yellow haired human. Yang than added aura to her right arm and threw it at the incoming fist. Both fist collided causing them to cancel out each other.

The huntress than added more aura to her legs and threw herself straight towards the enemy, she than at the last second fired a round from her right arm further propelling the human towards the Grimm and giving the beast of darkness an aura packed left hook right into the face. The beast was launched back a few meters away, it roared in pain from the injury dealt by the annoying human, seeing this human is more dangerous than the previous one it decided that it was best to transform immediately.

Yang covered her ears form the unexpected roar the Grimm gave and saw that the beast started to transform. _"oh-no you don't bastard"_ angrily thought yang, she a gave a quick burst of aura to legs and propelled herself to the beast before small barrage of attacks on the midsection.

Just as she was about to finished her barrage her arm was grabbed by the now fully transformed Grimm which threw her around like a rag doll until filing her to boulder.

"~grunts in pain~ this Grimm more tougher than I thought I … I … going to kill him, slowly" seethed yang as she saw some of her precious hair fall down to the ground.

The young huntress gave a large war cry as she had activated her semblance, causing her hair to light on fire and turning her once purple eyes into a deep blood red color that seemed to promise untold misery to those looking at them.

The beast in an instance appeared right in front of the huntress quickly unleashing a barrage of attacks from crescent rose in a style that was scarily similar to that of the previous owner.

 _"What the! How did this Grimm even learned ruby's fighting style even though even though it looks to be bastardize from compared to the real one"_ thought yang as she became even more unnerved by the mysterious Grimm.

As the battle continued to rage on it soon became clear that yang was slowly losing ground to the Grimm, the Grimm had changed it tactics a few moments ago and starting to swing wildly than before, realizing that the human was able to predict most of its attacks, this forced the yellow haired huntress a block each attack unable to counterattack due to the frantic nature of Grimm's new fighting style.

Eventually the Grimm stopped its barrage and started to slowly walk back a few meters until finally stopping behind a nearby tree, normally yang would try to capitalize this moment but she too was exhausted from defending from the constant onslaught from the beast. The than in a surprising act causally threw away crescent rose. The beast than lurched forward before stabbing itself in the chest pulling out a dark brown dust crystal. The beasts 'veins' started to detach itself from the body and started to warp itself around the arm holding the crystal.

The crystal itself had started to glow before the beast slammed the arm into the earth itself. After a brief moment the beast ripped its arm from the ground revealing that the surrounding earth now covered the entire arm and there were spikes prodding form it as well. The beast slammed both its feet deep into the ground, it than threw its arm back to inhumane length before launching it forward at high speeds.

Yang still exhausted was unable to move in time to dodge the incoming fist and began to pump as much aura in front of her hoping it could absorb most of the damage, she then finally closed her eyes now waiting for the attack.

…

…

SWISH

Out of nowhere a large shield appeared from the bush, successfully striking the arm of the beast and detaching it from the rest of the body before it was able strike yang.

"What the! Who … RUBY … … wh … wha … …" was all yang could say before her jaw fell to the ground and her face turned pale white from horror from what her sister was wearing.

Coming from the forest was none other than Ruby Rose, but replaced with something different? Gone was the Gothic combat uniform and now replacing it was some kind armor … if you can call that armor to begin with.

The armor covered the top section of body from the lower jaw to the upper breast in a skimpy armor, the armor was connected to the skirt by three strings with two in the front and one on the back. On the chest, there was a small wing shaped crest on the center of her chest that was roughly U shaped, it also had a multi color pattern that resembled like eyes and there was a white ventilation grill on the center of her back. Ruby legs were changed, now wearing thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

The armor itself was white in color with gold accents on the edges of the armor. Ruby's face had also changed as well, now her hair had a more feathered look and was also a brighter shade of red than before, her face also look quite flushed with steam also practical coming out her ears.

…

…

…

silence was all there was in the battlefield, with one human to embarrass to speak, another human shock by what the other was wearing, and a Grimm that was still shocked from the loss of its arm.

"Umm, ruby I think we should be you know … killing the Grimm or something" the armor said breaking the silence.

"Umm, ummm, ye … yeah your right Jaune" responded ruby.

Ruby took a deep breath before jumping away from the incoming fist from the Grimm. Once in mid-air she than started to search around the area eventually finding what she was looking for, once she landed on the ground she then jumped on the trunk of a nearby tree using it as a springboard propelling the herself towards the object of her desire, she quickly grabbed it in mid-air than immediately did a few somersaults to help land on the ground.

Now ruby rose was ready with her precious crescent rose back in hand and her new sword in her other. "All right now it's time to show what happens when you messed with this rose" declared ruby.

In a quick burst of speed the beast appeared a few feet away from the human before swinging its remaining arm at her, but just as it was about to hit her the huntress had immediately flashed from the sight of the Grimm. The beast began to frantically look around trying to find the human before a few seconds later was kneed on the top of the head crashing it towards the ground and creating a small crater around it.

Ruby than brought crescent rose above the beast and swung down towards its neck. However, just as it was about connect to the neck the beast threw the red-haired huntress of its back, it then began to increase the distance between the human and itself.

Ruby caught herself on a nearby branch, she then dropped to the ground not before activating her semblance and shooting herself face to face with the monster in the span of a few seconds leaving an afterimage of herself shocking the Grimm.

The beast than unleashed a flurry of blows against the human putting of it strength in each attack. Once it had finished its barrage it and Yang were both shocked by what they saw. Ruby rose had not a single bruise or blemish on her body and instead had an annoyed look on her face.

"Hmph, is that all you got? … well if that's all than I guess it's time to show what I can now do" declared Ruby. The straps on her began to tighten up and steam started to vent out of the grill on her back as under her skirt as well.

The huntress than stabbed crescent rose into the Grimm's chest causing black blood to spurt out. Than in a moment of pure herculean strength threw the beast straight into the air.

"Ruby lets end this" roared Jaune, Ruby merely nodded her head before launching herself straight above the beast.

"Take this!" she shouted as she raised the sword in her other upward and then began to unleash a furry of slashes against the beast completely obliterating the beast into thousands of pieces.

From the corpse of the humanoid Grimm came out a small red string that floated towards the huntress before merging with the rest of the armor.

 _"Ruby …"_ thought yang as she saw her young sister crashing into the ground, she gave a mental sigh _"baby steps ruby baby steps"_.

"ow, ow, ow, note to self-work on landing a bit more" said ruby to herself, "don't worry ruby I'm sure you perfect it in no time, anyway I'm going to change back, I already consumed a lot of blood from you already and I don't want my new partner to die from blood loss now" said Jaune as he started to revert into his sailor uniform form as Yang approached her younger sister/

"Uh, hey Yang I guess you might be wondering about all that stuff and I promise I explain everything … once I get a shower, nap, and a plate of cookies" said ruby as she saw the demanding look in Yang's eyes.

Yang gave ruby a long hard stare for a few moments, causing to ruby to fidget a bit, until finally gave up giving a loud sigh.

"let's just talk about this tomorrow then fair I think we both had a long night" told yang, ruby quickly gave nod. Feeling satisfied both sisters than started the trek about thinking about the day and what is in store for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Rate and review fellow readers, every bit of advice will help,**

 **Peace**

 **Robotgod456**


	2. Chapter 2(revised)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

 _ **Bold: Kamui thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 _*_ **Hey everyone, like I said twice before hand this chapter in the other older chapters of cloth and Scythe will be revised, till than I won't be doing any more chapters until I finished my revisions because these old chapter REALLY need a revision after re-reading them. (2018)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

Multicolored eyes stared into lilac eyes and sliver eyes.

The scene soon panned out showing Yang and Ruby sitting in their houses kitchen on one side and Jaune Arc, the sailor uniform, on the other side, both sides simply stared at each other. For those asking where the father of the two girls was at the moment he was currently on a week long hunter mission so was not currently available at the moment.

"So ... are we going to talk or are we just going to sit and do ... stuff?" asked Ruby as neither her sister nor Jaune wanted to make the first move.

...

 **"Well ... I should probably thank you Ruby for letting me stay in our house, as well as to you to Miss Yang, right?"** thanked Jaune as he received a nod from the blonde bomber in response.

"Your welcome, and ... I guess I should thank you as well for helping me back out there ... even though you made Ruby wear what was borderlines stripper clothing" replied Yang as she growled at the end.

"Please don't remind me Yang" requested Ruby as her face began to blush up from the events of last night.

 **"Than I apologize, I did not know that you and Ruby would be so embarrassed by my combat form, it was not my attention to embarrass you Ruby"** apologized Jaune.

"I-Its ok Jaune, I mean you kinda of saved me back at the cave back there in the cave and all" replied Ruby as Yang widen her eyes in surprised at her younger sisters statement.

"What happen!"demanded Yang as her eyes glowed a crimson red.

 _"Oh fudge, I forgot to tell Yang about the cave thing"_ thought Ruby in distress as she quickly began to explain to her older sister with what had happened yesterday minus a few certain parts that would only serve to skyrocket her anger. Slowly but surely crimson red eyes began calm down before reverting back to their natural lilac color as Yang brought her anger back in control.

"OK ..." began Yang as she took in another deep breath "... so your telling me that once the Grimm had forced you into the river you than woke up again in some kind of cave later on, there you found a grave which you accidentally spilled your blood over, which in turn awoke Jaune and began this whole mess ... am I missing anything else" spoke Yang as she crossed her arms.

"Umm, nope" replied Ruby.

...

"~sigh~ Your going to give me a heart attack at this rate ruby" spoke Yang as used her hands to rub her eyes. "Still, we can discuses more about that later, right now I want to know more about mister Lady Killer over here" said Yang as she pointed a finger to Jaune.

 **"What do you wish to know?"** asked Jaune.

"Well, what do you know" asked Yang

For a few moments nobody spoke until Jaune took a breath and replied, **"Well, my name is Jaune Arc, what I am is something called a kamui, what a kamui is ... I don't know nor remember … in fact, I barely remember anything beside the moment I tasted ruby's blood."**

Both girls were surprised by the uniform's statement. "Nothing?, like nothing nothing" asked Ruby. Jaune merely gave a nod to her.

"I see … well I guess I'll asked the second question" spoke Ruby. "You said that form you took yesterday was your combat form right?"

 **"Yes"** answered Jaune.

"Well ... could you have at least made it a bit less ... revealing" asked Ruby as the blush from before began to creep back up to her cheeks.

Jaune gave the young reaper a blink of confusion, **"I'm sorry that you feel embarrassed by my combat form, but I don't know if I could've ... it was ... how do you say, instinct, yes, instinct in why I had taken that form"** replied Jaune.

"O-Oh" replied Ruby.

...

"OK, why don't we move on onto a different topic" interjected Yang as she could feel the awkwardness beginning to form around the table. "So, you said something about blood if I remember correctly. Why did you wake up when Ruby spilled some blood on you" questioned Yang.

 **"That ... is a good question their Yang. Sadly, I don't really have an answer for that, only that when Ruby spilled her blood tasted very sweat and that I felt an incredible thirst inside of me that wanted more"** explained Jaune, not seeing a blush on ruby's face increase as well as the tense look that formed on Yang's own.

"So you kind of vampire or something than?" pressed Yang.

 **"Vampire? What's that?"** asked Jaune.

"OK, forget what I said ..." said Yang as she grabbed her sisters wrist from underneath the table "... I think me and my sister need some time to think on what you said, be back later" said Yang as she took her and Ruby away from Jaune and into the living room.

* * *

 **IN THE LIVING ROOM**

* * *

"Jaune has to go Ruby" whispered Yang as the two pop down onto the sofa.

"What, why?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know about you sis but I wouldn't exactly feel comfortable with a living piece of clothing that sucks blood living under the same roof as us. Nor would I think Dad and Uncle Qrow would feel comfortable either." explained Yang.

"Still, he saved me and you from the Grimm, that has to count for something right?" argued Ruby.

"~sigh~ Don't get me wrong sis I'm grateful for that, honestly I am. But, what if somebody were to find Jaune before we can? I don't know about you sis but I don't exactly want to answer the types of questions that are going to pop if Jaune is caught." responded Yang.

"... Well, if it wasn't for Jaune I would be in a even worse condition after that Grimm used dust on me" said Ruby as she quickly slapped her hand on her mouth.

"... I'm sorry ... but, did you just say that Grimm used Dust!" demanded Yang as her eyes began to glow red.

"Oh uh, ummm, L-Look, I explain to it later but that isn't the main the point. What I'm trying to say is that Jaune is good person, sure he may have forced me wear something that would easily give dad a heart attack but it's thanks to Jaune that I got the power boost to not save myself but you as well Yang. Besides, it's just isn't right to abandon Jaune, especially since he doesn't even know who or what he even is." replied Ruby.

Clapping her hands she gave Yang her signature puppy dog eye look "Please Yang, with you and me I sure we can persuade Dad and Uncle Qrow to let him stay, pleassse."

...

...

"~sigh~ ... Fine ... I guess we can let him stay, but, if he tries something funny than I'm kicking him out of here faster that you can blink." gave in Yang as she rubbed the back of head in defeat. "Oh, and Ruby, you and me are going to have that talk about the Grimm, later today, no lies" explained Yang as she left no room for argument.

"OK sis" replied Ruby, feeling a bit worried about their future talk tonight.

* * *

 **KITCHEN**

* * *

"Alright, Jaune ..." began Yang as she sat back down on the kitchens seat, looking the kamui dead in the eye, " ... we will let you stay, but try anything funny and your out of here, fast."

 **"Oh ... I did not know that's what you were talking about"** replied Jaune, **"Still, thank you for letting me stay here longer."**

Yang merely waved her hand before she continued. "There is a few things I want to ask though. One, you said that blood was what allowed you to wake up. Just how much blood do you need to stay awake or do need any more at all to be awake?"

 **"Well, I think that a little bit of blood would be enough for me to stay awake, just a few drops would suffice. However, when in combat form I will need much more than what I need to stay awake"** explained Jaune.

"Hm ... do you need any specific persons blood or would any do" asked Yang.

 **"I do not know, I think other blood may work but I rather have Ruby's blood if that's ok with you"** replied Jaune.

" Umm do you need any at the moment" asked Ruby.

 **"That, would be good at the moment. I won't lie, it has been a little woozy since the morning"** answered Jaune.

"So what, do we need to prick my little sis's skin, would that be enough" asked Yang.

 **"No, just wearing me would be good, I can create needles that can acquire the blood, no scars at all"** explained Jaune.

"Oh, well ... Um ..." began Ruby as she looked over to her sister who gave a raised eyebrow as a response " ... Just, don't look, ok."

Jaune gave a nod as Ruby grabbed him before going towards the bathroom. after a few minutes Ruby exited the bathroom now wearing Jaune as she sported another blush on her face.

"You feel anything Ruby" asked Yang as a small blush also clawed its way onto her own face.

"A-A few pricks" answered Ruby.

 **"You ok Ruby? Your blood pressure doesn't look so well"** asked Jaune with concern evident in his voice.

"J-Just give me a few minutes this is just really wired ok" replied Ruby.

...

...

 **"So what now? Is their any more questions that need be answered"** asked Jaune aloud.

"Well ... I guess we could go more into your combat form, I really didn't get a feel for your power back there when we were dealing with the Grimm. So maybe we can get a feel this time" answered Ruby.

"Mm, I guess we could, I won't lie, I'm also curious on the full extent of your own power Jaune" agreed Yang.

 **"Well if both of you are in agreement than I guess we can go with it"** said Jaune.

"Great, so transform away Jaune" said Ruby.

...

...

"Um Jaune, why aren't you transforming?" asked Ruby as she waited for the kamui to do it's transforming thing.

 **"Well, um, Ruby, I kinda of need some blood to actually do that"** answered Jaune.

"But you said that you could use you needles to to get the blood from, how can you not get any blood?" argued Ruby.

 **"Enough to keep me awake Ruby, the amount I need to actually transform is far more than what is needed to stay awake. Besides, my needles can only take so much blood at any single time and getting the blood requires concentration, which I doubt I can hold in real combat. The reason I was able to transform yesterday was because of the deep gashes on your body, which allowed to consume the amount of blood needed to transform."** explained Jaune

"Oh ... than what are we suppose to do? I don't want to cut myself every time I want to transform" complained Ruby.

 **"Well ... I don't think you need to cut yourself every time Ruby ... I ... I think that there may be something that could help you** **Ruby, back where you first found me"** replied Jaune, his eyes in deep thought as his 'eyebrows' were scrunched together.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Yang.

 **"... Something, just, trust me on this one Ruby/Yang, please"** said Jaune.

"Mmm, well, it's not like we have much to lose ..." muttered Yang "... Sure, why not."

* * *

 **CAVE**

* * *

"Yikes, this place is bigger than I imaged" spoke Yang aloud as she was surprised by the size of the cave, thinking that it would be a bit more smaller.

"So Jaune, what does this item look like anyway" asked Yang as she and Ruby slowly began to descend down into the cavern.

 **"We're looking for a box, it shouldn't be to big, the box itself is brown in color if you are asking"** replied Jaune.

"Shouldn't be to hard, come on Ruby, let's find lady killers little box" said Yang as the two went towards the grave site. As the sister reached the grave site they began to search around the area as well beginning to do a little digging. It wasn't long till Yang heard the sound of her sister as she turned around to see her dusting off a box no longer than her forearm.

"Ha! This the one Jaune" asked Ruby as she held the box out triumphantly.

 **"It is, well don't wait for me Ruby, open it"** replied Jaune as he too looked the box with his own excitement, wondering what could be in the box as well.

The three of them huddled around the box as Ruby flipped the locks, opening the box there laid on a small cushion ... a gantlet.

"Huh? A gantlet" asked Ruby with confusion evident in her eyes. Picking the the gantlet up she could see that whoever made this clearly putted in a great amount of effort judging by the complex design of the armor. While Ruby may have been a fan of weapons it didn't mean she was a slouch when it came to armor.

The gantlet itself was made of pure white metal with the edges colored in gold, with a small pin in the wrist area of the gantlet. A rather stunning array of gold/sliver was etched into the gantlet with various designs that depicted what seemed to be four people battling various foes.

"Whoa, it's so beautiful" commented Yang as she too was amazed the by the sheer design of the gantlet as well, whoever made clearly put there heart & soul into making it.

"So now what Jaune" asked Ruby.

...

 **"Simple, put on"** answered Jaune.

"Is it safe? I don't want to get some kind of infection because of it. Probably should disinfect it first" replied Ruby.

 **"That wouldn't be bad idea, better safe than sorry"** replied Jaune.

* * *

 **XIAO-LONG HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

After departing from the cave the three of them reached back home as the Ruby & Yang took a short lunch break before the young reaper began to disinfect the gantlet for any possible harmful bacteria. Once done the sisters headed out backyard and towards the training ring there father had made many years ago.

"So, now that we got that part done is there anything else we need to do" asked Yang, leaning back on a nearby tree trunk while looking at her sister who had just placed the gantlet on her arm.

 **"Yes ..."** began Jaune **"... I believe that you now need to pull the pin."**

Looking at the pin with both nervousness and anticipation Ruby slowly brought her fingers around the pin. Exerting a bit of pressure she gently pulled on the pin as she felt something prick her wrist, almost as if multiple needles where impaled there, till she could no longer do it.

...

...

...

"Uh Jaune, is something suppose to happen? Because I don't feel any-" said Ruby before Jaune's eyes shrank and his body turned blood red.

Suddenly a large white spirit formed behind Ruby and then wrapped itself around the red hair huntress. Once it warped itself around Ruby multiple strings sprang from the body, tightly wrapping around the spirit extreme levels. Until finally the spirit dissolved itself now revealing Ruby now wearing the same skimpy armor form last night as well as featuring a surprised yet pained face.

"R-Ruby, you ok there?" asked Yang as she saw the pained look on her sisters face.

"O-Oh, nothing Yang, just not used to the power boost" lied Ruby. While the sudden power boost was a shock to her body the real pain came from Jaune as the fibers themselves felt like they were burning against her skin. The young reaper took a few moments to stabilize herself before she continued.

"Alright, if your ready rubes, we can get started on seeing just how far you can go with Jaune" said Yang.

"Yeah, I'm ready Yang, what's the first thing" replied Ruby as she straighten herself out.

"Well, the first thing is actually simple, I want you to concentrate all your strength and smash the ground, don't use any aura" explained Yang. Ruby gave a nod to her sister, taking a deep breath she raised a fist high as she could reached, clenching her fist as tightly as she could Ruby gave a small war cry before wrenching it downward and straight to the ground.

Suffice to say the results were ... shocking.

The ground beneath Ruby held against her enhanced strength for barely a moment before the surface underneath and around her shattered like glass. Dust scattered around the sisters as Yang herself was forced a bit backed the sheer force of the shock wave.

As the dust began to settle down Yang was barely able to close her gaping mouth as she saw the sheer destruction the single punch caused. A large crater, with the length of small playground but with depth that could fit a grown person halfway, was all that remained with Ruby looking just as if not more surprised by her own action.

"I-I-I, W-Wah" spoke Ruby, still trying to comprehend what she had just accomplished.

 **"You surprised?"** asked Jaune.

"Surprised! I think I long left that place Jaune. I mean seriously, did you see what I just did, for Oum's sake I didn't even think I was THAT strong wearing you" exclaimed Ruby.

 **"Well, if your satisfied than I won't mind. So Yang, what the next task you need Ruby to do"** replied Jaune as he turned his gaze towards the blonde brawler.

"Well, I was thinking that after we know just how strong who got Ruby we would than do a quick spare" answered Yang with a bit of uncertainly in her voice.

"What, too scared sis" teased Ruby.

"Pfft, Please Ruby, I'm just trying to be nice old sister to my dear little sister" replied back Yang "But, if you really want to I guess we can, just don't cry when it gets to much to handle."

Uncrossing her arms Yang brought her arms up as she motioned Ruby to come after her.

Jumping out of the crater Ruby got into her own stance, one that was taught by Qrow, as she readied herself against Yang.

The two siblings stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Each of them observed the other for the slightest twitch. Yang took the first shot, coiling her legs she launched herself straight towards Ruby, reeling in arm back before throwing it to Ruby.

Ruby twisted herself as she pushed her body to the side before Yang's fist collided. Ruby quickly made distanced between herself and Yang. Yang turned to face Ruby before she threw herself towards the red headed reaper, as she did Ruby brought her arms up to block the next attack. At the last second Yang leaped above her sister using the momentum she made, Ruby barely had time to react before Yang slammed her fist right to the face, causing her skid a few meters away.

"Umm Yang, how much did you put in that punch, because I ain't feeling anything" voiced Ruby, when Yang throws her punches they almost always hurt to some extent. Yet now she barely felt anything at all from the last punch, felt more like a strong gust of wind than anything else to the young reaper.

"Hm, so I guess we can add increased durability to the list" commented Yang as she motioned Ruby to come at her.

coiling her legs she charge straight towards Yang ... only for her to barrel straight into her and causing the two to tumble straight towards some nearby tree trunks.

"Argh, we really need to work on speed when your wearing Jaune, you barely were able to stop yourself Ruby" commented Yang as she untangled herself from her little sister.

"Oooh, Yeah, I agree with you there sis" agreed Ruby, the speed that she went was far more than she had previously expected, as it seems that Jaune combat form increased more than just her strength.

As the sisters finally untangled themselves they quickly got up as they dusted off their clothing.

"Normally I'll say we should continue but to see what else Jaune can do, but, judging what I've seen I think I have a good idea on Jaune's capabilities. Seems lady killer here increases the user natural abilities to practically superhuman levels, unless I'm missing anything else" explained Yang as she gave her analysis on Jaune.

 **"Mmm, maybe a few things but I think you've gotten most ..."** said Jaune **"... Oh, and Yang."**

"Yea?" replied Yang.

 **"I think you got something on your shoulder"** said Jaune.

"Hm? What do you me- " began Yang as she picked upped a piece of sunny blonde hair ... her sunny blonde hair.

...

"Oh no, Jaune, what have you done" whispered Ruby with fear evident in her voice. Ruby slowly backed away from her now eerily quiet sister, making as much distance as she could from Yang as possible. **"What do you mean? All I said that there was a piece of hair on her shoulder, it was just a piece of hair"** replied Jaune, ignoring the look of horror on Ruby's face.

Before Jaune could continue he suddenly felt, cold? As if a strong fridged winds had slammed into the kamui, a mixture of confusion and ... dread wormed its way into his body as he turned to the source. Yang didn't uttered a single word as she gripped the piece of hair tightly in her palm as her hand a began to shake.

"Just a piece of hair" lowly repeated Yang as her hair covered her eyes from the two. A great roar erupted from the blonde brawler as her hair became sheathed in fire and her eyes shifted to crimson red as she glared at Jaune with unbridled anger.

Thanks to Ruby's quick reflexes the two were able to dodge the incoming blonde missile. Not waiting for a moment Ruby quickly activated her semblance as she and Jaune ran away, leaving a pile of rose petals in their wake.

* * *

 **"What in Oum's name made her so mad"** asked Jaune to himself as Ruby jumped off another tree branch.

"You made Yang lose some of her hair, she HATES it when someone ruins it or even insults it" explained Ruby as the young reaper looked side to side for any sign of her sister, not seeing anything she took a deep breath before sitting down on the branch she was on.

 **"She really gets that made over hair?!"** asked Jaune with surprise evident in his voice.

"Yep, don't worry though, as long as we avoid Yang for a while she will cool back down" answered Ruby.

 **"I see ... still, over hair? That kinda sounds a little ... over the top"** commented Jaune.

"Yeah, when you say it aloud it kinda does sound silly. But that's Yang for you, she ain't one that would care how others think of her" replied Ruby.

 **"Yeah, she definitely gives off that feeling ... hehe ... you know its odd"** began Jaune. "About what odd?" asked Ruby. **"Even though I've just meet your sister I feel like I know somebody who is similar to Yang, or at least a resembles a bit of your sister."**

"But didn't you say you barely remember anything" commented Ruby.

 **"Your right, but I think Yang's outburst made me remember something ... no, someone from my past"** explained Jaune.

"Really? Well that's good at least, still, was that all that you remembered" pressed Ruby with curiosity twinkling in her eyes.

 **"hmh ... I think, her name was ... Nora, I believe ... and there two others I can't remember their names but one was male while the other was female"** answered Jaune.

"Nora huh" mused Ruby as relaxed herself against the tree trunk. "Well I hope you can remember more soon."

...

...

...

"~sigh~ I can really go for a cookie right now and maybe a storybook to go with it as well" sighed Ruby.

 **"You still read storybooks Ruby?"** questioned Jaune.

"Hey, those stories are still good, it doesn't matter how old you are, as long as there they are still enjoyable than you should be able to read them to your hearts content with out care of your age" defended Ruby.

 **"Well, I guess you wouldn't be wrong than Ruby"** surrendered Jaune. **"So what is your favorite story than Ruby?"**

"Well, if I had to choose than I would pick the knights of color there easily one of my most favorite stories to read about" answered Ruby.

 **"Knights of color ... please, tell me more about them"** asked Jaune as eyes started to form a distant look to them.

"Well, the knights of color is a story of four knights that each are colored with a different color. These knights go on many adventures over the entire story before the story ends with them fighting the witch, sadly it's never revealed what ever happens to them after that" answered Ruby.

 **"I see, well anyway maybe we sh-"** said Jaune before a familiar cry erupted near them.

"Ugh hold onto that Jaune, I think we need start running, again" advised Ruby as high tailed it out of there as fast as she could.

Eventually after roughly a half an hour of evading Yang the blonde brawler had finally calmed down to point of talking. After a brief talk between the sisters as well a stern warning from Yang to Jaune when dealing with her hair tensions died down and the sisters headed back to the house.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE XIAO-LONG HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Well, now that we have an idea of Jaune's strength, let's call it a day and come back back to it tomorrow. Sounds good Ruby/Jaune?" spoke Yang as leaned back against the wooden chairs.

"Yeah, that will be fine" responded Ruby as she clutched her head.

"You ok there Ruby?" asked Yang with concern as she watched her sister become a bit woozy.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little woozy from wearing Jaune for so long" answered Ruby.

 **"Sorry about that Ruby, being used in combat form for so long must drained you a lot"** apologized Jaune.

"It's ok Jaune, I know you didn't mean to ..." forgave Ruby "... Why don't you and I get changed, I got some homework to finish up before Monday."

Jaune nodded in agreement as Ruby went back to her room and changed from Jaune into some more comfortable clothing. The rest of day was spent teaching Jaune about the modern world and all of the feat/inventions mankind has made. Eventually evening arrived as the cloud became a bright orange hue and sun had began dipping down and making way for the mom to come in. In the house Ruby and Yang could be seen sitting in Yang's room while Jaune was downstairs watching some random show on TV with rapt attention.

* * *

 **YANG'S ROOM**

* * *

"So, I guess it's time then" asked Ruby aloud in a awkward manner.

"Like I said Ruby, I told you we will be discussing this today" replied Yang as she crossed her arms. "Well, don't leave me hanging Ruby. Tell me about how the Grimm, in Oum's name, used dust of all the things, the very thing that can only be used by those who have a SOUL mind you."

"Hehehe, Well ... when I was walking back from mom's grave I'd kinda of meet, well more like it found me, the Grimm. At first I was a little surprised by it so I kinda thought I could take care of it easily ... didn't go so well. So after a while into the battle the Grimm began acting oddly before it gave this huge roar and began transforming."

"So it went from this big to THIS big ..." emphasized Ruby as she used her arms to give context "... and when it did it got really buff with big red, which I think you may know by now that I think of it. But anyway, after it completed its transformation it ended up stabbing itself."

"At first I was really confused, like I thought a for a moment that the Grimm was a masochist or something but that's not the case, I'm starting to ramble on a bit now ... BACK to where I was, the Grimm ripped out a a green dust crystal, wind I think. Before I could make my next move the Grimm blasted me with dust, throwing me into a river and to Jaune" finished Ruby as she took a deep breath.

"So, that's my story Yang ... Yang ... umm, you ok there Yang" asked Ruby as she began to noticed just how quiet her sister had gotten and as well as how her hair was shadowing her eyes.

...

...

"So you saying you got lacerated and than thrown in a river you could have DROWN" roared Yang at the Yang as her eyes flared bright scarlet red.

"Wait wait wait, lacerated, the cuts weren't that bad Ya-" began Ruby before her sister stopped her.

"Bad! Don't you remember obsidian and that wind based sword he used, the one that was powered by wind dust crystals. I don't think I need to remind just how bad those 'cuts' were do I?"

Ruby gave a slight winced as she remembered how deep those slashed were in the training dummy, "Still, Jaune healed my from them, you don't need worry."

"You were extremely lucky to even find Jaune at all Ruby, what if you didn't huh? You could have drowned or bled out Ruby. Sweet Oum Ruby ... you could have died out there Ruby" ended Yang as she took a deep breath before wrapping her sister in her embrace.

"You were so lucky that Jaune or even anybody was there. You scared me death back there Ruby" whispered Yang.

...

 **"What about me?"** asked Jaune.

"J-Jaune, what are you doing here" exclaimed Ruby with surprise in her voice.

 **"I heard my name"** replied Jaune with confusion laced into his words, **"Why, is there some kind of problem?"**

"Uh no Jaune there wasn't, just some family matter talked about" explained Yang.

 **"Oh, ok, also Yang/Ruby can you help me out a bit"** requested Jaune as he brought up Ruby's scroll **"For some reason this thing won't let me put anything in anymore and I have no idea why?"**

"That's because you can on put so many passwords before it locks out Jaune" explained Ruby.

 **"Ooohhh, that makes sense ... well I just leave this here and let go back to your family talk"** said Jaune placing the scroll on Yang's bed before closing the door.

...

...

...

"Well this kinda of getting awkward now" spoke Yang.

"Yeah ... mind letting me go now Yang" asked Ruby.

Yang gave a nod as she released Ruby from her embrace. "Still ..." began Yang "... I don't want to go fighting those type of Grimm EVER, got it."

"What! No way, we have Jaune. Did you forget how I was able to kick the Grimm's butt so easily it was piece of cake" countered Ruby.

"Mmm ... only if you have Jaune on you or else you hightail it out of there, deal" adjusted Yang as she brought her hand out.

"Deal" replied Ruby, grabbing Yang's hand as the two shock with mutual understanding.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

The next day was a Monday so both girls were preparing to go to school. Ruby choose to wear Jaune to school so she can show him signal academy as well other modern things. During school Ruby's friends were surprised by her new clothes and asked her where did she get it, Ruby lied saying it was a gift form a relative of hers lucky her friends accepted her explanation. During the rest of school Jaune was amazed by all the new sights as well as impressed by the level of advancement humanity had achieved.

After the last bell had rung signalling the end of the school day the two sisters parted there ways as Yang had opted to go hangout with her other friends while Ruby headed back home to continue practicing with Jaune.

"Ahh, nothing like being back home after a long hard day at school" said Ruby as she threw her book bag on top of the sofa and went into the kitchen to grab a drink.

 **"I don't think it was that hard Ruby, it looked pretty interesting to** **me"** replied Jaune.

"Well maybe to you Jaune, but you were only there for a single day. Trust me, its gets boring rather quickly, speaking from experience here Jaune. Besides, we still have to practice with your combat form remember."

 **"True"** replied Jaune.

* * *

The two headed back out to the clearing, used by both the sisters to keep their skills honed when not in school. Taking the gantlet out of her combat skirts many hidden pockets, she quickly slide the device on her hand before pulling the pin. In a display of fibers changing looks, color, and hardness, Jaune's form soon shifted into his signature combat form.

 _"I don't know if I can ever get used to that"_ muttered Ruby in her mind as a blush climbed up her checks again. Shoving those thoughts away Ruby focused on the main task on her mind.

The young reaper spent the rest of the evening training with Jaune as well as seeing if he had any hidden ability of some sorts. Unfortunately all the training and experimenting proved to be fruitless as Jaune seemed to have harbored no special ability of any sorts. However, Ruby did discovered the time limit she had with Jaune in his combat form before he would deform himself back to his base to avoid taking to much blood from the young reaper, currently the limit was 5 minutes.

"~pant~, ~pant~ Geez ... even with all that training we still haven't increased the time limit by even a second" complained Ruby as the golden rays of the evening sun shined upon her face as she laid on the cool grass beneath.

 **"Well, it's only been a few days Ruby, just give it some time and I'm sure you will increase it"** said Jaune as he attempted to cheer Ruby up.

"I know it's been only three days but ... ~sigh~, I'm not even sure how to describe it Jaune" replied Ruby. "It feels like I'm so ... close, like it's practically in my reach yet no matter how much I try it feels like it slips right out of my hand before I can get a good grip on it Jaune."

 **"Is that what it fells like Ruby"** questioned Jaune.

"Mmhm, and its really frustrating Jaune. ~sigh~ What even am I doing wrong, is there like some kind of special requirement that I don't know or something" complained Ruby.

...

 **"Ruby, I think I have an answer to your question Ruby"** spoke Jaune after a moment.

"Really, what is it?" replied Ruby.

 **"Well, when you don me in my combat form you start to blush a lot, I understand that you are embarrassed in my combat form but I think that may be the problem. When I go into my combat form I to feel something similar to what you said earlier Ruby ... only for me it feels like something is pushing me away instead of slipping away"** answered Jaune.

"What do you mean? Are saying that I'm pushing you away or something" questioned Ruby.

 **"Yes ... but not purposefully Ruby, look Ruby I'm sure with enough practice we can fix the problem easily so don't force yourself to do anything Ruby"** answered Jaune as he gave a forced laughter, hoping to raise his partners spirits.

...

...

...

"Gezz, I didn't know I was pushing you away Jaune" softly spoke Ruby.

 **"Huh? Ruby, it isn't your fault"** said Jaune.

"No Jaune, I'm your friend and first rule of being a good friend is not pushing you away. Besides, it isn't right, the first rule of being a hero is that you never turn someway away when they are in need" spoke Ruby with conviction.

To the young Rose the knowledge that she was pushing away Jaune was a great shock to her. To willingly push away someone who was in need spat on the the very ideas she followed to heart. After all, evil only triumphs if the hero does nothing about it.

"As your friend it's my job to help you out when your in pinch. So from now on I'm going to work with you until I no longer feel embarrass wearing you anymore" declared with strong conviction evident in her eyes.

 **"Whoa hold on their a moment R-"** began Jaune before Ruby interrupted him.

"Nope" interrupted Ruby with an emphasis on the "p".

 **"I'm sorry?"** asked Jaune.

"You heard what I said Jaune. I'm not going to sit around and not help you out Jaune, so till than my answer is a nope" calmly answered Ruby.

...

 **"Well ... if that is your answer than I really can't seem to stop you ... and, thanks ... for being my friend"** spoke Jaune as the last few words were whispered so only himself could hear them.

Ruby gave a cheerful nod as she placed the gauntlet on her hand once again and pulled the pin.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

 _"What to do Yang, What do you do"_ worriedly mused Yang as she paced around Patch's local air docks as she waited for her father and uncle Qrow to arrive back from their mission from Vale. They had left a week ago and today were now coming back, Yang had opted herself to go get them while Ruby was working with Jaune. Which in turn lead back to her main concern.

How she would explain to dad and uncle Qrow about the piece of living clothing currently under their roof without giving dad a heart attack.

 _"Alright, maybe we can hide Jaune from dad, we could say Ruby bought him because he was on sale ... no that won't work. Since when did Ruby care about clothes that much, besides, unless this was some kind bundle with a weapon of some sort no way dad will believe that nor uncle qrow for that matter."_

 _"Hm, maybe we can say I bought him instead ... no, I would never buy something like that. Still, even if we did hide Jaune who could say dad may accidentally find out. Okay, so if we did have to show dad and uncle Qrow Jaune we should probably start with how he saved Ruby/me, that will definitely give us some time to think our next_ plan" mused Yang before a familiar voice called her.

"Yang" called out Taiyang Xaio-long, Ruby and Yang's father.

"Hey firecracker" said Qrow as he gave his niece a half a wave.

"Hey, dad, Uncle Qrow, what are you two doing here so early, I thought we ride still had a few minutes left" asked Yang as droplets of sweat started to form.

"Well lucky for us thanks to combination of clear skies, no nearby Grimm, and a clear space, our bullhead was able to land earlier than expected" cheerfully answered Taiyang as he gave his daughter a big hug.

"Daaaddd, stop it, there's people here and your embarrassing me" complained Yang as she struggled to escape her father's grip.

"Oh how you wound me Yang, what happen to my little princess who used to love her father" asked Taiyang as he dramatically clutched his heart as somebody had stabbed it.

"Daaaddd" began Yang.

"Oh all right sweetie, still, where is Ruby anyway? I thought she would be with you Yang" asked Taiyang.

"Oh she's back home, she has some work she needed to finish" answered Yang.

Taiyang gave a nod of understanding as the three of them headed into the family car where Taiyang and Qrow placed their luggage in the back seats as Taiyang started the car engine. It wasn't long till the three were driving down dirt road back home as the evening sun illuminated the car's interior.

"So dad, how was your mission with uncle Qrow" asked Yang.

"Shitty" curtly replied Qrow as he took a swig from his flask.

"Qrow, language" chided Taiyang.

"What, you know I'm right. We spent nearly the entire week chasing around the entire forest before finding that damm nevermore nest which in turn said residents were there .them" argued Qrow.

"Yikes, looks like we two had a pretty rough weekend" commented Yang.

"Ignore your grumpy uncle Yang, he's just exaggerating" replied Taiyang. "Besides, enough about our little adventure, how did your week go Yang any interesting happen while we were gone?"

"Hm, ughh nothing much really dad, besides buying some new clothes nothing much" calmly replied Yang.

The rest of the trip itself was meet with relative silence thereafter as Taiyang focused on driving the car. For Qrow on the other hand he mostly stayed focused on his flask as well as thinking what drink he should make we they get back home ... if Tai hadn't thrown the drinks out ... again. Still the dusty old hunter observed his niece with the edges of his vision and saw that she looked worried about something.

"Heh firecracker, you seem a bit stressed there, you ok?" asked Qrow as looked at niece with some hidden concern.

"Huh, Oh heh I guess school work must be putting some stress on me" lied Yang.

"Uh hu" replied Qrow as he focused his attention back to the road. It was no mystery for the branwen that his niece was lying to him, put he did dared not push for the reasoning behind it for sometimes it was better not to ask.

* * *

Eventually the car came up to house driveway before coming to a stop moments later. The three of them exited the car as Taiyang did a few stretches as he inhaled the fresh air of nature.

"Ahh, nothing like being back home after a long week of working" said Taiyang.

"Whatever Tai, ~sigh~ let's get our stuff and go-" said Qrow before the the sound of an explosion sprang from behind the house.

"What was that!" exclaimed Taiyang as he and Qrow shared a quick look before heading to back with Yang following after them, muttering something under her breath.

As the three quickly reached the backyard there shocked by what they saw. littering the area were craters of various sizes. In the middle of this mess was none other than Ruby Rose who seemed to be wearing a sailor uniform of some sorts while clutching onto a double sided blade as if it was a crutch.

"~pant~ ~pant~ ~pant~ O-One more time Jaune" wheezed out Ruby as she shakily balanced herself.

 **"Ruby, please you need to take a break, I don't know if your body can take another shot for today"** advised Jaune with concern flowing out of his voice.

"D-Did that piece of clothes just talked ... your seeing the same thing right Qrow" whispered Taiyang as he was still to surprised to move. Qrow himself merely nodded in agreement.

"Please Jaune, one more try Jaune ... I can feel it Jaune, one more is all I need" pleaded Ruby as her hand went over to the pin and clutched it tightly.

 **"~sigh~ ... fine, one more and only ONE more"** answered Jaune after a moment of thinking.

Ruby gave a nod of appreciation as she gripped the pin, she took a deep before slowly pulling the pin. _"Remember Ruby, don't be embarrassed every time you do you push Jaune away from you, you push a person who in need away from ... your pushing a friend away from you"_

As the pin came to halt the life fibers that made Jaune exploded as the wrapped around the young reaper once again. As the fibers covered her body a faint presences in the back of her head. A week ago the young reaper would have never even felt it must interact with it. When she had first finally felt Jaune's presence she sub-consciously pushed him away, his presence simply felt too alien for her. But, as the days went by as the two practiced every day to every moment they could Jaune's presence became less and less alien for her.

Now she could feel Jaune's presence arching outwards as branched towards her body yet before it so much as made contact it halted to a complete stop. This was were Ruby had to come, to see if all the blood and sweat she sacrificed were vain or not. Reaching her metamorphic hand outward she brought up to the nearby branches of Jaune's presence before slowly coming to stop, till her fingertips just barely touched with the branches.

The branch wrapped around the finger as it spread across her entire body. She could feel a part of mind screaming at her to stop this, to push it all away but she did not.

 _"No more me, no more pushing away, no more pushing others in need, no more pushing friends away"_ resolved Ruby as Jaune's presence completely encased her.

As the transformation finally came to an end the whole word could now see Jaune's combat form at 100% full power.

While being similar to the original form they were a few differences. The wing shaped crest on her chest became larger and more pronounced. Her skirt was littered with small blades at the ends and on her head were two horns on the front of her head.

Before anyone could mutter a single sound Ruby leaped onto the air, reaching to point she could see the forest surrounding her home. Clutching onto Jaune's blade tightly Ruby took a deep breath before she gave a war cry. Both the grill behind her and the backside of the crest exploded with a jet of fire as they propelled the young reaper straight back down to the ground. Ruby raised the blade high on top of her head before swinging it downward and right at the ground.

Steel smashed into the ground, the ground held together for barely a moment before it erupted into a storm of debris and dust. Taiyang, Qrow, and Yang were forced to cover their eyes as the sheer force from the impact pushed them back by a bit. It took a while but eventually the three of them were finally able to open their eyes as the dust had finally settled. What they saw next utterly surprised them, where Ruby slammed the sword into the area around it had turned into a crater a size of a pool and in the middle of the crater was Ruby who looked like she was struggling to hold something back.

* * *

"~pant~ Look Jaune ~pant~ finally did it ~pant~ told you I would do it" Whispered Ruby barely able to contain her own pride.

 **"Yeah ... you did it Ruby ... you actually did ... thank you, friend"** replied Jaune who himself was surprised that his own partner was actually able to do it, in a week no less.

"Like I said, your my friend and friends help each other out" said Ruby was she raised herself up. As she did she noticed something on the edge of her vision.

"Oh hey Dad your back alre- ... uh dad? You ok there?" asked Ruby as she turned to greet her dad who was currently like he was about to faint as well as suffer a heart attack at any moment at the same time. Qrow on the other hand was currently covering his eyes with his hand while muttering something under his breath. Yang ... well both her hands where covering her face.

"Um you guys ok there? You guys looked like you just saw something ... embarrassing ... oh! ... ooohhhh" spoke Ruby as the gears in her head began to turn and her vision turned downward to Jaune who still in his combat form.

"Eheheh, boy what a story I got for this" said Ruby as she gave an awkward chuckle

* * *

 **LATER IN THE LIVING ROOM**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, almost a week ago Ruby was walking back from summer's grave, on the way Ruby so happened to accidentally encountered some kind of humanoid Grimm which almost killed both Ruby as well as greatly wound Yang. Only for later find this ... Jaune, who saved Ruby and helped her kill the beast by making her wear ... that thing. And what we saw just minutes ago was Ruby trying to ... become one with Jaune ... am I missing anything else" went over Taiyang as recapped the story his daughters just gave him.

The two girls gave a negative nod to his question.

"You know, under normal circumstances I would call this some kind of overblown joke or even a crazy story of some sort. Unfortunately, said proof is literally sitting right in front of me, and worst of all I'm still sober to top it off" spoke Qrow, taking a heavy chug from his flask.

"Well Tai, what do you think of this entire mess" asked Qrow

...

...

Taiyang stood up from his seat before going straight to the kamui, he knelled down until he was face to face with kamui as his eyes stared deep in the kamui's own, watching for any sort of lie.

"Jaune ... you saved both my daughters life, especially my youngest. For that I owe you my thanks" spoke Taiyang.

"I understand you have a ... bond with my youngest daughter so I want know ... if my daughter is every in danger, how far will you go to protect her" questioned Taiyang.

 **"Sir, Ruby was the first person to find me after a long time, while there was a bit of tension in the beginning she proved herself to be both a reliable partner and a good friend. So to answer your question, I would protect her in a heartbeat"** answered Jaune.

Taiyang searched deeply into his eyes, looking for even the slightest hint of lying. What he found was nothing more than pure conviction in both his eyes and words.

"I see, well ... welcome to the family Jaune" replied Taiyang as grin appeared on his face as the tension in air subsided while both Ruby and Yang released their breath in relief.

"However ..." began Taiyang as he turned his attention to his daughters, more importantly to Ruby "... I understand that Jaune may give you a rather massive power boost I don't want you to use him in public. Also, if you ever see another humanoid Grimm like what you told me, I don't want you to go fight them even if you have Jaune with you, leave it to the adults you two don't put yourself in danger, understand" ordered Taiyang, leaving no room to argue.

Both girls nodded in agreement.

"Good, now why you two head up to bed while me Qrow talk over with what you just explained" asked Taiyang.

* * *

 **IN RUBY'S BEDROOM**

* * *

"This is not fair, I mean come on, me and Yang fought the Grimm surly we can help out" complained Ruby to Jaune as she was preparing to go to sleep.

 **"Ruby, I think your dad is just worry about your safety I mean you both almost died to that Grimm so I think it's fair to say he was quite scared for yours and your sister's safety"** commented Jaune.

"~sigh~, I know but still we have experience fighting that Grimm and we have you as well so if another humanoid Grimm comes along we teach it a lesson or two" replied Ruby as did some karate moves to emphasis what she said.

Jaune simply shook his head **"Ruby even thou what you said is true but I believe it will be wise to immediately focus on becoming stronger, once you become an official huntress than we can start to investigate the mysterious Grimm, but for right now it would be wise to leave it to the adults and focus on becoming a huntress"** answered Jaune.

The red headed huntress merely gave a groan but nonetheless agreed to what Jaune recommend.

"Yeah yeah I know, but still I really wish we could help out thou … ~yawn~ … well, I guess will talk about it more tomorrow good night Jaune" said Ruby as she soon fell asleep form all the training she had done with Jaune.

The sailor uniform gave a small chuckle before giving the young reaper a good night before he himself went to sleep.

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY**

* * *

"Yes … ah Qrow, go to see you old friend" replied an unknown yet cherry voice voice.

"Save your friendly banter for Jimmy Ozpin" responded Qrow.

"If you say so, but into more important matters how did your mission go Qrow did we gain anything" asked Ozpin.

"Maybe, had to clean up the mess the Grimm left but I think we finally have found something about these ' _life fibers_ ' Ozpin" answered Qrow.

"Let's hope so Qrow, the last thing we need is another edge for Salem" said Ozpin.

"Actually Ozpin, I think we may have a problem on that front looks like Salem has been doing some experimenting" warned Qrow.

Qrow than started to explain about the mysterious Grimm and its ability to use dust as well as Jaune and his abilities.

"I see, thank you for bring this to me Qrow … ~sigh~ … it seems that I'll be taking Ironwoods offer after all" said Ozpin.

"I don't like it either Oz but were going to need his help if there are more Grimm like this" commented Qrow.

"It seems so … Qrow I don't want to take you away from your nieces but can you come over to my office tomorrow" said Ozpin.

"Yeah I can do that but Ruby won't be happy, but sure, I can do it, anyway night Ozpin" said Qrow as he turned off his scroll.

Ozpin merely gave a sigh before turn his head to Glynda.

"Glynda prepare a secure communication line with Ironwood tell him I'll accept his offer on some conditions" ordered Ozpin calmly

"Of course Ozpin" replied Glynda before she left to prepare the call to Ironwood.

 _"~sigh~ seems things are going faster than I thought, to think Salem will pull out those grimm, she must be getting desperate for the fragments ... looks like it's time to open the vault"_ grimly thought Ozpin as he peered out towards the city of vale afar in his personal office.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

The sound of sizzling bacon soon became the dominant sound as the scene started to pan out to reveal Taiyang cooking come beacon while his daughters soon came down ready for breakfast.

"Morning Girls, how are you two, oh just want to tell you Qrow had to leave early he be back later tonight" said Taiyang.

The sisters only gave a nod of acknowledgement still to groggy to say anything else. A few moments later Jaune hopped down to the kitchen giving the Xiao-long family a greeting.

 **"Morning everyone"** greeted Jaune before he sat on kitchen counter.

 **"So Ruby when do want to continue training"** asked Jaune, before Ruby could answer the door bell immediately rung.

"I'll get it" said Taiyang as went to towards the door.

"Yes" said Taiyang as he opened the door revealing a mail man holding a rather large box in his arms.

"Hello sir, umm this wouldn't be the Xiao-long household sir" asked the delivery man.

"Yes this is the Xiao-long household, what is it?" answered Taiyang.

"Oh good, I have a packaged for a miss Yang Xiao-long, if you can sign here and here pleased" Said the mail man.

After signing the board the mail man handed over the large package to Taiyang before giving a goodbye and began to leave.

"Hey Yang, did you buy anything while I was gone?" asked Taiyang as he brought the box over to the kitchen.

"Besides food not really, why?" responded Yang as the box was brought into the kitchen.

"Well someone had sent this to you Yang and it didn't say who" replied Taiyang.

 **"Why don't I open it in the living room for you two"** offered Jaune.

"Hmm ... alright if you say" said Taiyang as he handed over the box to Jaune, Jaune than took the box to the living. For a few minutes there was no sound coming from the living besides the sound of the box being opened a while ago. Ruby, feeling worried for her friend went to see how he was before she saw the state of Jaune.

Jaune seemed to be frozen in place with eyes wide open and his mouth opened in shock.

"Jaune … what's wrong" asked ruby as went over to her friend's side.

Jaune did not reply for a few moments before uttering a single word

…

…

…

Nora

* * *

 **Jesus Christ! This took way longer than I had anticipated, I had to literary writing the entire chapter bottom up ... was lot more shitty than I had realized. Though not the best thing it is certainly an improvement to old version.**

 **But enough about me ranting about my own problems, I should probably tell you guys my plans for now.**

 **1\. Minor EDITING on the other chapters, shouldn'y take to long**

 **2\. Get another chapter of An old Power**

 **3\. Another chapter of Cloth & Scythe**

 **4\. Surprise suprise, Another Chapter ... what shocking reveal (insert sarcasm) for A daughters story and probably the last chapter before the big meat comes in**

 **5\. ... a surprise ... a spectacular surprise**

 **6\. Finally, a one-shot**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

 **Bold: for Kamui**

normal : for regular talk

"So this is Nora … you say she is someone close to you" said Taiyang.

Jaune gave a nod before replying **"Yeah … she's an old friend"**.

"Wait didn't you say you no memories" said ruby.

" **I did, but when I saw Nora something just … clicked inside of me and i just remembered"** replied Jaune.

"So how much do know" asked Taiyang.

 **"Surprising a lot but right now i just trying to sort out all these memories"** replied Jaune.

"fair enough … so what do we do about her" said Tai as he pointed to kamui.

 **"What do you think, someone is was meant to wear Nora … and I think I have an idea"** replied the sailor uniform as he turned his eyes toward a very certain brawler.

"Wait … me!" Yang said pointing to herself.

 **"Well since I'm currently with ruby i guess that means you … or him"** replied Jaune pointing towards her father.

Yang immediately blanched at the just the thought of it "Uhh great now that's burned into my brain thanks Jaune" said Yang.

 **"Heh heh sorry yang"** apologized Jaune.

"But still do think I should wear her" asked Yang.

"I don't know Yang, are we sure this Nora person is safe" asked Taiyang in concerned tone.

 **"~sigh~ I not really sure … but my memories are telling me that she really is a good person … and I think you might like her Yang"** said Jaune.

 **"You and she are quite similar, but please give Nora a chance whatever happens I take responsibility."** declared Jaune.

Tai gave Jaune a deep stare for a few moments before releasing the breath he was holding

"Alright, I give this Nora person a chance … but if she does anything to harm my daughter all bets are off."

"Alright, well what are we waiting for let's wake up Nora." Declared Ruby.

A few moments later Yang brought a knife so Nora can get a taste of her blood as Jaune had said, she looked at Nora for a few moments before looking back at the rest of her family who was ready to jump in if anything happened.

"~deep breath~ alright, please let this work" thought Yang as she slit her thumb letting droplets of her blood to fall on Nora, for a few moments nothing happened.

"Come on don't tell me it didn't work, does she need more blood or -" as Yang train of thought of immediately interrupted as Nora wrapped her arm around Yang throat.

" **Ughh … my head … hey where am I? … … oh, hey Jaune I didn't see you there … why are looking at me like that"** asked Nora as she turned around, realizing what she done.

She immediately released the blonde brawler from her grip before apologizing for action.

* * *

 **"Sorry about that i usually don't do that … but anyway onto more important matters, Jaune you want blondie over to wear me right"** said Nora.

Jaune gave a nod before replying **"Yeah, i was hoping you would do it … umm Nora" said Jaune**.

Nora looked at Jaune in the eye for a few moments before responding **"... I see … … oh why not, alright Yang"** said Nora as she turned around to face the blonde brawler. **"So you want to wear me eh, normally I would not do it for strangers but since I got nothing better to do why not."**

"Really! Just like that, no fair why couldn't you do that Jaune" complained Ruby as she gave the kamui a mean (cute) glare.

 **"Heh, sorry ruby i make sure next I won't make the same mistake next time"** offered Jaune.

Before Ruby could continue the rest of family was interrupted by Xiao-long patriarch

"Well, since that got all your guys attention I think we should be asking the most important question, who sent you here" asked Taiyang.

Nora became silent for moment as body became tensed **"Who sent me? … … … I don't got clue"** replied Nora returning back to herself as well as causing the rest to give large sigh in response.

"Well I guess I was asking too much" said Taiyang quietly to himself.

" **Sorry guys, like I said I don't really remember that much to begin with"** replied Nora.

 **"Damn, so she doesn't know as well, ~sigh~ I guess I was asking for to much"** thought Jaune.

 **"Well moving on do you think it's time for you know what Nora"** said Jaune.

 **"? … OH that, well I'm ready if Yang is ready as well"** replied Nora.

A few minutes later the Xiao-long family was gathered around the backyard with Yang in the center holding Nora in her hands.

"God this a bit embarrassing" thought Yang as see saw her family trying to give her some encouragement … and failing … badly. Yang took a deep breath before saying to Nora.

"well, better get it over with … well i ready … … hello, Nora ... don't tell me you need more blood. … ~sigh~ god dammit Nora" said Yang.

Yang then bit into her thumb allowing blood to flow from it and onto the kamui. After a few seconds Nora's eyes shot open and then proceed to latch herself onto the blonde brawler forcing her to bend backwards at an uncomfortable angle, Yang could only grunt in pain as Nora spread herself eventually the pain soon disappeared, for a few moments nothing happened until Yang felt a rush of energy flow to every part of her body.

Yang could only keep her mouth shut for a while until she let she let out a scream, when that happened a bright soon engulfed Yang forcing everyone else to shield their eyes. After a few minutes, the light had finally died now showing the rest of the family Nora's transformation.

Over all the design was like Jaune's own state, however there was some key differences between the two. One of the differences was the color, where Jaune was primarily a white color with some gold trimmings Nora's was a mix of white, orange, and pink. Another difference is that were Jaune's form was more … revealing, Nora's form was less so, the skirt for instance instead of barely stopping at kneecaps went straight down to her heels, another was there was two small wings on the sides of her head as well.

However, the most important difference is what was behind Yang. Behind her were two large wings, each the size of teenager from the look of it, on each wing there was an eye like pattern on them then on the crest part of her chest.

"Whoa … impossible she already can use 100%" whispered Jaune in awe.

"What! No fair why couldn't you do that before" said Ruby now with a small rain cloud over her head.

"~chuckle~ calm down ruby just because she was able to use 100% now does not mean she has fully mastered wearing Nora" said Taiyang while patting his youngest daughter on her head.

As for the blonde brawler she could only look at herself and feel awed by the amount of new found power that coursing through her veins.

 **"You liking the power boost"** said a voice in her head surprising her before realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Nora is that you" asked Yang aloud.

 **"Yep, so how are liking my form Yang"** asked the Kamui.

"It's … kind of tight to be truthful" replied Yang.

 **"Pfft please don't worry about that you get used to it but besides that, how about I show what your new _appendages_ can do"** responded Nora with in playful tone in her voice.

"What do meeeeeeeeee- "cried Yang as her body was lunched straight into the air until it finally stopped a few minutes later.

 **"Now Yang I know _might_ be scared but don't worry you're not going to fall anytime soon, right now just focus on your wings"** said Nora.

"Wait, hold a damm moment … dammit Nora" thought Yang as she slowly looked realizing that she was _very_ high up. Yang gulped before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Alright Yang just calm down, just calm down. … alright just focus on my _wings_ " thought Yang as she began to concentrate on using her in appendages.

At first, she could only describe the feeling as … odd for better lack of term. Trying to think about what to do next she tried to move her wings a bit left and surprising she felt the wings start moving to left. Want to try something else she focused on making her wings move forward instead of left, soon enough the huntress in training began to feel a soft cool breeze touch her face before realizing that she was moving at a constant, albeit slow, speed.

Yang, deciding to see what her wings can really do concentrated more on going forward resulting her speed to increase until the wind was blowing straight into her face. Eventually she soon slowed herself downed and began to slowly go back to where she was, she soon began to slowly drift down, though not without some near accidents.

* * *

"So, Yang what was it like to fly" asked Ruby with the rest of family now resting back at home.

"It was pretty nice, the feeling of wind blowing on your face and sense of freedom it's an amazing experience little sis … Oum, now I want to fly again" replied Yang.

"Whoa, slow down their Yang I can see that you seemed to enjoy your time with Nora but let's take this with baby steps girls" said Taiyang.

 **"I agree with Taiyang, I know you might like the power me and Nora give to both of you but I think you both still need training before you fully master us"** pointed out Jaune.

" **Jaune is right you two, you both still have a long way before you can use us both to full potential"** commented Nora to Jaune's previous statement.

* * *

Eventually it was decided that Ruby and Yang will continue their training with the two kamui's tomorrow. Soon the scene changed, gone was the living room of the Xiao-long household, now the camera showed them to be in Ruby's room with the windows showing it was now night and moon seemed to glow brightly today.

 **"Heh Ruby what are you reading over there"** asked Jaune seeing his partner fully focused on the book.

"Oh this, it's just an old fairy tale I read when I was a kid." **"What's the book about"** asked Jaune.

"Well, the book's called the knights of color, the story is about four knights, each one having a unique color, and their adventures throughout remnant. Currently I'm on the chapter where they are fighting this giant rat Grimm in the sewers of Vale – " said Ruby.

 **"Uhh, please don't tell me more, that was honestly one of the worst jobs we took Oum, it took us days just to get the stink off us it … … wait … how did I know that"** said Jaune more to himself.

"Jaune" said Ruby interrupting the kamui's train of thought "what happened during your journey to town of green vale" asked ruby.

 **"Me, Nora and … mmm… two others went their due rumors of dangerous Grimm, however, when we got there we soon found out that the town was under the control of a mad cult.** **Mmm, can't remember the details but in the end, we defeated the leader of cult and was able to save the town I believe."** Said Jaune confused that he even knew that at all.

 **"Could this be because of Nora"** thought Jaune. **"that would make sense though, ever since I saw Nora I had all these new memories inside me … what's wrong with Ruby why is she so still, crap don't tell me I did something wrong"** thought Jaune before he was unexpectedly scooped up by the red-haired reaper and brought in bone crunching hug.

"Oh my god! Your one of the knights of color, this is so cool, ~gasp~ could I get your autograph" said Ruby in rapid pace while simultaneously crushing the poor kamui.

 **"Ruby … please … your … crushing me"** begged Jaune as he began to see some kind of light in front of him.

Ruby immediately let the white kamui before apologizing "Oh my god I so sorry Jaune please tell me you are ok" said Ruby not wanting her latest friend to die on her.

 **"Uh just try not crush me again then we be cool"** replied Jaune.

"Sorry … but I guess I was so excited, it isn't every day that you get to meet the hero from your favorite story" explained ruby.

 **"~sigh~ true, but try not to crush me next time, I don't think I'll survive the next one"** said Jaune with a deadpan.

"Hey Jaune, could I ask you some more questions" asked Ruby.

 **"Questions about what?"** replied Jaune.

"About your adventures with the other knights" said ruby.

 **"Well … I guess there is no harm in it but I going to warn you even though I have remembered more about my past there is a lot I still don't remember so I won't be able to reply to all your questions** " said Jaune.

For the rest of the night the Ruby Rose asked Jaune about his adventures with the knights and Jaune in turn answered each one to the best of his ability.


	4. Chapter 4(edited)

**A/N Hey guys it's me, now I normally don't answer your questions on the review section (something i wish to remedy soon, so hopefully i answer more of your questions) but i understand that a lot of you have that it would be wise to get a beta reader and i wish to inform you that i have been contacting more than couple of beta readers. However, i have to get a response back so until than i have to go without one.**

 **(2018): Hey, just telling you this is a edited version of the original**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

 _ **Bold: Kamui thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **LOCATION: SDC RAILWAY**

* * *

The broken moon of remnant laid bare for all to see as inky night sky danced around the celestial body, after a few seconds the screen panned out now revealing a freight train, with the SDC symbol, speeding through the night over a large ravine. The camera soon moved over towards the back of the freight train where two individuals could be seen waiting in front of the door.

The camera soon panned towards the two now revealing one them to be a red haired male in fancy black suit holding a sheathed katana as well wearing what it seems to be a Grimm mask.

The other one was a male with brown hair and wearing white vest and a pair of cargo pants, the male wore a rather bulky steel colored gantlet on his left arm, camera also showed a fox tail swing behind his waist signaling his Faunus heritage.

* * *

"Where is she, she suppose to be here by now" grumbled the fox Faunus.

"Just give Blake some time Garnet" replied the red haired man, "It's not easy bypassing SDC security you know."

"Fair enough Adam, but were what … 20 minutes late -" before the now named Garnet could continue an audible click could be heard coming form the door. The door slowly opened revealing a female wearing a similar Grimm mask with raven black hair, light tan skin wearing hunter grade clothing.

"About time you got here Blake" said Garnet.

The cat Faunus merely gave a shrug, "Sorry, security was more tight than the Intel said. So are you two ready" asked Blake. The two Faunus gave a nod before entering through the door.

"Blake give us a rundown of the security" ordered Adam.

"Beside what the Intel had already told us the security seems to be the same only just twice the size than we excepted. I've also disabled the automated detachment function of the train so we don't need to worry about the SDC doing something funny, besides that everything else is mostly the same" explained Blake.

"Seems your information was good after all Garnet" replied Adam.

"Told you so boss, if there is one thing I'm partially good at it is info ..." answered garnet with pride in his voice "... anyway, Blake are there any nearby terminals" asked the fox Faunus. The cat Faunus shook her head in response.

The fox Faunus clicked his teeth in annoyance before replying "Tch, well this makes it harder" muttered garnet in a annoyed tone.

"Anyway, Adam you know what we're looking for anyway" asked the cat faunas to her mentor.

"Unfortunately no, but I know that it is in a crate designated under the name Lilly."

"Lilly huh … not the first name I would choose. So where is it held?" asked Blake.

"Well to answer that Blake the cargo is currently held near the front of the train and as you know is currently guarded by some spider droids, but if forces are more than we excepted than be prepared for rough ride" warned garnet.

With that over the three Faunus began their long trek towards their destination. Eventually the group found a terminal on the second cart they crossed.

"Finally, now step back people and let the tech wizard do his magic" said garnet as he began to hack the terminal. As garnet was working on the terminal Blake turned her attention to her mentor as she wanted to ask a few questions about a rumor circulating through the fang.

"Hey Adam, has there been any news about _that women_ yet" asked Blake while waiting for garnet to finish up.

"No, but don't worry Blake about her, I will handle her when the time comes" growled Adam.

"Hey, are you guys talking about that lady still" asked garnet,

"Said lady broke into one of our bases and slaughtered our brothers & sisters" growled Adam.

"Calm down boss we don't want you to blow a gasket yet and besides could you really blame me, I've been to mistral for a couple of weeks only to be put on this mission the minute I came back so yeah there's a lot I need to catch up on … also I'm done so if you two now can use your scrolls to access most of the camera on the train, however, I give you an hour tops before you no longer have that access" replied Garnet.

"An hour should be good enough, also did you find anything else about our target" asked Adam, garnet nodded his head.

"Yeah I did and I think it's something we should all hear" spoke Garent

"What is it" asked Blake.

"Well it seems I may have been a little off by the info, I originally thought this was some high-quality dust but this … this has Atlas military written all over it" said Garnet surprising the two Faunus.

"How big are we talking about" demanded Adam.

"Don't know, all I'm getting it that the military found something, maybe a weapon I guess, belonging to some organization. I can't get any more from this terminal, going to need to head towards the main one if we want to find anymore" finished the fox Faunus.

"I see" said Adam while the rest of the group was silent waiting for their leader's response. A few moments passed before Adam spoke up, "were continuing the mission people, we already spent a large amount of resources for the info about this item and besides if this is really a weapon than maybe we can use it for our goals" finished Adam. Adam then motioned the other two to follow his lead.

The trio of Faunus eventually reached the door towards the cart of their destination. "Garnet is this the one" asked Blake, the fox Faunus gave thumbs up in response.

"Alright, I go first than" said Adam. When Adam entered the cart, he was greeted by the sight of numerous crates stacked and lined neatly.

"Alright everyone split up and remember the name of the box is Lilly" ordered Adam. The three Faunus proceeded to split up as they search for the container.

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Hey Blake have you found anything yet" asked Garnet.

"No, still looking" replied Blake.

"What about you Adam, anything?" asked Blake.

"No, at this rate were never going to find it on time … Garnet head towards the main terminal and find the right box" ordered the bull Faunus.

"Got it boss" responded Garnet as he headed towards the front of the train where the main terminal was held.

As the two Faunus continue to search around a few moments later the lights soon shut off and dim red lights immediately came on, while that was happening sirens began to blare.

"Dammit, did Garnet trip the alarms. Blake get to the back of the door I'll go get Garnet" barked Adam as he quickly raced towards the front door, when he opened the door he was greeted by the sight a large humanoid Grimm with a bird-like mask on its face. "Wha-" was all Adam could say before a large fist slammed into his face propelling him into a nearby crate knocking it over and causing it's content, multiple brief cases, to fall out.

"Adam" cried Blake as she ran towards her mentors aid, as she ran to help her mentor her eyes immediately darted over to the pile of brief cases with one of them having the name Lilly imprinted on it.

 _"Huh, look at that"_ thought Blake as she launched her weapon, Gambol Shroud, towards the brief case and once her weapon was tied around it she pulled it back towards her.

"Adam, I got the package" said Blake as Adam slowly raised up before giving a nod to Blake only to flip backwards to avoid another punch from the Grimm.

"Blake get back to the door and on to the rood, I'll cover you, now go!" ordered Adam as he blocked another attack form the Grimm.

The cat Faunus gave a nod before following her leaders order, once she got on the roof she turned her head back to see her master catching up with her but the humanoid Grimm was right behind him as well.

"To the back, we will jump off from the rails" shouted Adam.

Both Faunus quickly raced towards the end of the train as far as they can pumping as much aura into their legs as much as possible.

"Adam I don't see that Grimm anymore, I think we lost-" was all the cat Faunus could say before pain erupted from her right shoulder and soon enough a cry of pain erupted from her mouth.

"Blake" cried out Adam seeing an arrow of glass sticking out of her shoulder.

"My My, it seems I need to work on mine aim" said feminine sultry voice.

"You" growled Adam now realizing who the she was.

"Yes, me. You know Adam this all could have been avoided if you just listened to my offer dear a while ago" spoke Cinder Fall, walking towards the downed duo.

The bull Faunus snarled at Cinder before grabbing his blade, ready to cut down the filthy human in front of him once and for all.

"You know I would not recommend that if I were you" advised Cinder before Adam launched himself towards her. Before Adam's blade could reach her it was quickly blocked by a large arm coming out under the cart. Adam quickly moved back as the humanoid Grimm burst out under him with another one in tow.

"This all could have been avoided dear if you just had been a good friend and accepted my previous offer Adam. Normally I'm a bit more willing to give second chances for people in your position but from what I heard from a little birdy it seems that you two are in possession of something very dear to me so sadly I won't be giving you that second chance. But don't worry, I make sure to take good care of the white fang Adam" finished Cinder.

With the jerk of her wrist both humanoid Grimm launched themselves towards the bull Faunus. Adam brought his sword up to block the tow incoming attacks.

"Blake ..." shouted Adam " ... Quickly, open the case."

Blake gave a nod before turning her attention to the case, _"Dammit, looks like it's voiced locked, don't think I got any other choice"_ thought Blake as she avoided another arrow from cinder. Seeing no other way Blake added some aura into her arm before slamming her weapon onto the case.

After a few more moments cracks slowly began to appeared on the case, the cat Faunus began to put more pressure until the case finally broke.

* * *

 _"W.. wh … what is this"_ thought Blake as looked at so called _weapon._

As this was happening Adam was currently avoiding another fist before bringing his sword up to cut down the incoming arrow.

One of the humanoid Grimm soon threw itself towards the bull Faunus, in response Adam slashed the beast in the stomach once in range. The beast howled in pain, as Adam leaped onto the beast ready to plunge his blade into the Grimm's neck.

Before he could bring his blade down a large fist slammed itself onto his side causing him to cry out in pain as aura began to repair the damage. Before he could get up he rolled towards the side to avoid a glass blade. Adam quickly got up before having to dodge multiple glass daggers thrown by Cinder.

Another humanoid Grimm leaped towards the bull Faunus, once in range the Grimm was about to crush the Faunus before Adam fired, his shotgun/sheath Blush, staggering the beast momentary and giving Adam the time to jump back to Blake.

"Blake, why haven't you use that weapon yet" demanded Adam.

"Does this look like a weapon to you" argued Blake as she revealed a dark green sailor uniform with pink highlights and small scarf around it.

"Surprised" called Cinder as the two humanoid Grimm's stood by her side, "As much as I enjoyed this little game of ours I have started to grow a bit tired of it" finished Cinder as she outstretched her arm and brought her palm out to face the two Faunus.

She gave the two a small smirk before a fiery inferno erupted from her hand hurling towards the two and engulfing the two in flames.

...

"Hmm … It seems that the two jumped off the train" said Cinder as her smirk slowly faded, "After them" she ordered as the two humanoid Grimm soon leaped off the train and into the forest below.

* * *

 **IN THE FOREST**

* * *

"Blake, are you alright" asked Adam.

"Yeah, I'm fine ..." replied Blake "... But we need to make distance, those Grimm might be upon us soon" she commented.

"Your right Blake but there is still something else we still need to deal with" said Adam as he partially touched the arrow still embed into Blake's shoulder causing her to hiss out in pain in response.

"Were going to need to push it through if we are going to get it out" said Adam.

"Just do it already" hissed Blake as Adam in a swift motion quickly pushed the arrow out causing Blake to hiss out in pain, afterwards Adam used the sailor uniform and tied it around the wound.

Adam then pulled up the cat Faunus up as they began to make distance between their pursuers. Eventually the two Faunus began to slow down until they finally reached a clearing that had a nearby stream of water by the side.

"Adam, at this rate were not going to be able to out run them, looks like we're going to have to fight" said Blake as her enhanced hearing picked the various sounds of dead branched being crushed.

Adam gave a small nod before heading over to the nearby stream and began to use his mask to drink the water, his apprentice soon followed his actions.

"Your right Blake we definitely going have to face them. Blake are you still in fighting condition" asked Adam, Blake gave a curt nod in response. "Alright, let's get prepared."

* * *

A few minutes later one of the humanoid Grimm burst from the trees, the beast brought its head upward sniffing the air for its prey. The beast soon saw something on the corner of its eye, it moved a bit closer towards the item till it soon realize that it was a fake Grimm mask. Moving a bit closer to the mask the to grab it the beast heard some ruffling in the bushes. Slowly coming out of the bushes was one of its prey, the cat Faunus to be exact.

Grimm & Faunus stared at each other, amber & red eyes locked on to each other until the cat Faunus charged towards the beast in a burst of speed. The Grimm launched its fist towards the incoming hunter in response, Blake, at the last second jumped atop the beast's arm and with a burst of aura launched off of it with her weapon gleaming in the air ready to plunge it into the beast's head.

Another fist burst from the forest grabbing the Faunus and crushing her. However, both Grimm were confused when their prey had started to crumble into dust.

Before the Grimm in the clearing could even react the creature heard a noise underneath it, looking down the Grimm saw a smirking Adam that immediately clutched his blade and swung at the beast. The beast was barely able to protect its face before the blade soon drove into its lower torso and went upwards till it finally stopped at its lower neck before being wretched out.

The beast roared in pain as it proceeded thrash wildly against the bull Faunus, as the beast was about to land a hit on Adam Blake sprang from the forest, using gambol shroud she swung it at the beast's legs warping them around them. Using her aura to pull the beast's legs upward causing the beast to fall prone.

A few seconds later the second humanoid Grimm appeared, riddled with bullet holes and slashes. The Grimm quickly pulled its other kin up before turning its sights back to the two Faunus duo in front of them.

The two beast of darkness stared the two Faunus for a couple of moments before their bodies began to tense up and go still.

The two Faunus looked at the Grimm in confusion before they both gave the most inhuman roar they had ever heard before the two Grimm began to slowly transform right in front of their eyes.

Blake began firing multiple rounds into the two beasts, Adam slowly put his sword back into its sheathe before channeling as much aura he could muster into the blade. Than in a few moments later Adam zoomed past Blake before stopping right in front of one of the beast.

For a mere instant, the world turned grey and black for before Adam gave roar and swung his blade upward, leaving a burning streak, and cutting the still transforming beast in half.

"Behind you" yelled Blake to Adam as the bull Faunus turned around to face the newly transformed Grimm staring at him. Adam, spending too much aura in that previous attack, was not able to dodge the incoming fist that immediately slammed into his ribs propelling him towards a nearby tree.

Before the bull Faunus could even move a muscle the Grimm appear right in front of him, the Grimm garbed the leader of the white fang and threw him further into the forest. The beast then after caught a sickle that was about to strike its back and pulled it forward with the weapons wielder following soon after, the beast than slammed its elbow into Blake's stomach resulting in a cry of pain and propelling her into a nearby tree.

The beast than returned its attention back towards its previous prey, in a burst of speed the beast soon appeared where it had thrown its prey, now seeing the still prone bull Faunus desperately trying to get up.

The beast walked towards the battered leader of the white fang before picking him up by the neck and in a swift motion snapped his neck ending his instantly. Once that was done the beast dropped the corpse before slowly turning its attention towards the terrified cat Faunus behind it.

* * *

 _"He's dead … oh Oum he's actually dead"_ thought a terrified Blake as she slowly stepped back each time the beast took a step.

After what felt like an eternity to the cat Faunus the beast soon zoomed in front of her face before slamming its fist into her chest causing more than one ribs to crack as she was flung back into the clearing.

"Is … is this how I die" whispered Blake to herself as the humanoid Grimm slowly creeped up to her. "So this it huh, just going to die here forgotten eventually … Oum I had so much I wanted to do."

...

...

 _ **"So, is this how you are going to die Blake"**_ questioned an unknown voice.

"Who said that" thought Blake as looked around for the source of the voice.

 _ **"Who do you think, I should also mention that your wound is starting to bleed again as well … hmm, your blood taste like … fish, very strong fish taste I might add"**_ the voice replied.

Blake widen her eyes before turning them towards the green sailor uniform that was still tied around her shoulder.

"Impossible … your … talking" whispered Blake in shock.

 _ **"People do say that a lot but I digresses, as you know you don't have much time left before that Grimm takes our life so I an offer for you. I help you survive and lend you my power … in return I request your aid to help find some people close to me"**_ offered the voice.

"How can you even help me now … your still a sailor uniform" argued Blake.

 **"And you have nothing to lose at moment besides your life"** countered the sailor uniform. Before Blake could further argue the Grimm picked up the cat Faunus by the head and brought it to its eye level.

Slowly but surely Blake began to feel pressure on the sides of her head, while not too bad at the moment the it gets more and more stronger each second, she waits

...

"Alright I … accept our offer … just save me … please" whispered Blake as pressure began to become nearly unbearable.

 **"Very well, I do hope you hold to your end of the bargain … also the names Ren"** said the newly named Ren.

And then Blake Belladonna saw only white before darkness engulfed her.


	5. Chapter 5(edited)

**A/N Welcome, my name is RobotGod and yeah I know, it's been a while. But hey I got a new chapter out so that's neat also on a more important note I understand to you guys have been asking me to get a beta for this story and my response is that I'm trying, it's just that they aren't responding so unless you know a beta I going to be doing this by myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

 _ **Bold: Kamui thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **AT NIGHT IN VALE**

* * *

" **Ruby … are you still mad at me"** asked Jaune.

"Nnnooo, why would I, oh wait now I remember. You made me sit in the bullhead's bathroom, practically naked mind you, for the entire time it took us to reach Vale" replied Ruby.

" **Hey it's not my fault, how was I suppose to know that I had such a terrible case of air sickness"** countered Jaune.

"Fair enough, but still you made me sit, in my undies may I remind you, for hours while you were dry heaving for most of the trip" argued Ruby.

" **~Ahem~, moving aside I have to ask you why are even here in the city of vale anyway, not that I mind the scenery, it's pretty neat"** asked Jaune, hoping to change the topic to something less embarrassing.

"Oh, I was going to pick up a package that I ordered a while, the place were going to is a small dust shop called dust till dawn" answered Ruby.

Eventually the duo reached the shop where they were greeted by the elderly owner who told them that their order will be ready in a few minutes. Ruby decided to browse the store until the order was ready, eventually she found a nice corner where there was a headset to listen to the latest songs and a rack of the latest weapon magazines.

As the two were minding their own business the door opened again, this time more than couple of men in black suits walked in while carrying an assortment of weapons. Before the store owner could open his mouth one the men brought his gun up to the owners head effectively shutting him up.

A few moments later a man with bright orange hair wearing a white coat and a bowler hat soon stepped in.

"Y-Y-Your Roman Torchwick" stammered the store owner in fear that such an infamous thief like him was in his store.

"~sshh~ Don't worry old man were not here to take your life" calmly replied Roman before turning back to the grunts. "Grab the dust" ordered Torchwick as he proceeded to knock out the store owner.

As the men proceeded to steal the dust one of them saw a little girl wearing a long red cloak near the corner of the store.

"Hey, put your hands up where I can see them" demanded the mercenary, however, the girl did not seem to respond.

"Hey! I said put your hands up where I can see them" said the merc again but this time with louder voice.

Placing the headphones down Ruby turned around to face the merc before opening her mouth, "Are you … trying to rob me?"

A few moments later Roman soon saw one of his men fly into the nearby wall, giving a sigh Roman motioned one of his men to care of the problem, only for a few moments later see said merc fly out the store, through the window while having a red blur on him.

Torchwick and his men peered out only to see a short red headed girl wearing a sailor uniform/red cloak while also holding a very large scythe in her arms.

"What are you waiting for, take care of her" ordered Torchwick as his men leapt onto the street ready to face the girl.

* * *

" **Ruby, behind you"** said Jaune as the young reaper blocked an oncoming blade from behind.

"A little sooner would be nice" commented Ruby as she fired a round from crescent rose into one of the merc's chest flinging him into a nearby lamp post effectively knocking him out.

" **I'll try next time … also you might want to hurry up, that guy in the white coat is escaping with the dust"** replied Jaune. Ruby turned around to see the Torchwick was climbing a fire escape ladder and up to roof.

"Hey, get back here" said Ruby as she ran to apprehend Torchwick, only to be blocked by the remaining mercs. Ruby immediately turned crescent rose back into scythe form before letting loose a barrage of attacks against the mercs taking them out quickly.

Ruby than turned her attention back to Torchwick only to see him near the top of the roof. Ruby quickly pumped aura into her legs before crouching down and leaping upwards plus the extra help from crescent rose helped ruby hurl herself up to the roofs where Roman was currently on before continuing her chase of the master thief.

Their chase continued for a few more minutes until ruby saw a bullhead slowly descend to some nearby rooftops. Roman soon turned around to face Ruby before firing a couple rounds at her forcing her to dodge out of the way.

"Sorry riding hood but this is where our little chase ends" said Roman as he leapt into the bullhead only to afterword fire another round at ruby.

Ruby, just having avoided the last attack was unable to avoid the next one, the young huntress immediately braced herself for the pain … only for it to not come. Opening her eyes, she saw a large purple glyph in front of her only to later see one of her idols, Glynda Goodwitch, stand in front of her. Before she could even say anything Goodwitch begun to attack the bullhead before a mysterious woman in a red dress came out.

The two began an intense battle before the bullhead finally escaped leaving ruby with Goodwitch.

* * *

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

* * *

The rest was a blur for ruby and before she knew it she was now in a integration room waiting for people to come while simultaneously worry about her future.

" _Oh please don't tell me I'm in big trouble. Dad is going to be so angry at me and that's not even adding yang into the equation"_ thought Ruby as she fidgeted in her seat.

 **"Calm down ruby, your blood pressure is rising again. I'm pretty sure they aren't here to arrest you ruby, I bet they just want to ask some questions before sending you back home"** assured Jaune.

Before ruby could retort the door soon opened to reveal a man with grey hair holding a plate of cookies and Glynda Goodwitch right behind him.

...

"Ruby Rose … you have sliver eyes" said the man as he sat down.

"Ughh" responded Ruby with confusion evident in her voice.

Not giving ruby any chance to form a proper reply the man placed the plate of cookies in front of ruby motioning her to have some.

A few seconds later ruby was now consuming the cookies like no tomorrow

After a while the man finally opened his mouth, "Do you who I am" asked the man with grey hair.

"Your Professor Ozpin, headmaster of the famous beacon academy" replied Ruby. "You are correct Miss Rose" replied the now named Ozpin.

"Miss Rose, if I may ask another question, what is the purpose of huntsmen" asked Ozpin.

"A huntsmen job is to hunt down the Grimm sir" answered Ruby.

"You are correct Miss Rose, thank for answering my questions. Now we can begin with the important ones" said Ozpin. "If I understand Miss rose you were at the shop, dust till dawn, during the time of the robbery, correct" asked Ozpin.

"Mmhmm ... I was huuwagh and huuzahh" answered ruby as she began to do a few karate moves to emphasis before sitting back down in embarrassment, "Sorry" whispered Ruby.

"I see Miss Rose" said Ozpin as he gave a small chuckle, "And from what Glynda told me you also fought the infamous thief Roman Torchwick while trying to apprehend him" continued Ozpin.

"Kind of ..." said ruby "… and sorry, for not catching Torchwick sir" apologized ruby.

"It's alright Miss Rose, Roman Torchwick has been a thorn on vale's side for a while, the man has avoided many of our huntsmen before it's nothing to worry about" assured Ozpin.

"Now Ruby, if the records are correct you wish to enlist into my school after you finish signal, correct?" asked Ozpin.

"Yep" said Ruby emphasizing the "P", "I got two more years before I'm ready to enlist into beacon sir" replied Ruby.

"Mmhmm … Miss rose, what if I said I had spot left and I'm willing to give it to you" asked Ozpin.

"I-I would absolutely take it sir" said ruby, "but you're not actually serious are you."

"Oh quite the contrary" said Ozpin before he continued "Miss Rose you have shown exceptional skill in battle from what I've heard and seen I believe that skill can be further nurtured in my academy. So yes, Miss Rose I am offering you the chance to attend beacon academy earlier than normal, do you accept?" said Ozpin.

"I-I-I would gladly accept sir" said Ruby in a excited tone.

"Very well" said Ozpin as he handed a letter to Ruby "give this to your guardian so they may know what has happened, and with that I do bid you a good night Miss Rose also you are now free to go now as well" said Ozpin as he stood up.

Just as Ozpin was about to go through the door he stopped before turning towards ruby again before opening his mouth, "Oh, and I do hope to see your Kamui in action Miss Rose" said Ozpin before he left leaving a shocked rose alone.

" _How does he know"_ thought Ruby shocked that somebody else than her family knew about Jaune and Nora.

 **"Seems we need to keep our eye close to your soon to be headmaster ruby, but on other matters I do believe we should head home for now, we can deal with this later tomorrow"** advised Jaune.

"Yeah" agreed Ruby as headed back home to explain the news to her family.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

"~Sigh~, I've should have seen this coming me" said Ruby to herself as she was once again in a bullheads bathroom in her bra/panties while watching Jaune, who was a sickly green color, dry heave on the toilet.

A few minutes later ruby finally excited the bathroom with Jaune mostly back to his original color with only a small hint of green on him. "We really need to fix that airsickness of yours Jaune" said ruby.

" **Oooh, tell me about it"** groaned Jaune.

Ruby gave a mental sigh before returning towards her seat, only to be brought into a death hug by Yang.

"Oh I'm so happy that my own little sister is going to beacon with her big sis" said Yang while hugging Ruby.

"Ack, Yang stop it" whined Ruby as she desperately tires to fine a way out of her sister's grasp, eventually Yang decided to let her sister go, letting ruby obtain some very needed air.

Before ruby opened her mouth she immediately recognized something was missing on her sister.

"Hey Yang, didn't you say you were going to wear Nora today?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, she's right here sis" said Yang as she showed ruby that she was wearing Nora underneath her normal clothes.

"Ohh" said Ruby.

…

…

...

" **Hey Ruby, isn't that beacon"** asked Jaune as the clouds parted to now showing the sisters their new home, Beacon Academy.

After a quick introduction given by a hologram of Miss Goodwitch the bullhead soon landed on the academy's landing pads. Once off Yang soon left ruby stating that she was going to hang out with her other friends.

Thus, now leaving ruby to wonder around the courtyard ... alone.

"Great now even Yang has abandoned me, ~sigh~, so Jaune where should we go now" asked Ruby.

 **"Probably to the auditorium, come on, there's got to be a map somewhere around here"** replied Jaune.

"Yeah let's go-" said ruby before she bumped into someone's way, opening her eyes ruby saw a few fakes of dust gently landed on her nose.

* * *

 **ONE EXPLOSION LATER**

* * *

" ** _Well … that could have gotten better"_** thought Jaune.

 _"You think"_ thought back ruby as she was currently being verbally berated by some white-haired girl, Weiss or something like that.

"~huff~, Look I don't have time to deal with this mess" said the now named Weiss as she gave ruby a pamphlet called dust for dummies. "Read it, learn it, memorize it, and watch where you're going next time as well" said Weiss before she left ruby.

" **Hpmm, well she's a rude one isn't … she "** commented Jaune as he started at Wiess fleeting from. For a moment, the white Kamui had thought he saw a brief … change of color on the girl's clothes, from a snow white they had almost became a bronze/reddish color before turning back.

 _"_ ** _Was that … no, it couldn't be, no it must have been my imagination."_** thought Jaune to himself, "What's wrong Jaune, you feeling okay" asked ruby. **"Huh, oh, I'm fine ruby just thought I saw something for a moment"** replied Jaune.

A few minutes later ruby eventually found a map to the auditorium, once she got there she soon saw that her Yang had saved a seat for her, but first she had to give her older sister an earful for abandoning her like that.

Eventually the headmaster soon appeared on the stage before giving the new students a quick speech before leaving. Once done Glynda Goodwitch took the stage where she explained that they would all be sleeping in the auditorium for the night.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

"Hey Jaune, you feeling alright? You haven't been spoke much for a while" asked ruby as she was a bit concerned for her friend while also writing a letter back to her friends at signal.

" **Huh, oh I'm fine Ruby just been mulling over our little chat with that Weiss person from early"** replied Jaune.

"What about her?" asked ruby.

 **"Something about her that feels … familiar"** replied Jaune.

"You think she's wearing a kamui as well Jaune" theorized Ruby.

" **Mhmm, I'm not sure but maybe, look ruby you don't need to worry yourself"** replied Jaune.

Before ruby could retort Yang soon appeared on the side of ruby's sleeping bag, bearing a grin on her face.

"Man isn't this like a slumber party sis" said Yang.

"You know dad would not approve, especially with how many boys are here" replied Ruby.

"Well I like it" responded Yang as she looked over to see some boys flexing their muscles for the ladies.

"So what are you doing anyway sis" asked Yang.

"Oh, just writing to the gang back at signal, I promised to write about my time here at beacon" replied Ruby.

"So cute" cooled Yang before ruby threw a pillow at her face. "It's not funny Yang, unlike you I didn't get to bring my friends with me to beacon" hotly replied Ruby.

"What about Jaune, you brought him so that counts as one right" argued Yang. "Yeah, but I made one negative friend in turn so now I'm back to zero" countered Ruby.

"Ruby, there's no such thing as a negative friend. ~sigh~, it's only been one day ruby there's still plenty of friends in front of you, you just have haven't meet them yet that's all" replied Yang.

…

"Mmm" mumbled ruby as she thought over what Yang had just said … for a while nothing happened until Jaune began to tug her upward for some reason. "Eh … Ehh, Jaune what are you doing" whispered Ruby who was surprised by Jaune's sudden action.

" **That girl"** muttered Jaune as his eyes were directed towards to a girl wearing near one of the candles. The girl had raven black hair with amber eyes and she also had a black bow on top of her head as well, she was also wearing what seems to be a yukata while reading some kind of book.

"What about her" asked Ruby.

…

…

…

" **Ren … that's Ren"** whispered Nora.

"Ren?" whispered Ruby and Yang in confusion as the sisters looked at the raven-haired girl in suspicion.

Before the two girls could further ask Nora the lady with the bow eventually saw that the two sisters where staring at her. A few moments later the black-haired girl's eyes widen a bit before she closed her book and walked towards the two sisters.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna" said the now named Blake, "So your Kamui users as well" further added Blake.

"Y-Ye-Yeah" replied Ruby before Yang took over. "Yep" said Yang, with the emphasis on the P, "… the names Yang Xiao-long and next to me is my adorable/dorky sister Ruby" replied Yang as she fended off her little sister's attacks.

"I see" said Blake as she looked at scene between the two sisters with some humor before replying.

"Normally I love to continue to talk with fellow Kamui users, but I do think it's time for us to go to bed judging by how many people are already asleep" said Blake as she went towards the candle to blow it out.

"Wait ..." began ruby, " ...are sure we can't discuss about our Kamui now "asked Ruby.

"Like I said normally I would like to but I'm kind of tired … … how about this, tomorrow I'll explain my kamui if you tell me about yours, but until then could you hold off your questions" offered Blake

"Mmm … fine, but I you better hold your promise" replied Ruby.

"Very well, I guess I bid you two a good night than" said Blake as she blew out the candle.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

 _"Today is the day"_ thought Ruby as she and rest of students were now standing in front of a cliff with a large forest below it.

" **So that's where your initiative will be taking place ehh"** whispered Jaune

"Yeah … thou now that I think of it I haven't seen Blake at all, please don't tell me she lied to us" whispered back Ruby.

" **Mmm, I don't think Blake would that, I bet she's somewhere here … and if we can't find her than we could go to that Ozpin fellow if we must"** replied Jaune.

"I guess so" muttered Ruby. As ruby was mulling over Jaune's advice the headmaster soon stepped up to the stage with his deputy, Glynda Goodwitch, right behind him.

Ozpin proceeded to scan the crowd of new students in front of him before opening his mouth.

"~Ahem~, For years you have trained to become warriors of the light. Today your abilities shall be evaluated in the endless forest behind me" declared Ozpin.

After Ozpin had finished his part Glynda immediately stepped forward of Ozpin to do her part, "Now I'm sure that many of you have heard about the initiation and assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to any of your confusion. Each of you shall be assigned a teammate by the end of the initiation."

"W-What!" cried Ruby in surprise.

" **Woah, calm down ruby. I mean we could just team up with your sister, I doubt she would say no to you. Or maybe will get lucky and get Blake, than we could start asking all those questions we both have"** offered Jaune.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with upon landing shall be your partner for the next four years here at beacon" added Ozpin.

" ** _Well … there goes ruby's blood pressure …"_** _thought_ Jaune as ruby was currently freaking out

…

…

…

"… **_wait, did he say, upon … landing"_**

As Jaune was … comprehending what Ozpin had said the headmaster began to continue again.

"Once you partner up you will make your way to the northern end of the forest, there will be an ancient temple and inside of the temple are a few relics, your job will be obtaining these relics and bringing them back to the cliff, you will be graded by your performance. On the way you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path … or you will die" said Ozpin as he slowly grew colder.

"Are there any questions … no? good. Everyone, take your position" said Ozpin ignoring the dawn of terror on Jaune's face ,now coming to terms on what the headmaster had said about how they will get to the forest.

" **Ruby, please wait we don't need to do this I-I mean well can't we just go to different school like haven or something. Ruby … ruby … ruby … no, wait, stop, nononono"** cried Jaune as he and ruby were launched into the sky.

* * *

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER IN THE SKY**

* * *

" **Were going to die, were going to die, were going to die"** cried Jaune the minute they left the cliff.

"Calm down Jaune, I got a landing plan" replied Ruby.

" **How can I be calm when I'm literally about to become a stain on the ground"** cried Jaune.

Ruby merely rolled her eyes before pulling out the special gantlet Jaune had given her. Before Jaune could open his mouth ruby quickly activated the gantlet causing life fibers to wrap around the young reaper before revealing her transformed state.

* * *

 **BACK ON THE CLIFF**

* * *

"So that's a kamui in its transformed state … I was hoping it would be more … appropriate" said Glynda with a light blush on her face.

"You are not wrong … while Miss Rose's new form is … interesting at least we know what a kamui transformed state now look like … hopefully" said Ozpin as he proceeded to take another sip form his mug.

"Furthermore, we can now observe the life fibers and see what they offer us" further added Ozpin as he and Glynda continued to watch Miss Rose in action. As the hunters continue to watch they eventually noticed a burst of energy come from the back side of the wing shaped crest which acted like thrusters that in turn help slow down Ruby's descent until she finally landed on the ground.

* * *

 **BACK TO RUBY & JAUNE**

* * *

"See, I told you that I had a plan" said Ruby.

 **"~groans~, as long as we are on the ground I don't care what plan you have"** groaned Jaune.

"I be holding you on that Jaune" said Ruby as they began to their trek towards the temple, however, after a few minutes later it soon became clear … they were lost.

…

…

…

" **Ruby, I think that's the same tree again"** said Jaune.

"Are you sure?" questioned Ruby.

 **"Probably … yeah, it is, it has the same number of branches as well"** replied Jaune.

Ruby groaned before grabbing her hair in frustration, "Ughh, at this rate will never find the temple in time" compalined Ruby. Eventually ruby began to pace around hoping to think up a solution.

" _No, that wouldn't work … OH, how about … no wait I don't think I have enough dust for that … dammit. Come one Ruby use that brain of yours, think ruby think"_ thought Ruby until it finally hit her.

"Hey Jaune, how high can you get with that thruster ability of yours" asked Ruby as a plan began to form in her head.

" **Can't give you specifics but I think we can get pretty high if we get a good sprint going, why do you ask. Also, really … thruster ability"** deadpanned Jaune.

"Hey, making names isn't easy you know" argued Ruby in her defense.

" **Hmph, still, what are even thinking in that head of yours"** asked Jaune.

"Just a plan that might help us … hopefully, just activate the thruster ability when I say Jaune" said Ruby as she got crouched down. A few moments later ruby began to break into a slow jog. Ruby kept her pace for a few moments before slowly increasing her speed till is she was in a full sprint. She than activated her semblance causing her to go beyond normal huntsmen speeds. Once in the appropriate speed ruby pumped aura in her legs before launching herself into the air.

"Jaune, now!" said ruby as the backsides of her crest soon exploded with energy, launching her far into the sky.

Once in the air ruby began to look around hoping to find the where the ruins where. After a few moments of searching ruby soon found a what seemed to be stone building a few miles east of location. Seeing no other landmarks in her view she made up her mind on where her next destination would be.

Just as ruby began to slowly descent down the thrusters began to sputter a bit before slowly fizzing away.

"Ughh, Jaune why are the thrusters not working?" asked a worried (read: scared) ruby.

" **Well, you see … I haven't been able to practice using my … thruster ability a lot so … whoops"** weakly offered Jaune.

Ruby could only glare at Jaune as her eyes began to twitch before the two immediately began to plummet downward when the thrusters finally gave out. A few moments later both huntress and kamui crashed onto the ground.

" _Ow, ow, ow, note to self, got to do more practice with Jaune's thruster ability"_ thought Ruby as she slowly cracked opened her eyes … only to meet with icy blue ones.

* * *

 **IN ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST**

* * *

"WOOO HOO" cried Yang and Nora as the two-emerged from the forest riding a … Ursa?! The duo continued to ride the ursa for a few more minutes until the ursa could no longer take it and proceeded to flop onto the ground dead tired.

" **Aww, it broke"** said a disappointed Nora.

"Don't worry Nora I'm sure there is another Nora-mobile around her" assured Yang, only for a few minutes later a growl could be heard and a few beowolf slowly creeped out of the forest.

"Like I was saying" said Yang as she activated Ember Celia, "I believe we just have found our Nora-mobile replacement."

Immediately one of the beowolfs leapt towards the blonde brawler ready to tear the human apart. As the Grimm was about to come in contact with Yang she charged at the Grimm before letting loose an aura infused uppercut crushing the beast's skull completely.

In response the other beowolf howled in rage seeing one it's own kind die to human, the beast soon charged at the human with the other members of its group soon following its lead.

Yang merely gave a smirk before rolling away from the Grimm in front of her. She quickly brought both her arms up to block an incoming pair of claws coming form beowolf number #2. Yang began to pump aura into her arms before forcibly throwing the beast off of her, she than proceeded to slam Ember Celia into the Grimm's lower abdomen. She than garbed the beast by the neck and then proceeded to life the beast upward before bring it's head downward with a sickening *SNAP*.

"Whew, alright, whose wants to go next" asked Yang as she eyed the rest of the remaining Grimm. However, before the remaining Grimm could act a sickle burst form the trees, slashing one of the Grimm in the throat and wrapping around the other one. A black blur soon followed from the trees before leaping up into the air before coming back down and decapitating the tied Grimm, killing the last Grimm in the area.

Yang stared at the black blur that assisted before she realized that the blur was none other than Blake form last night.

…

…

…

"Seems were now partners … Yang" said Blake as she stepped off the now dissipating beowolf. "It seems so Blakely" chirped Yang in response.

"Please don't call me that" requested Blake in a minor annoyed tone. "Nope, can't do so Blakely" replied Yang.

"~sigh~, well I guess we should be heading to the ruins than" said Blake as she proceeded to head towards the ruins, only for Yang to firmly grab her shoulder stopping her form going forward.

"Slow down there Blakely, I think there's a certain discussion that needs to be done first" said Yang. "Can't it wait till later, I don't know if know but right now we are currently in initiation that will decided if we can stay in beacon or not" argued Blake as she tries to pry off Yang's hand off her shoulder.

Yang shook her head in response before opening her mouth, "Sorry Blake but between you and me being patient isn't one of my strong suits, and besides" said Yang she revealed Nora who was underneath her regular clothing ,"Nora here as been waiting patiently for a while and I think she deserves some answers first" demand Yang.

Blake looked a duo for a while as she bit her lip thinking about what Yang had said before finally giving in.

~Sigh~, alright … what do you want to know" asked Blake.

" **Where is he … where is Ren"** asked Nora, in turn Blake responded by tugging in her clothes.

"Ooohh, so your hiding Ren under your clothes than" responded Yang only for Blake to shake her head.

"No, this is Ren" said Blake as she tugged on her clothing.

…

…

…

"Ehh!" cried Yang/Nora, "B-but how … are you saying that Nora can turning into different clothing and all this time I have been wearing double clothing is for nothing" said Yang.

"Well, to answer your second question … kind of. As for your first question … it may be better to show you instead. Ren, if you may" replied Blake as a few moments later Blake's clothing began change. Gone were her original black/white color scheme and replacing it was a green/white scheme with some minor neon pink highlights. While her clothes were changing color they were also beginning to change shape as well, as the very fibers that made her clothes began to unwind and began to rewind themselves into a different form. Soon enough Blake's clothing had soon became a very familiar sailor uniform design.

" **It's been a while hasn't it … Nora"** said a masculine tone coming from Blake's uniform. **"Yeah … it's been a while … Ren"** replied Nora in a happy tone **"I've missed you"** said Nora in a quiet voice.

 **"I've missed you as well to Nora, I'm glad that your memories about me are still there"** replied Ren.

" **Come on, don't tell you forgot Jaune and … and … her** **as well"** said Nora.

 **"~chuckle~ Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the two, just want to make sure my childhood friend hasn't forgotten about me"** explained Ren.

"Umm, not to interrupt the moment but how did you do that whole transformation thing" interrupted Yang.

 **"Oh that, all you need to do is think what you want to look like and just concentrate on that image"** explained Ren. " **you do remember how to do that Nora … right?"** asked Ren.

...

" **Ughh ..."** was Nora's response besides the sound of birds chirping resulting a sigh from the rest of the group.

...

...

"… **WAIT, now I remember, now just hold on for a few moments"** said Nora as she began to focus on becoming Yang's clothing. Slowly Nora's shape began to change as the fibers that made her being began to unwind and rewind themselves almost resembling Yang's usual clothing until they began to change back to their original shape after a few minutes.

" **Hmm, it seems Nora still needs to practice that ability, but for now we better get moving, don't worry we will come back to it later"** said Ren.

"He's right, come on you two were wasting daylight by standing around here" said Blake agreeing with Ren's statement.

Yang nodded her head in agreement before catching up with her new partner. As Yang traveled with Blake she began to wonder what her little sister is doing and hoped that she would be okay.

 **"Oh don't worry about her Yang, ruby is a tough girl she can take care of herself"** assured Nora. **"I mean what could possibly go wrong."**


	6. Chapter 6(edited)

**Hey everyone, and before you say it (or think it (I know you are doing it right now)) yes I'm not dead just being slowly killed (or driven mad) by good old school work so it's taking a while … plus I'm a lazy. But on to more important issues don't worry an old power chapter should be coming soon (hopefully) so why don't you sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

 _ **Bold: Kamui thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6**

"Will you get off me" demanded Weiss as she finally pushed ruby off before getting herself up and dusted herself off.

"By dust, what is wrong with you … a-and what in Oum's name are you wearing there" exclaimed Wiess as she saw what her "partner" was wearing … or what there is lack of.

"H-Hey, I can explain" quickly replied Ruby, as she began to revert back into her normal clothes, hoping not to lose her partner already. "Oh, I hope you can young lady" said Weiss

As Ruby and Wiess began to argue with each other Jaune began to silently observe Ruby's new partner.

 _ **"Hmm, from the look of that rapier of hers she must be a melee user, thou she does have some of that … that … come on Jaune what was that weird crystal stuff Ruby told you about, think Jaune think … … … D-Dust! That was it. Yeah she also has some of that dust stuff in rapier as well, so she must be some kind of dust user than"**_ mulled Jaune before Ruby broke his train of thought.

"Oum! Why do you have to-to be such a huge mean jerk" demanded Ruby, now frustrated with Weiss's meanness.

"Really, big mean jerk. That only strengths my previous statement that still a child" responded Weiss.

Just as ruby was about to respond back Jaune immediately interjected, **"Enough, look I understand that you may not like each other, but right now let's just try to focus on passing the initiation first, please"** interjected Jaune. Only for a few moments later to realized that Wiess had just heard him, a sentient piece clothing, speak.

…

…

…

"Ughh … I-I can explain" said ruby as fumbled around, trying to come up with an answer. Only for Weiss to open her mouth and uttered a single word.

"How" whispered Weiss, as her hands balled into a fist, "How … how can you make your kamui talk" demanded Weiss as her face was overshadowed by her hair

"Y-You mean Jaune? I mean Jaune has always been able to talk with others ever since I met really" answered Ruby before continuing "... and besides, I think the better question is why do you not tell us that you were a kamui user" exclaimed Ruby, pointing her finger dramatically at Weiss.

Just as Wiess was about to respond a low growl could be heard from the nearby foliage as a pack of beowolfs emerged, most likely attracted to the negative emotions the two huntresses were emitting.

"Drat, looks like our argument brought us some unwanted attention" muttered Weiss as she drew out her weapon.

"But what about our kamui talk" asked ruby as brought crescent rose to bear.

"Your still on the subject" exclaimed Wiess as she gave an annoyed huff. "Look, IF we survive the initiation and pass it I MAY consider talking about my kamui, but until then zip it, is that a satisfactory deal to you."

"No … not really" replied ruby … "But considering the situation were in I'll guess I take it" quickly answered ruby while avoiding Weiss's icy glare.

"Good" curtly replied Weiss before she drew her rapier upwards and created a few glyphs that soon began to lunch multiple ice shards at the nearby Grimm. Afterwards ruby immediately transformed crescent rose into its sniper form before launching a volley of rounds into some approaching Grimm.

She than transformed crescent rose back into its scythe form before throwing herself towards the Grimm pack and began to hack against the beast of darkness. With the support of Weiss the two huntresses quickly made short work of the remaining Grimm.

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"~Wheww~, nice work there kamui buddy" complemented ruby.

"Umm, thanks?" responded Weiss as she dusted some dust off of her jacket. "Well, I guess we should be going than. Well, come on lets get going" said Weiss as she headed off … only to reach a few meters before ruby tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm, Wiess, the ruins are that way" explained ruby as she pointed to the opposite direction of where Wiess was going.

…

…

…

"I-I knew that, I was just testing you" responded Weiss as she turned around.

"Sure" responded ruby as she and her new partner headed off towards the ruins.

* * *

 **IN ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST**

* * *

"You know, we would have gotten to ruins faster if we went with the Nora-mobile" said Yang as she and Blake finally reached the ruins.

"Yeah … no, and from what I've heard form Ren about the previous Nora-mobile, I'll like to keep my breakfast thank you very much" replied Blake.

"Hmph, oh your just a spoil sport aren't you" spoke Yang as she crossed her arms in disappointment and with Nora agreeing with her.

"Mmm Hmm" responded Blake rolling her eyes as they finally reached the ruins and on the steps of ruins where a few chess pieces laid about.

"I guess those must be the relics than" said Yang as she stepped up and garbed the knight piece "I think I'll take this cute little horsey."

Blake shrugged her shoulders before responding "Whatever you say yang. Anyway I guess we should be heading back now Y-"before being cut off by some noise coming from the bushed. Blake immediately grabbed gambol shroud, ready to face whatever comes out of the shrubbery … only for her to face a rather annoyed Weiss.

A few moments later ruby immediately appeared next to Weiss before running up to Blake & Yang.

"Guys! You two won't believe it but Weiss here is actually an kamui user like us" exclaimed ruby, surprising the others two kamui users.

...

"Wait, don't tell me you two are kamui users as well" asked Weiss before Blake and Yang gave nod back, "… I see, well on to other topics. There wouldn't be any spare relics behind you" asked Weiss.

"Huh, Oh! Yeah there's one more, here catch, it's the last one mind you" replied Yang as she tossed the last relic towards Wiess.

"Thank you" replied Wiess before she tucked the relic away.

"Well, with that over I guess we should head back to the cliff's than" said Weiss as she motioned the rest to follow her … only to be stopped via Yang's iron grip.

"Whoa, slow down their snow angle" said Yang, only to receive a glare from Weiss.

"Don't call me that" demanded Weiss "… and besides, will you please unhand me immediately."

"Sorry snow angle but I guess you can say I'm a bit curious about your kamui" explained Yang.

"Are you really going to stop us from completing the initiation just because you're interested in my kamui" asked Weiss with a bit of disbelief.

"Yep" chirped Yang in response as she waited for Wiess's response. Growling under her breath a few moments passed before she gave in, seeing that this Yang person was definitely a stubborn one as well as being mentally exhausted form today as well.

"Fine, if you are truly that interested in my kamui I'll tell you than. ~deep breath~, If you must know my kamui's name is Pyrrha and before you ask, Pyrrha here can transform her shape so she is currently my clothes. Besides that, Pyrrha is a rather quiet person, so don't expect hearing much from her and don't think I'll force her to talk either, I respect her privacy thank you very much" explained Weiss.

"There, are you happy now" asked Weiss to Yang.

"Mmm, hmm" hummed Yang in response, "See, that wasn't too hard snow angle. Well with that that over I guess we should be continuing our trek than" added Yang.

"Hmph, good" replied Weiss curtly as the four huntresses began their trek back.

* * *

 **LATER**

* * *

As the four huntress & their kamui began to trek back to the cliffs Ren noticed that Nora seemed rather focused on the sky for some reason, as if she was looking at something. Curious, Ren decided to ask Nora about what caught her attention.

 **"Nora, what's the matter you seemed rather focused on the sky"** asked Ren.

Nora merely muttered **"Look up"** in response to Ren's question.

Seeing that his child-hood friend would not explain anymore Ren decided to look up and after a few minutes realized what Nora was looking at.

In the sky, there was a black blur circling around the forest, to civilians this was probably just a black bird and would quickly dismiss it. However, to the eyes of experienced soldier or huntsmen one could see specks of red & white on the black blur which meant one thing … Grimm, specifically a Nevermore.

 ** _"A nevermore, and from the looks of it must be an adult ..."_** thought Ren grimly. _ **" … However, it seems that it hasn't notice us, if we can enter the forest than we could be safe from its sight."**_

However, Ren's wishful thinking was for not as a piercing screech soon erupted from the sky moments later.

The four huntresses didn't need to commune with each other's as they instantly began making space from their previous location that was soon riddled with multiple black feathers.

"Quick, everyone head to forest, were open targets for the nevermore "commanded Ruby before the huntress sprinted towards the forest.

Once the huntress were in the trees it soon became apparent that Ruby's snap decision was a wise one as the multiple feathers rained down from the sky but none could hit their intended target.

...

 **"Well … what now fearless leader"** asked Nora as she looked at ruby for an answer.

"Umm, I honestly didn't think that far" replied ruby sheepish as she shrugged her shoulders.

"~sigh~, Well that's comforting. But still, as long as that nevermore is alive there's no way we can get back to the cliffs" commented Weiss as the heiress began to formulate a plan to get them out of this mess before Yang gave a loud snort.

"Don't fret over this snow angel, why don't you leave this to me and Nora, were far more suited to take down that giant turkey" explained Yang.

"Oh, and why so" demanded Weiss before the blonde brawler gave her a cheeky grin.

"Just watch me ice-queen" replied Yang. Before Weiss could further ask Yang said huntress jumped off from her branch before charging into to clearing, ignoring the rest of teammates cries.

* * *

"You ready Nora" asked Yang as the two reached closer to the clearing, **"Heh, do you really need to ask Yang, besides I think it's time for us to stretch my wings"** replied Nora as the two soon reached the clearing where the nevermore was still circling above.

Yang immediately dug her hand into her pocket before pulling out an odd-looking glove, she then proceeded to the put the glove on before grabbing the pin on the side before pulling it.

In an instant hundreds of life fibers exploded from Nora before encasing Yang for a few moments before receding to reveal Yang's new form.

"Alright you over grown turkey I think you had a little too much free time and what I think you need is some good old Yang time" declared Yang before her wings burst into action, propelling Yang right towards the nevermore.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE CLIFFS**

* * *

"Ughh, why must those kamui take such a lewd form when they transform" demanded Glynda aloud to herself.

"Who knows Glynda who knows … but at least we now know more about these kamui and from the look of it some of them seem to be capable of sustained flight" responded Ozpin.

"I … guess that is one good thing to come out of this" said Glynda as she and Ozpin watch miss Xiao-long continue to chase the nevermore while avoiding the feathers the nevermore was launching at the blonde brawler.

…

"You know, I do wonder how Miss Xiao-long will react when she learns what the rest of teammates is currently fighting" mused Ozpin as swiped his scroll to reveal the rest of the girls currently fighting a death stalker of all things.

The death stalker had heard the previously heard the nevermore's cry of assistant and was traveling to her the nevermore, however, it seems that Miss Belladonna was able to discover the Grimm as it came to assist. Now the girls were trying to pierce the death stalker's carapace, however, progress was rather slow for the huntress.

"I wonder how the team RWBY will overcome this obstacle" further mused Ozpin as he took a sip form his mug.

"So team RWBY is the final name them" asked Glynda.

"Yes, and the person in charge of the team shall be –"

* * *

 **BACK WITH TEAM RWBY**

* * *

" **Ruby! Duck"** shouted Jaune as ruby immediately threw herself onto the ground to avoid the incoming pincer.

The death stalker was then about to bring the same claw back towards ruby, but before it could bring back it's claw a glyph appeared near its eyes. The glyph immediately detonated causing a bright light to appear as a furry of unrelenting elements tore into the Grimm's carapace, causing a torrent to pain to fill the beast. The death stalker gave a piercing screech as it brought its pincers upward to cover its face as it began to trash around wildly.

As this was happening ruby soon felt something wrap around her waist before she pulled up onto a nearby tree branch. " **You okay their ruby** " asked Ren as he & Blake leap from the branches above.

"Y-Yeah, just give me a few moments and I'll be fine" replied Ruby.

"I don't think we have a few moments ruby, it's taking too much energy for Weiss to keep the death stalker pre-occupied" analyzed Blake as the two huntresses saw how the heiress was beginning to grow weary as she keeps the death stalker at bay.

"… **I don't understand, why isn't Weiss using her kamui form** " asked Jaune aloud, "Who knows Jaune, but right now we to help my partner first" replied ruby as she reached for her gantlet.

But before she could pull the pin Blake grabbed her hand. "Ruby … let me do this, you and Weiss have already pushed yourself for today. Let me and Ren handle this, don't push yourself more than you need to" stated Blake.

Ruby wanted to argue with Blake but she could not deny that she and Wiess weren't looking so good and uncle Qrow always told her that one should never try to push themselves or else would wind up dead earlier.

"… Fine … but, just be okay Blake" replied Ruby.

Blake merely gave a small smile before leaping off the branch and onto the ground. The cat Faunus slowly walked up to the death stalker and as she did she slowly reached into her pockets as she pulled out a dark green glove with pink highlights on it.

"Ren … you ready for some action" asked Blake as she slowly placed the glove on. **"Hmph, I could definitely go for some action, haven't got any recently"** answered Ren.

"Good" replied Blake as she pulled the pin on her glove.

In an instant Ren's previous form exploded as multiple life fibers began wrap around the huntress before encasing her for a few minutes before unwinding and becoming part of Ren's new form.

The overall the design looked similar to that of Jaune's transformed state but with some key differences. The edges of the form were lined up with multiple dark green razor edges as well as the wing shaped crest on the chest was now an X shaped crest instead. The new form also gave Blake a wilder look to her as on her head was a small lotus leaf shaped hair pin. The new form was in a dark green color with neon pink highlights on the edges as well. **(For those who still don't know what she would look like just look up kill la kill Senketsu Senjin, its kind of like that)**

* * *

"No fair, why do Ren & Nora have such cool looks" complained Ruby before she realized what she had just said, only for her to see Jaune sitting next to her with a small rain cloud over his head muttering that he was cool looking to.

"J-Jaune, get back on me" demanded Ruby when she realized where Jaune was not at.

"~sigh~, dust dammit ruby" muttered Weiss as she closed her eyes as well as pinch her nose in response to ruby's current predicament.

* * *

"Should we do something about that" asked Blake as she saw ruby apologizing to Jaune while trying to put him back on.

" **Mmm, why don't we focus on the death stalker instead, it seems that it's starting to get its bearings back** " reasoned Ren,

"Fair enough" responded Blake as the two turned their attention back to the death stalker.

The death stalker turned its remaining eyes towards the huntress in front of it as it brought its stinger up into to air before launching it straight into the huntress body, easily piercing through the flesh … or what should have been flesh as the body itself began crumple right before its eyes.

The death stalker immediately felt some weight on one of its pincers, turning its remaining eyes, the Grimm soon saw said huntress sitting one its pincer. Before the Grimm could strike at Blake she quickly brought gambol shroud upward and, with the increased strength from Ren as well as infusing aura into her arms, swung it downward, ripping through the flesh and bone connecting the pincer to the rest of the body causing a torrent of black ichor to burst form the wound.

The death stalker gave a piercing scream as it began to violently assault the raven-haired huntress in its blind rage. However, the Grimm's prey ducked and weaved through each assault with unnatural speed/grace bringing frustration to the rage fueled beast.

The huntress also made multiple cut/slashes onto its carapace with the dark green blades lined on her body. Eventually the death stalker saw its prey begin to slow down before making distance between them, the Grimm gave a piercing screech as it blindly charged at its prey, completely ignoring the glyphs that appeared on the ground.

The death stalker was only a few meters away from its prey before it heard a loud cackle as it soon felt a torrent of pain as the beast saw its other pincer blown from its body. The Grimm didn't have time to respond to the pain as the ground beneath it glowed brightly and death stalker felt a word of pain before everything went dark.

…

…

…

" **So, is it dead"** asked Jaune aloud breaking the silence.

"Yeah, there's no way the death stalker could have survived that" replied ruby as the rest saw the body begin to slowly dissipate into the air.

"… **Good … but there aren't going to be anymore death stalkers coming are there** " asked Jaune. "No death stalkers are a solitary species as well as highly territorial so it's highly unlikely that there will be anymore in the forest" answered Weiss as she and ruby leap off the branches.

Eventually the two huntresses met up to Blake to check on her as well as congratulate her.

"That was quite an interesting display of skill there Blake but I do implore you give us some forewarning when you want us to do something similar in the future" said Weiss.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'll keep that in mind next W- "replied Blake before ruby practically appeared right in front of her before launching an endless stream of questions at the poor Faunus. It was till Wiess finally pulled Ruby back that Blake could get some respite from the onslaught of questions.

"Ruby, mind your manners young lady, couldn't you see that were clearly making Blake uncomfortable" chided Weiss as she unhanded ruby.

"Oh, umm, sorry about that. I guess I got a little too excited there, I mean it isn't every day that you such beautiful blades like that" replied Ruby with slight embarrassment as looked at the blade on Ren's form with awe.

"That's fair enough I guess … and thank for the compliment?" replied Blake.

"You know that does raise the question, doesn't that form make you … uncomfortable or something" asked Weiss in curiosity.

"To be honest … not really, Ren can easily retract the blades as well as make them dull if needed, so that aren't really a hassle Weiss" explained Blake.

"Huh, I see" replied Weiss, satisfied with the answer.

Eventually the silence once again returned for a few minutes until Ren opened his mouth. " **Hey, do you think Yang and Nora are okay with that nevermore, it has been a while since we heard anything**."

As the three girls were about to open their mouths a loud boom could be heard coming from the nearby temple.

" **I feel like that answers your question there Ren"** responded Jaune as three huntresses went towards the source of the noise where they saw the remains of the nevermore on top of the remains of the temple and Yang, a few meters above the nevermore's corpse, slowly float downwards until she finally reunited with her team.

"~deep breath~. Hey, how are you three doing girls" asked Yang between breaths.

"You okay their Yang" asked Ruby in concern.

"Pfft, please I'm totally fine little sis, just a little tired. But I gotta say that nevermore was a real pain in the ass I tell you" replied Yang with Nora humming in agreement.

"Normally I would like to ask how three are doing, judging by your and that includes you to Blake but right now I just want to pass this damm initiation first" said Yang as she began to walk towards the cliffs.

"Umm, shouldn't you and Blake un-transform or something" asked Weiss. "I do it we get out of this forest, don't be such a worry wort Weiss-cream. But also, nice look there partner I gotta say you really doing swell in all the right places " nonchalantly replied Yang, ignoring the icy glare directed at her by said Weiss-cream and partner.

 **"~sigh~, this … this isn't the last of this isn't it"** replied Jaune in a deadpanned tone as he and ruby watched the 'banter' between WBY members of RWBY.

"No … no it isn't" replied Ruby in the same tone as the four huntresses began their trek back to the cliffs.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap folks, so once again before we end the chapter sorry it took so long to make the chapter. Now with that out of the way just to tell any Old power readers there don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter soon (just need to reach the pencil (don't judge, pens and I don't have a good relationship)) and once that chapter is posted will be back cloth and scythe.**

…

…

…

 **OH!, and for those who might wondering about the Yang vs Nevermore battle don't worry I go into it a bit more in the next chapter, but besides that now that team RWBY is in beacon I be now working on the relationship (no not that way, trust me I knew you were thinking about it don't try to lie) part now (hopefully I don't mess up** _ **too**_ **badly) that team RWBY is formed as well as get more into the back story of JNPR (hopefully don't mess up either).**

 **So yeah that should be pretty much it, I hope you like the chapter and if have some constructive criticism place a review and help make the story slowly less bad.**


	7. Chapter 7(edited)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

 ** _Bold: Kamui thinking_**

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 7**

" **I'm soooo BOARD** " moaned Nora as she, Ren, & Jaune were sitting around team RWBY's dorm.

" **Nora, you know it has been less than 15 minutes since ruby and the rest had left for their first day** " responded Ren.

" **I know, but it feels like it has been forever Ren, and you know what's worse … I bet RWBY is having a breakfast of sweat, fluffy, divine PANCAKES without me. Do you even understand the pain of knowing the greatest meal to ever exist is so close but just because I'm a talking piece of clothing I can't have any** " exclaimed Nora as tears came from her eyes.

" **~sigh~, Come on Nora, I bet there's things we can do to pass the time … … like talking to Pyrrha** " offered Jaune as voice grew soft at the end.

" **Oh yeah, I have almost forgotten all about Pyrrha. But, she really hasn't spoken much if at all back at the initiation, you think she wants to talk now** " asked Nora.

 **"I don't know, maybe? But maybe there is a reason with her speaking issue"** replied Jaune.

 **"Hmm, you might not be wrong there Jaune, maybe there is a reason for the issue … maybe she's asleep"** pondered Ren.

 **"Asleep"** muttered Jaune.

To a normal person sleep is something that happens if not something preferred for most humans/Faunus alike. But to a kamui sleep is different, sleep is … scary. To non-kamui when you go to sleep you always know that you will awake eventually, but for a kamui it's different. There's no guarantee that you will wake up tomorrow or even at all. Sleep is cold, it's so dark, it makes you feel so venerable, & worst of all … it's lonely, it's so lonely that it hurts, it's so lonely that it makes you want to do anything to escape it.

…

…

…

The group continued to dwell on such dark thoughts for a few minutes until Nora finally broke it.

" **No way** " declared Nora, " **There's absolutely no way Pyrrha could be in such a deep slumber. Don't you remember what Weiss said about Pyrrha, Wiess must have awakened Pyrrha if she knows her name** " argued Nora

" **I bet what Pyrrha needs is good old dose of some Weiss blood, come on, let's go get us some snow angel blood** " declared Nora as she dragged Ren & Jaune to the door … only to be halted by Ren.

" **Hold on a sec Nora, if what you say is true than how would we even get Wiess's blood. By now the girls should be in class and we also have no Idea where said classes are** " stated Ren.

" **Don't worry Ren, will improvise** " responded Nora as she pulled Ren & Jaune into the hallways.

* * *

 **1 HOUR MINUTES LATER**

* * *

" **Nora** " said Jaune.

" **yes Jaune** " responded Nora.

" **I think where lost** " stated Jaune.

" **Yes Jaune, yes we are** " agreed Nora.

…

" **What do we do now** " asked Jaune aloud. Ren was about to give a reply before Nora brought her arm around his mouth. " **~Sssshhh~, did you guys hear that** " asked Nora quietly.

" **Hear what?"** asked Jaune.

" **Listen** " replied Nora.

The two male kamui's looked at each other in confusion before shrugging their shoulders as they began to listen for anything.

After a few moments the two kamuis eventually heard the faint sounds of … footsteps, somebody was coming towards them. The three kamui immediately looked around for anywhere to hide until Ren pointed towards a nearby pillar, the three kamui quickly hid behind the pillar & proceeded to wait for the person to come.

A few minutes later a human male was seen walking down the hallway.

* * *

"Man, I wonder what was up with the Schnee and the little red-haired girl" said Sky Lark aloud.

" **Did you hear that, that human must know about Weiss and maybe he knows where she is as well** " whispered Nora before Sky spoke up again.

"Hey, whose there" demanded Sky.

A few minutes passed as no response was heard as Sky became more suspicious about who was talking, after all, there wasn't any students nor teachers nearby. The huntsmen slowly creeped around the hallway and searched around the pillars before reaching the last pillar.

"AH H- what?" said Sky as saw the three un-moving forms of Jaune, Ren, and Nora on the floor.

"What the heck? Who would leave clothes here" asked Sky to himself as he picked up Nora.

"Huh? Well, I probably should re- ~ack~" said Sky before Nora grabbed Sky by the neck and Ren/Jaune quickly pinned him down.

" **Alright bud, where is she, spill the beans dammit** " demanded Nora as she rocked Sky back and forth.

"W-Wh-Who are you" cried Sky in fear.

" **Who we are. We are … we are … we are the vengeful spirits residing in the school mortal** " said Nora in a stereotypical ghost voice.

"OH GOD, please don't kill me sprites, I don't want to die young" cried Sky.

" **If you wish to be spared than speak of the location of Wiess Schnee** " demanded Nora.

"I-I don't know where she is, after Port's class I heard that she got into a argument with her leader & stormed off somewhere" explained Sky.

" **And where could she possibly be at** " demanded Nora as she began to shake Sky more violently.

"M-Maybe the library or somewhere quiet" blurted out Sky as Nora finally loosened her grip on his neck.

" **And where is the library** " asked Nora. "Down the hallway and take a left, you can't miss it" explained Sky.

" **Very well mortal, but if what you say is false than we shall … … … take you virginity** " boomed Nora as she, Ren, & Jaune headed off to the library while leaving a traumatized Sky Lark on floor.

* * *

 **LIBRARY**

* * *

" **So what do you suggest that we do to even enter the library Nora** " asked Ren.

" **Hmm, maybe a distraction could work … no, than we will have to deal with anyone still left inside the reception area … or, we could enter that conveniently placed air duct near the library** " said Nora as she pointed to said conveniently placed air duct.

" **Huh, how convenient** " commented Jaune as the three kamui quickly entered the duct one by one. after a few moments of crawling the three kamui finally found an air vent into the library. A few moments later the three kamui were now in the library.

" **Yikes, this place is huge, we definitely need to split up if want to cover ground in a reasonable time** " said Jaune as he examined the library.

As both Ren & Nora were about to respond to Jaune they where interrupted the sound of a familiar voice.

"Jaune, Ren, Nora, what are you three doing here. You three should be back at our dorms" said a surprised Weiss as she walked up to the three kamui.

" **Weiss, we were just talking about you** " replied Jaune.

"Me? What about me" asked Weiss before Nora appeared right in front of Weiss's face.

" **Because we think we might know why Pyrrha is so quiet and we may know how to fix it** " replied Nora.

"Oh? And what is your solution than" inquired Weiss.

" **Simple ...** " said Nora with a grin "... **with your blood silly**."

"Blood? How does blood factor into this" questioned Weiss.

" **Because silly that is what we need to stay awake silly. Blood is needed to keep us energized, it also allows us to create powerful bonds with our partners which allows them to transform"** explained Ren.

"And how do you know that anyway" asked Wiess.

" **That … I don't know honestly, I just do"** replied Ren.

"That doesn't really give much confidence you know" replied Weiss.

" **Oh come on Weiss we only need you for a few moments and a few drops of your blood. Its not like you're going to lose anything"** argued Nora.

…

Weiss stayed quiet as she mulled over what the kamuis have said. On one hand they could be wrong and she would just waste both her time/blood. Or maybe Pyrrha doesn't need her blood … maybe she just saw her as unworthy.

But … but if what they were true, then could she once again hold that power she once held a few weeks ago when she first used Pyrrha. Could she wield that power again, that power that promised change with absolute certainty?

The heiress mulled over the idea for a few moments before finally giving her answer.

…

...

"I-I'll accept your proposal, let us see if what you say is true or not" said Wiess as she & the rest headed back to the dorms.

* * *

 **RWBY's DORM**

* * *

"Do you have any idea how much blood I should give to Pyrrha" asked Weiss to the three kamui as she held Pyrrha on one of her arms.

Ren merely shrugged his shoulders as she gave his reply. " **Try a few drops first than wait and see** " advised Ren

"You think that enough" further pressed Wiess.

" **Oh, who knows Wiess-cream but one thing for sure is that if you're just going to stand there and ask question after question you aren't going to know jack so just do it** " replied Nora as she motioned Wiess to get on.

Wiess took a deep breath as she steeled herself and proceeded to use her aura enhanced nails to dig into her flesh as blood began to slowly drip downward onto Pyrrha.

As the time went on and nothing happened worry began to steep into the minds of the group. Eventually Weiss finally stopped her flow of blood as she placed Pyrrha on her bed.

"~sigh~ I thank you three for taking your time to help me with my situation, but I do believe that I should head to my classes" said Wiess as she walked to the door and grabbed the knob.

…

" **Are you leaving already Wiess** " said a voice that Wiess thought she would never hear from again.

"Pyrrha" breathed Wiess as she spun around to see her kamui slowly stand up as her colors began to change from a snow white to a bronze color with red multi- colored eyes that bore into her own.

" **It has been some time since we have talked, correct** " inquired Pyrrha.

"Yes … it has been some time" replied Weiss.

"… **I can see that you have many questions, but why don't you head to your classes first. We can discuss tonight, I hope you can understand that right now all I want to do is talk with my friends, its been a long time since we have spook** " said Pyrrha.

"Yes, that is understandable … I guess I'll see you tonight than" said Weiss as she received a nod form Pyrrha before she left now leaving the four kamui alone.

" **Wait? How did you even know that Weiss was having classes** " asked Ren in confusion?

" **I wasn't completely oblivious on what was happening around me Ren, sometimes when I was asleep I got … glimpses on what was happening and I guess I got lucky that one of those glimpses were about Weiss's classes** " explained Pyrrha.

" **Huh, I never knew that was possible. But on to other topics, I guess you must be curious on what has happened since you have been asleep"** replied Ren.

" **You have no idea"** replied Pyrrha. So the three kamui began to explain to Pyrrha of the current modern day world as well as the many technological marvels and achievements civilization as a whole has achieved.

* * *

 **LATER**

* * *

" **My … it seems that mankind has been quiet busy since our slumber"** commented Pyrrha.

" **Yeah, they sure have …"** said Jaune " **… Hey Pyrrha, umm if you don't mind me asking but do you … remember anything"** asked Jaune.

" **That depends, is there something you have forgotten"** responded Pyrrha.

" **Yeah, Pyrrha, do you remember about … about what happened before we went to sleep … before we became what we are right now because none of us can't"** explained Jaune.

" **Hmm"** said Pyrrha as she closed her eyes and delved into her memories for an answer to Jaune's question. After what felt like an eternity to the other three kamui Pyrrha finally opened her eyes as she gave her response.

" **There was a … fight, with a woman grabbed in black. She was strong … too strong, we held off as much as we could but in the end, we were defeated. After that everything becomes dark"** answered Pyrrha.

…

" **So … a women grabbed in black was the one who did this us and made us who are today eh"** said Jaune to himself.

" **Maybe, but that doesn't explain about certain things like for instance, why do we keep referring our self's as kamui or what about those life fibers I keep thinking about, I mean what are they anyway"** asked Nora aloud.

" **Who knows Nora, but at the moment there is little we can do, let's just try to focus on other things instead"** advised Ren.

Taking Ren's advice, the four kamui shifted the topic to lighter subjects for the rest of the day till their users finally returned from their first day.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

"And with that I. AM. D-O-N-E" said Yang as she finished the last of her homework.

"~whew~ that was easily one of the hardest obstacles I have faced yet" said Yang dramatically.

"Hard, Yang all you did was answer a dozen or so questions in a few minutes" replied Weiss.

"To you, easy, but to little old Yang, that's a different story snow-angle. But besides, I'm already done so I got nothing to do. Hey Ruby, you want to play a game or two "said Yang.

"Hmm, sure, why not" agreed Ruby, but before she could head to Yang Weiss immediately stopped her in her track.

"Oh no, you aren't done with your homework yet ruby. I refuse to have my partner continue to commit such bad habits" declared Weiss.

"Oh come on Wiess don't be such a stick in the mud, a few rounds won't hurt ruby" said Yang as she started up the game console.

As Weiss was about to respond Ruby quickly zoomed past her to where the second controller was and soon began playing with her sister.

In response Weiss gave out a frustrated groan, seeing how her leader/partner was no longer focusing on her schoolwork. Having nothing else to do at the moment Weiss decided to take a peek at her team leader's homework to see how was she doing. As she looked over Ruby's answers her face began to morph from that of frustration to that of concern resulting in the notice of a certain green kamui.

" **Wiess, you ok there** " asked Ren as he approached the heiress.

"No, I'm not …" replied Weiss, "… her answers, most of them are completely wrong. It's almost like she doesn't know the subject material at all" explained Weiss.

" **Well, I heard from Jaune and Nora that ruby was moved up by a couple of years before she came here"** responded Ren.

"A couple of years, no wonder Ruby's answers are wrong. She must have never learned the subject at all before coming to beacon" said Weiss as she got off her seat.

" **Where are you going?"** asked Ren.

"What do you think, it's oblivious that I need to inform Ruby about this. While she isn't my favorite person in the world that doesn't mean she deserves to be held back" answered Weiss.

But before Weiss could move Ren motioned her to stop before giving his opinion. **"Weiss, I don't think that is a wise move. It may be better to inform Yang instead of Ruby"** commented Ren.

"And why so Ren" asked Wiess.

" **Because, Yang is Ruby's sister and probably has a large influence over her. Besides, it has only been a few days since you have been with Ruby and you really haven't left a good image about yourself on her yet. Yang, on the other hand has been with Ruby for most of her life and probably knows more on how to get Ruby to be more focused on her schoolwork"** explained Ren.

"… Well, you do have strong point there Ren … ~sigh~, I guess I can inform Yang instead" conceded Weiss before she saw Ren's eyes widen a bit a few moments later.

" **Oh! Umm, why don't you let me handle that for you Weiss, I just remembered that Pyrrha wanted to speak to you. She said that she wanted to meet with you on the roofs"** said Ren.

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten about the meeting" said Weiss to herself as she a gave nod to Ren before she quietly left the room. A few minutes passed before Weiss's departure before Ren's shoulder sagged as he let out a tired sigh. A few moments later Ren quickly straighten himself out before going over to Yang and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hmm? Hey Ren, you need something" asked Yang as she paused the game, ignoring her little sister's indigent cries.

" **Is it possible for us to discuss something in private between the two of us"** asked Ren.

"Sure? We can talk in the bathroom if you want" replied Yang.

" **That will be okay"** agreed Ren.

Yang shrugged her shoulders as she motioned Nora to take her place as she and Ren headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Alright, were now in the bathroom, so what do you want to talk about" asked Yang.

Ren took a deep breath as he began to explain to Yang about Weiss's findings as well as talk about Ruby and how begin moved up a year resulted in her having little or no knowledge about certain subjects that people in her grade level already know about or have a grasp of.

Once Ren finished his explanation Yang stood silent for a few minutes as she mulled over what Ren has just said before finally opening her mouth.

"Gee, never knew Weiss would care so much about my sister … always thought of her more as one of those type of people who wouldn't help others unless their was something for them" said Yang.

" **Oh? And how so** " asked Ren.

"Well, she IS Weiss Schnee, and from what I've heard from others about the world of business it's one that would have your friends stab the very next day you made friends with them" explained Yang.

" **Huh, I never knew you cared to know such things"** commented Ren.

"Please, while I may look like a brawn over brains person I'm anything but that. But hey, if my enemies want to underestimate me than go ahead" replied Yang.

…

"Anyway, we should probably head back, Ruby isn't going to finish her homework without a little help and besides, I think Nora is starting one of her stories again judging by the noise outside" added Yang.

Getting a nod from Ren the two exited the bathroom to witness Nora now in the process of explaining the battle between the nevermore and Yang/Nora from yesterday.

Nora began her retell of the grand battle with her and Yang with the Nevermore, she also began to use multiple sounds effects with her mouth as well as many gestures to get her point across. The story contiune with duo trying to reach the nevermore but were stopped each time by follies of feathers, this continued on for quite a while until the Grimm grew tired. Seeing an opportunity, the two quickly rushed at Grimm and warped Yang's arm around the neck before using a burst of aura to snap the Grimm's neck, killing it instantly.

Now normally most people would end here but this IS Nora were talking sooo, it is safe to say that she MAY had gone a BIT overboard.

Like adding a part where they were attack by a group of assassins who were part of a guild of assassins who in turn where hired by a mysterious group. Said group where soon revealed to be the evil shadow council of Vale who were trying to take over Beacon.

However, she & Yang were able to defeat the assassins and find the shadow councils plan as well thus saving Beacon from being taken over. And, maybe adding a dragon … or two in there as well. Honestly if Nora where to write all this down she could a pretty good buck or two form just initial sales alone.

The rest of the day continued on as Wiess & Pyrrha finally returned back from their discussion, however, Wiess was quiet … very quiet for the rest of the evening till everyone was finished with everything and had headed off to bed.

* * *

 **AT NIGHT**

* * *

All was quiet in team RWBY's dorms , save for Yang's excessive snoring, for most of team RWBY was fast asleep … save for one.

Weiss Schnee stared at the ceiling as the light from the moon illuminated the room. Her body yearned for rest while her mind resisted such desire.

The heiress gave a tired sigh as she turned her head towards where Pyrrha hanged as she slumbered.

She slowly stretched her arm out in a grabbing manner towards Pyrrha as she condensed her thought from her discussion with Pyrrha in a few words.

"Pyrrha … I don't know if what you say is true, or maybe it is and I'm the one at fault, but, there is one thing I'm sure and it is this

…

…

…

I'm not a coward."

* * *

 **So yeah that is all for this chapter, also sorry for taking so long … let's just say if you ever play morrowind prepare to have any plans be flushed down the drain. Also here is a little extra for you guys as well.**

* * *

OMAKE: Laundry day (Prepare for some ooc ness)

" **NOOOO, PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THIS** "screamed Nora and Jaune as the two held on to the beds for dear life as their respective partners tried to pull them off, for those who might not know today was the day JNPR had dreaded since their first day at beacon … laundry day.

"Come on, its just little wash, stop being such a baby" grunted Yang as she tried to pull Nora off the bed.

" **Maybe to YOU it may nothing but to US it horrible I tell you horrible"** cried Nora as desperately held on to the bed for her life.

" **You said it well Nora, so can now please stop trying to take us to … there"** hissed Jaune as he agreed to what Nora said.

"No way, you guys need to get washed, your starting to smell" argued Ruby, earning a gasp form Jaune.

" **Ruby … how could say that … I-I thought we had something special. We had a bond Ruby and you … you broke that just because of our scent"** gasp Jaune as he faced contorted to that of hurt/betrayal while Ruby's face turned a scarlet red as she began to sputter in response earning a teasing from Yang which did not help the poor Rose in question.

While the RY of RWBY where dealing with their partners it would be wise for us to take a quick view over to the WB of RWBY and see how they were faring.

* * *

Pink eyes bore into golden orbs as Ren and Blake were currently having a face off on their side of the bed.

"Ren, you know you're making this harder on yourself, it will only take a few moments you know that" argued Blake as she tried to persuade her kamui to come willing with her.

" **I know what you read Blake don't make me use my knowledge against you, you known what will happen if I do"** countered Ren, earning a glare from the cat Faunus in disguise.

"I see … so that's how it will be then" responded the cat Faunus as the she and Ren glared at each other as sparks of lighting appeared in front of them.

While Blake was dealing with Ren's apparent knowledge of Blakes … questionable reading material we turn over to see how the SDC heiress was faring with her kamu- … is she stuck in a cocoon made of her bedsheets?

…

…

…

Yes, it does seem that Weiss Schnee was indeed trapped in what was a cocoon made up of bed sheets while Pyrrha was sitting victoriously on the bed.

"Pyrrha! I demand that you release from this insufferable contraption" demanded Weiss as she struggled against the cocoon.

" **Not until I know that you won't send me to** _ **THAT place**_ _"_ replied Pyrrha stubbornly.

"~growls~ Pyrrha you being absolutely stubborn and …" said Weiss before she suddenly realized something.

" _Wait a minute … why am I not using my aura?"_ thought Weiss before using said aura easily breaking free from the bonds Pyrrha had previously made.

As Wiess finally freed herself from her prison she saw that Pyrrha immediately entered into a fighting stance as she readied herself for a possible battle … only for her to see the heiress storm out of the room.

…

A few minutes later the dorm's door was violently kicked opened, now showing Wiess carrying her rapier with wearing a rather evil looking smile on her face causing Pyrrha to immediately pale in realization what was about to happen.

" **N-Now hold on Weiss let's ta- "** said Pyrrha before she was flash frozen, Weiss soon turned over to the rest of the kamui to see horror soon dawn on their faces what was about to happen to them.

" **Now Wi- "** said Ren before he too was frozen

" **Wait, could work out a de- "** begged Jaune before being frozen.

" **I demand a lawy-"** cried Nora before becoming an ice statue.

…

…

"Yang … get the sack, I want to get this over with quickly" said Wiess as Yang nodded dumbly before grabbing a burlap sack before shoving the four kamui's into the bag with some extra clothes.

* * *

 **In the hallways**

* * *

"Umm, Wiess not wanting to rude or anything but are sure that Jaune and the rest will be ok after what you did" asked Ruby worriedly.

"There is no need to fret over it Ruby, it was just a simple flash freeze, I believe that the effects should wear off in a few moments from now" replied Weiss.

The team continued their journey before finally reaching to the entrance to the washing room, as the girls were about to enter the room they were soon stopped when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Miss Xiao-long, excuse me for intruding but what are you carrying" asked Glynda Goodwitch as she approached team RWBY.

"Oh Professor Goodwitch didn't see you there, and umm we were just bringing our clothes, its laundry day after all" replied Ruby.

"I see … but that doesn't explain why your bag is moving like that" calmly replied Glynda as the girls spun around to see that indeed the bag holding their partners was moving.

"Damm, it wore off already" said Weiss to herself before Glynda spoke up, "What do you mean wore off already Miss Schnee."

"Umm n-nothing at all Professor Goodwitch" quickly replied Weiss as she stepped in front of the professor while Yang began to 'subdue' the bag problem.

"Oh? Than you wouldn't mind if I see what is the commotion with your 'bag' problem" asked Glynda causing the girls to pale a bit.

"T-that's not necessary Professor Goodwitch, as you can see we have the situation under … control" stepped in Blake also in front of Ms. Goodwitch while Ruby went over to assist her sister.

"Girls, you are not trying to hide anything from me are you" asked Glynda. "If you aren't, than you would allow to inspect what is causing such ruckus with your other two teammates."

"Um … well see" fumbled Weiss until Yang spoke out.

"PORN" blurted out Yang causing the everyone to freeze

…

…

…

"Porn?" asked Glynda.

"Umm Pornnnnn" said Yang until Ruby chimed in.

"Toys" replied Ruby.

"… you have porn toys … all of you?" slowly asked Glynda.

"Y-yes" whispered Blake while her and her entire team's faces blushed a scarlet red in embarrassment.

"I-I see, well … while beacon faculty members do not try to interfere with our students private lives I ask of you to keep this to yourself please" said Glynda as she quickly left.

…

…

…

"I feel that could have gone better" commented Yang before Weiss began pinching her ear.

"OW, what was that for Weiss-cream" demanded Yang.

"Oh don't think you're fooling anyone Yang. Porn, was that all you could have thought at the moment" growled Weiss as she began to walk around in circles now worrying what would happen if this ever got out.

"Hey don't blame me for all this Ruby was the one who made things worse" said Yang.

"ME, you're the one who said first what else was I supposed to stay" replied Ruby only for Blake to finally speak up again.

"Can we just … just get over with this, I think its fare to stay we all want this to be over" replied Blake getting agreement from the rest of her team.

* * *

 **Laundry room**

* * *

"And in you go" said Yang as she threw the four kamui into the washing machine, ignoring their cries, before quickly slamming the door shut. The four kamui quickly came up to the glass window begging their partners for their release. All they got were evil grins from their partners as they slowly pressed the start button before listening to the four kamui's cries before their voices were overwhelmed by the machine.

"Well that's finally over, so you girls want to do something else" asked Yang getting sounds of approve from her team as they began to leave the laundry room while passing Dove Bronzewing.

"~sigh~ Man why did it have to be me to take the entire teams clothes" complained Dove to himself as he opened up one of the laundry machine and began putting his team's clothes inside of it.

"Well at least they had the decency to color code their clothes at least" muttered Dove as he finished putting the last pieces of clothing into to machine. Just as Dove was adding the last touches he heard some kind of noise.

" _What the … did somebody put something they weren't by accident_ " thought Dove before he heard the same noise again, curious and having nothing else to do at the moment decided to look around to where the noise came from.

After a few moments he eventually found the source of the noise coming from the washing machine at the corner of the room.

"Hmm" hummed Dove as he peered into the window to see what was causing the commotion. As he looked into the machine all he could see was clothes, "Huh, I guess it must have been a penny or something –" said Dove before a four kamui's faces slammed into the window.

…

…

…

A few moments later people heading into the laundry room soon heard an ear piercing scream as they saw Dove burst out of the room while crying how "Sky was right all along and how there really are possessed clothing try to take people's virginity."

Overall … just an ordinary laundry day.


	8. Chapter 8(edited)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

 _ **Bold: Kamui thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 8**

The moon shone brightly upon the city of Vale as a young female stared upon the celestial body's form. The women had worn a blood red dress, she had raven colored hair complemented with amber eyes that glowed in the dark. A few moments later another women with dark skin, mint green hair, and red eyes approached the other women.

"Cinder, Roman is here to see you now ma'am" spoke the green haired women.

"Already here hmm … tell torchwick that I'll be there in a few moments emerald" answered Cinder.

"Of course ma'am" replied Emerald as she gave a slight bow before leaving. A few moments passed before Cinder gave a tired sigh before rising up and headed back to the warehouse, " _I do hope Roman can explain for his failure_ " thought Cinder as entered her temporary base.

* * *

 **Warehouse**

* * *

"So what's taking the boss lady so long, she does know that dust isn't going to steal itself you know" complained Roman as he paced around the warehouse.

"Cinder will be here when she desires it. I do hope you haven't forgotten who is in charge Torchwick" growled Emerald.

"Yeah, Yeah, but I don't see you or your boyfriend doing anything else" countered Roman, earning the a glare form Emerald.

"Actually, we are…" said a voice form above "… it's called cleaning your mess Roman" said the voice as person hoped down form the crates.

"Mercury" said Emerald

"Emerald" replied the now named mercury

"Tch, one mistake and the next thing you know it welcome to the jail house" muttered Torchwick. Before any of them could retort a calm yet powerful voice callout out.

"Mercury, Emerald, Roman, is there a problem between you three" asked Cinder as she slowly approached the trio.

"No ma'am" quickly replied Emerald and Mercury.

"Good" replied Cinder before she turned her attention towards Torchwick. "Now Roman dear, I recently heard that you had an … accident recently. If it isn't a hassle do explain what exactly happened" said Cinder, leaving no room to argue.

"Hmph, nothing more than a brat trying to play hero ma'am. It's only a minor setback, were still able to meet your dust demands boss" explained Roman.

"Oh? Tell me more is this so called _brat_ , details Roman" replied Cinder.

"~sigh~, well the brat was pretty short, she also had black hair with bright red tips at the end as well as sliver eyes. The girl also carried a collapsible scythe with the capability to turn into some kind of rifle" explained Roman.

"Anything else noticeable" pressed Cinder.

"Hmm, well the kid also wore a red cloak as well … and I think she also wore some kind of white sailor uniform with gold highlights" added Tourchwick causing Cinder to slightly widen her eyes.

"Hmm, tell me more about the uniform, anything … striking" asked Cinder.

"not much … no, wait, I think the uniform had a scarf as well, multi-colored I think, and they resembled like eyes almost but kind of … alien so to say" said Roman.

…

…

"… That will be enough for now Roman, go and recuperate your losses and continue with the plan" ordered Cinder.

Seeing it as his que Roman gave a nod before heading out. After a few minutes passed Cinder turned to Emerald and Mercury, "You two can go as well now."

"Yes ma'am" replied Emerald and Mercury as the two left the warehouse.

Cinder than proceeded to head to her personal cot, a rather spartan room besides a few extra furniture. She went towards her bed before pulling out a briefcase underneath it. Placing it on the table she released the locks as it revealed to be a long white glove with a mysterious symbol on the front of the palm. Grabbing the glove and putting it on she proceeded to the center of the room before sitting down on the floor in a meditative stance.

Taking a deep breath Cinder gave one last look at her room before closing her eyes and letting darkness in.

* * *

Out of edges of her ear a faint sound could be heard, to others it may have been anything, but to Cinder, it was a sound that she was to accustom to, the sound of humming.

Cracking her eyes open gone was her old room and in its place, was a massive meeting room. The room itself was made of a dark stone with purple veins creeping along the surface as well as humongous crystals scattered throughout the room that illuminated the area.

At the meeting table four large chairs forged out of large exotic bones stood equally apart form each other, with Cinder sitting in one of them. But, at the end of the table laid an even larger seat, easily fit for royalty and greater, facing away from the rest. From there a light hum could be heard as periodically an arm could be seen.

…

"Mistress Salem" greeted Cinder.

A few moments passed before the humming began to die down, "Cinder dear, is there something that you wish to talk about" asked Salem.

"Yes mistress, … the fragments, my people believe that there maybe more than one hiding in Vale Mistress" explained Cinder.

Minutes passed as no response was made … finally, after what felt like an eternity for Cinder the sound of a pin falling was heard before her Mistress spoke once more.

"Two fragments you say" said Salem in a quieter tone.

"… … …"

"It's possible for what you are saying dear" responded Salem.

"… … …"

"Possibly, very possible" replied Salem.

"… … …"

'Then it is settle, Cinder dear, do find more about those who wear the fragments as well as those who are close to them" ordered Salem.

"Of course Mistress" responded Cinder.

"Oh, but before you go dear I would like to say that your dress is almost ready done dear" said Salem.

"T-That's wonderful news Mistress" replied Cinder with a hint of joy in her voice. In response Salem simple motioned her to go as Cinder closed her eyes and opened them to her old room.

* * *

 **Vale's streets**

* * *

In the night of Vale, a lone car with tinted windows drove through the lesser known streets of Vale.

In the car was Roman, staring through the windows as he fiddled with his cane to pass the time.

"Neo, remember about the kid I told you about from a few days ago" asked Roman aloud.

"…"

"Well, I need you to find everything you can about her, it seems that our boss has some kind of interest in her … or at least at what she was wearing" said Roman.

"…"

Yes I know, but Cinder is interested in her nonetheless which means for our continue survival it would be wise to have at least some understanding" explained Roman.

"…"

"~sigh~, fine, I guess you can start tomorrow … I guess it is fair to say that we both had a long night"

* * *

 **RWBY's dorms**

* * *

"Whatcha doing there Blake" asked Yang as she placed her head on top of her partner's.

"Stuff" replied Blake "… also, please get her head off mine."

"Buts where is the fun in that, besides, what this 'stuff' anyway Blakely" responded Yang with a care free tone.

That cat Faunus in disguise could only give out a tired sigh as seeing how her partner would not budge on the issue as well as her own personal stubborn nature decided to simply give in to avoid any hassle.

"If you want to know so badly, I'm doing some research for any missions out team can do for some extra cash" replied Blake.

"I thought you had to be in your second year before you can start doing missions" replied Yang as Blake shook her head.

"No, they recently changed it so now first years can also do missions, but you need a professor to accompany you at all time" explained Blake.

"Huh, never knew … so got any fun missions" asked Yang.

"I worry what your definition of fun is Yang. But, to answer your question I've found one that looked interesting, the mission itself is a nearby town that reported unusual grimm sightings" said Blake.

"What do they mean by 'unusual grimm sightings' like above average grimm population or new species" asked Yang.

"Says here that a few local militia members had headed off to the woods for some hunting, only for a half an hour later come running out screaming about some new type of grimm. Says here that the soldiers claim that the grimm had humanoid look as well as having an avian shaped mask" explained Blake.

…

…

"… Blake, were taking this mission" said Yang in tone that left no argument.

"Umm, ok" said Blake as she applied her team for the mission. While this was happening Yang took out her scroll and immediately called for Ruby.

"Ruby it's me … remember when you got Jaune … yeah, we think that there's another one … got it ruby" finished Yang as she ended the call, not noticing the suspicious look her partner was giving her.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

"So why are so interested in this mission anyway" asked a slightly annoyed Weiss.

"What, don't tell me your scared of a little grimm Weiss" teased Yang, earning a glare form Weiss.

"Not that, I'm wondering why are you and Ruby so interested in this mission" questioned Weiss.

"Umm well you see-" began Ruby before Jaune cut her off, **"Because it may be the same species of Grimm that brought Ruby to me"** explained Jaune.

"Excuse me" said Weiss in surprise.

"Well … it's a long story Weiss" explained Ruby as she began to recount how she & Jaune first met as well as the humanoid Grimm they fought together.

* * *

 **1 Explanation later**

* * *

"… Ruby, if what your saying is true than we can't keep this to our self's, we need to tell the headmaster about this" said Weiss.

" **I don't think that would be the wisest decision to take there** **Weiss** " interrupted Ren.

"How could it not be the wisest action, this is bigger than any of us. Didn't you hear what Ruby said, Grimm that can use dust of all things. This is beyond any of us, we need to tell the professor about this and the headmaster is our best chance" argued Weiss.

 **"You aren't wrong Weiss, but I don't think we should tell Ozpin of all people. Something about him feels … off, almost like he is hiding something"** replied Ren.

"Well of course he may have some secrets, he is the headmaster of beacon Academy after all" said Weiss.

 **"No, I don't think your getting what Ren is trying to say Weiss. What he is trying to say is that there is something odd about him, something … old, really old"** explained Nora.

 **"Nora and Ren aren't wrong Weiss, every time we get near Ozpin I get this weariness feeling form him, like there's something off"** added Pyrrha.

…

"Hmm, hey guys how about this. Lets first try to focus on getting actual evidence for the humanoid grimm, because while all this talk is good, but without some solid evidence nobody is going to believe us" recommended Yang.

"Yang isn't wrong guys, until we can get proof nobody will believe us at all" agreed Blake before turning to Ruby.

"Ruby, is there anything else you tell use about the humanoid grimm, like any abilities or such and did anything happened to it.

"Hmm … well, I think was something coming out of the grimm … yeah, it was some kind of red glowing string and I think the piece of string went into Jaune. And to answer your second question, the grimm did have a ability to transform into a more muscular from, it also had a lot of glowing red veins around it as well" answered Ruby.

"If that's the case than let's go get us some glowing threads every one" said Yang.

* * *

 **Bullhead on route to mission site**

* * *

In the clear skies of Vale was a lone bullhead and in the aircraft was team RWBY & professor Goodwitch.

"Students, before we reach the village is there anything you wish to ask" asked Glynda.

"Do you think it is some kind of new kind of grimm species professor" asked Ruby.

"I doubt it, the village itself is rather close to the city and usually has patrols going through it, most likely is that there must have been a minor surge of the local grimm population. But in the off chance it is a new species I recommend that all you stay near each other understand" replied Glynda.

"Yes professor" chorused RWBY.

"Also, when we go to the forest keep your scrolls on at all time so we can communicate quickly" added Glynda as the bullhead slowly began its descent into the village.

As the doors opened the huntsmen team were greeted by three men as the one in the front approached the group before speaking.

"Hello, you must be the hunters that we requested" welcomed the head of the group.

"That we are, thou before we begin with our investigation is there an additional information that you could provide" asked Glynda.

"Of course, just hold on a sec" replied the head of the group as he motioned one of the them to come closer.

"Topaz here was one of the men who saw the beast, he can go into better detail than I can" said the leader.

"Aye, that I can. Well, to start the grimm itself was ,ooh, about I would say 7 feet tall. The grimm had a rather humanoid appearance to it and it also had an avian mask on it. Besides that there isn't much else I could tell you" explained Topaz.

"Hmm, well thank you very much for info Mr. Topaz. Now if you would excuse me, me and my students had a rather tired journey so if you wouldn't mind we will be heading off to the nearby inn" said Glynda as team RWBY went with her.

"So professor, what's the game plan" asked Yang.

"The plan is simple Miss Xiao-long, first were going to sleep for the rest of the day as the mission itself will be taken at midnight. As you know grimm are more active at night so there will be a higher chance of finding this new found grimm.

* * *

 **Later that night near the forest**

* * *

The moon shone dimly as nearby of the forest was professor Goodwitch & team RWBY making their final checks before entering the forest.

"Students, before we proceed any further remember to keep your scrolls on as well as constantly monitor your aura levels, and if you see the new grimm inform me immediately" said Glynda.

"Understood professor Goodwitch" replied team RWBY

The professor gave a nod before she and RWBY headed off into the forest before splitting up.

A few minutes later Ruby and Jaune were slowly walking through the forest as Ruby had her hand on crescent rose, readied to deploy it at any moment.

"You see anything Jaune" asked Ruby as she slowly scanned her surroundings.

 **"Nothing at the moment Ruby … "** replied Jaune **"… also, umm if it isn't a problem you think I could turn back into my original form. It's starting to cramp a bit as staying in your regular clothing from."**

"Oh yeah, go ahead" said Ruby as Jaune's current from began to change as he unwind himself and the fibers that formed him proceeded to reform back into his original from.

" **Ahh, that really helps the body you know"** said Jaune.

Ruby gave a grunt back as she continued to watch her surroundings. Moments passed before ruby heard the claw of a nevermore nearby. Quickly deploying crescent rose she immediately aimed it towards the source of the sound, only to see the source of noise be no other that a young nevermore, no larger than a crow.

"Oh … false alarm" said ruby as she lowered crescent rose. In response the young nevermore continued to stare at the human with a hint of curiosity before moments later gave one last caw before flapping its wings and flew away form the huntress.

Giving out a tired sigh ruby putted crescent rose away as she continued to delve deeper into the forest.

…

…

…

"Hey Jaune, umm not to bother you, but, could I ask you something" asked ruby.

 **"Well, we are kind of in a mission now … but, we aren't really doing anything, so fire away I guess"** responded Jaune.

"Well, ever since we meet each other something had always puzzled me" said ruby.

 **"And that would be?"** asked Jaune.

"Well, back when we first met … I've always wondered how you even got into that grave into the first place" answered ruby.

 **"Well, I guess you could say I was dead when my body was thrown into the grave"** replied Jaune.

"But, you are here right now so you have to be alive … unless you are a zombie, then I can check that off my list of things to see" joked ruby.

 **"Heh, that would be interesting thought"** chuckled Jaune with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, that would be" said ruby before her tone became slightly serious.

"But still, if you did die than who killed you in the first place" asked ruby.

" **… Sadly, I can't really answer that Ruby, and before you ask why it's not that I don't want to its that I don't know. Before we meet Pyrrha I hadn't had the slightest clue on who or what killed me or at least made me who I am today. But, once me and the rest had a long discussion with Pyrrha, I had finally gotten an idea who did this and since than chunks of my memory I thought I never had brought more light on who did this to me"** answered Jaune.

"Well, what do you know so far on this stranger" asked ruby

 **"~sigh~, not much, only an image, but no name. I know that the person who did this to me was female. And that she was strong, more strong than enough to kill me, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren all together…"** warned Jaune.

" _I wonder how powerful she had to be to kill of them herself_ " thought ruby as a shiver ran down her spine. Even though she herself had yet to seen any of them ever fight by themselves she couldn't help but feel a strong yet subtle presence when wearing them, which was impressive for piece of talking clothing.

 **"… As far as her looks, I can't really get much facial detail, she was wearing a black robe that covered a good portion of her face. But, what I do know is that she was pale, and I mean even paler than Weiss pale. She also had black … veins, if you can stay that, and glowing red eyes"** explained Jaune.

"She sure sounds dangerous there Jaune … so is that all you remember" pressed ruby.

 **"Well, yeah, pretty much … expect, her name. I feel like I should know her name, like it is on the tip of my tongue. It's, it, it's … DODGE"** shouted Jaune as his tone quickly changed.

In response ruby immediately, herself onto the ground as moments later a grown tree zipped passed her before slamming into the tree behind her, breaking both tress entirely.

Ruby turned her head to where the tree was thrown, only to see a humanoid Grimm come straight at her and from what she could tell this one was already in its transformed state.

Scrambling up onto her feet she quickly pumped aura into her legs as she attempted to make some distance between herself and the grimm. While in the process the grimm reeled on of its arms back before thrusting it forward into the air as it began to stretch at inhuman lengths as quickly closed the distance between it and the human. Once the arm was near ruby it slightly reeled itself back before grabbing Jaune by the front, causing him to release a grunt of pain.

 **"Ruby, get him off of me"** grunted Jaune as he clutched ruby's body to prevent himself from being torn off.

Ruby deployed crescent rose as she swung it downwards at the grimm's arm, embedding it into the monsters arm and forcing it to let go of Jaune. The grimm roared in pain as it reeled it's arm back, it than, in a feat of immense strength, grabbed a nearby tree with its other arm and threw it straight towards ruby.

In a quick burst of aura she dashed towards the sides as the tree impacted upon the site where she was previously standing.

Pushing herself unto one of the trees branches and quickly finding it was stable for her ruby shifted crescent rose into it's sniper mode before firing three quick shots at the grimm.

Two of the bullets met their mark, impacting the front side of the grimm's legs and momentary stunning it. The third bullet whizzed past the head of the grimm before slamming into the tree behind it.

But before ruby could give a mental cheer she immediately noticed that the glowing veins of the grimm began to fluctuate as it moved towards the wounded area and began using itself to seal up the wound.

" _Drat, alright ruby enough playing around_ " thought ruby as she pulled out the gantlet and proceeded to put it on before pulling the pin on the side. Moments later Jaune burst into a cloud of fibers before forming a cocoon around herself. Seconds later the cocoon unwind itself as it reveal Jaune's transformed state.

Shifting crescent rose back into its scythe from ruby briefly activated her semblance, and adding her newfound strength, quickly closed the distance between her and the grimm. Reeling crescent rose back ruby pumped some aura into her arms as she swung her weapon through the torso of the grimm, for a few moments nothing happened … until blood gushed out of the torso as black blood spilled across both ruby and the ground.

...

"Eww, that was just gross" said Ruby as wiped as much of the grimm's blood off of her.

 **"Well, at least its dead now, come one lets get us some pictures and find that thread ruby"** replied Jaune.

"Mmhm, now … let's see where would that string b-" said ruby before she let out a cry of pain as something slammed into her gut, pushing her a few feet back.

Looking up in surprise the grimm weakly stood up as it's 'veins' began to glow brighter as steam began let off as blood slowly stopped flowing out of the wound, and before Ruby's/Jaune's own eyes the wound ruby had inflicted had mostly healed saved for scar where she struck.

…

Slowly the grimm marched closer to ruby as she herself took a step back for each step the grimm took.

Upon the tenth step ruby was about to use her semblance to widen the distance as a distant sound was heard as a large chunk of ice burst form the forest. Slamming into the grimm and fragmenting upon it's flesh as the ice pieces dug into the grimm's skin.

 _"What the"_ thought ruby as she turned to her attention to where the piece of ice came from. Rustling form the nearby bushes burst a familiar blur of white.

"Weiss" cried ruby.

"Ruby" greeted Weiss as she turned towards to the humanoid grimm "… this must be the humanoid grimm than."

"Yeah, but careful Weiss, the grimm seems to be able to heal itself and it might have dust on it" advised ruby.

"Dully noted" responded Weiss as she prepared herself against the humanoid grimm. In response the humanoid grimm stared at the two huntress. The beast proceeded to raise one of its arms up towards the humans. Moments passed before something came out of the palm of the hands as upon closer inspection it was none other than glowing green dust crystal.

"Ruby, behind me" ordered Weiss, instantly realizing what type of dust it was, as she activated myrtenaster's dust chamber. She drove her rapier into the ground as the ground itself shook before a slab of stone rose from the ground, as the wall finished rising from the ground a burst of violent winds slammed onto the slab as it buckle, yet stood strong against the raging winds.

After a few moments from the attack Wiess released the stone slab as it began to crumble, revealing to the two huntress the humanoid grimm feeling from them. The two huntress broke into a sprint as they chased down the grimm farther into the forest.

* * *

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Dammit, where did that grimm go" asked Weiss aloud as she and ruby eventually lost sight of the grimm and were now trying to search for it.

"I think it went that way Weiss" replied ruby as she pointed eastward.

"I'm fairly certain that it went that way ruby" responded Weiss as she pointed westward.

"Mmm, how about this, me and Jaune will head east while you & pyrrha search west" offered ruby.

Weiss gave a curt nod as the two huntress went their separate ways.

Minutes passed as Weiss and pyrrha searched around the area looking for any sign of the humanoid grimm.

"By dust, how could such a large beast be able to hide from us so easily" said wiess aloud to pyrrha as she searched for any sign.

" **It just seems it can Weiss. But still, not only can this grimm utilize dust but it seems that the grimm also has a higher level of intelligence than it lesser kin, something only older grimm have … but, not like this level were seeing"** explained Pyrrha.

Weiss couldn't help but agree with pyrrha, the very thought of grimm using dust, one of mankind's few weapons against the foul grimm, terrified her.

While she may have been lucky to get a kamui like pyrrha she couldn't help but worry how others might fare against these humanoid grimm, they were not as lucky to have a piece of clothing that can augment oneself to superhuman level (even by huntsmen standards).

However, Weiss's train of thought was interrupted by sound of some kind of … whistling? Curios as she was, listened to where the source was coming from … but, did not need to wait any moment longer. As in an instant a powerful force slammed Weiss into a nearby tree.

Momentary dazed she immediately looked up to see the humanoid grimm standing a few meters away from her. The grimm slowly lifted both of its arm as one of them contained the green dust while the other held a brightly orange dust crystal.

In rushed burst of aura Weiss activated her semblance as a large glyph formed in front of her. Seconds later an inferno erupted form the grimm's palm, bringing forth the destructive power of dust as it consumed all that stood in its way, burning all in its uncaring inferno of raw power.

The raging inferno soon collided with Weiss's glyph as the two forces struggled against each other for dominance. As the struggled raged Weiss began to pump more aura into her glyph ignoring the speed at which she was draining herself as survival was the most important issue on her mind.

Eventually the inferno slowly began to dissipate as the power behind it faded away, bit by bit for every second that passed.

After what felt like an eternity for Weiss the inferno finally died out at last, bring relief to the heiress … but only for a few moments as soon as the inferno died, for the place the grimm previously stood was now empty.

And before she could search for the beast a dark fist impacted into her face. While her aura was able to absorb a good portion of the attack it still, nonetheless forced her onto the ground. While still in a minor daze she felt a strong presence on her legs before moments later slammed into a nearby tree, tumbling to the ground afterwards.

"C-Curses" spat out Weiss as she weakly got onto her knees as she saw the humanoid grimm approach her. But, the heiress did notice some changes on the grimm. The grimm had a more slouched look to it as it slowly walked towards her, as if the grimm was trying to conserve as much energy as possible. Another fact was that the grimm's chest moved like it was trying to take gulps of air.

 **"Weiss"** said Pyrrha.

"Little bit busy here Pyrrha" gritted out Weiss as she brought one foot on the ground while using myrtenaster for support.

 **"You need to use me"** stated Pyrrha.

"What! No I don't, I can handle this myself P-" replied Wiess before Pyrrha cut her off.

" **No, thus isn't the time for you to prove yourself to me Weiss … use me"** ordered Pyrrha as she left no room for argument.

…

…

…

"Fine" gritted out Wiess as she saw the beast nearly upon her.

 **"Good, now hold still, it's been a while since you have used me and my power so go slowly"** advised Pyrrha.

Silence was Weiss's reply was she glared at the humanoid grimm, who was a mere few meters away from her, the grimm stared at the huntress for a moment before bringing up the fist that held the fire dust.

As if time had slowed down to a crawl, Weiss stared at the fist slowly inching towards her face as closed her eyes and waited for Pyrrha to do her part.

…

And then … she did, as tiny prinks could be felt though out her body as blood was extracted from her body. Then, she felt it, what could only be described as if a tsunami of pure raw power rushed into her body. A power that her mind & body had only tasted once was now here again, if only a portion of it.

The color of Pyrrha changed, gone was the snow-white color and in its place, was now bronze like color with red/gold highlights as Pyrrha's eyes faced the grimm's own. But this did not last as bright red blead into Pyrrha's form, and then … she exploded, as her fibers quickly wrapped around Wises, forming a protective cocoon that halted the incoming fist as it made contact.

The grimm had only moments to process this new occurrence before the cocoon had burst, pushing the grimm back as it focused its eyes into the humans new from.

At first glance Weiss's new from did have some similarities to Ruby's transformed state, but, there were some differences. Instead of having a wing shaped crest on her chest, where the eyes of the kamui should be, there were two large shoulder pads where Pyrrha's emerald eyes glared at the grimm. Another difference is that instead of having a _short_ skirt like that of Ruby's from Wiess's from had a long skirt that went down to her achilleas heel. Finally, Wiess's new from came with a hair pin in the shape of her families crest.

Taking a deep breath Wiess stared at the grimm before her as both refused to budge. And then, in a single blink … she disappeared. The grimm had no time to search as the human reappeared in front of it. Wiess brought her arm back as she slammed her fist into the grimm, cracking its mask, as it was launched into some nearby trees.

The grimm barely got onto its feet as it saw the human slowly waked towards it. Channeling its strength, the grimm grabbed on of the fallen trees and hurled it straight towards Wiess. Wiess mearly took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and waited.

…

…

Snapping her eyes open Weiss let out a battle cry as she thrusted myrtenaster forward. And in an instant, the tree was slashed in the two as it reached just meters away from her face. But, what surprised both herself and the grimm was what slashed it.

Behind Wiess was a large glyph, but what made this glyph unique was what was on top of it. On top of the glyph was another glyph, but this glyph did not carry the same color as Weiss's previous did, this glyph was smaller but it had colors that strangely resembled Pyrrha's own colors.

What came out of it glyph did greatly shocked her, coming out of the glyph was an … arm, an armored arm wielding a large sword made ice … a summon … she, Weiss Schnee, had finally done it, she had brought forth her very own summon.

 **"Weiss …"** interrupted Pyrrha as Weiss was broken form her train of thought " **… I understand you must be very surprised but right now we need to focus on taking care of the grimm."**

Weiss gave a nod of understanding, she proceeded to raise her head at the humanoid grimm. Bringing forth as much aura as she could muster the glyph behind her began to shine much more intensity before a white flash covered the area.

Gone, was the large armored arm and in its place was a large suit of armor holding a great sword in its hands while in a kneeling position.

Marveling at what she & Pyrrha had brought for a moment before bringing myrtenaster up towards the humanoid grimm and gave out her command to the summon.

"Kill it" commanded Wiess.

The summon slowly roused as it brought its eyes towards the grimm, bringing its sword into a charging position, the two stared at each other before the summon threw itself into a full blown charge.

The grimm grabbed one of the nearby fallen trees as it threw it towards the summon, in return the summon brought its blade up as it swung it down at the tree once it got into its range.

As the grimm grabbed another tree a strong pressure exploded in its abdomen as the summon knee was currently lodged in there. Before the grimm could react the summon slammed the butt of its blade into the back of the grimm, bringing the grimm to its knees. The summon raised it's blade, and in one swift motion brought it downward.

…

…

…

The body slowly split apart as black blood burst across the field as the two slides of the grimm fell to the ground. Form the corpse Wiess saw what was a long red glowing thread leaving the grimm's body and slowly headed towards her. But, before it could the thread was quickly frozen as it fell onto the ground.

As the frozen fiber fell to the ground Weiss let out a gasp of air and fell to her knees as her body began to respond form the large quantity of aura used. Weakly taking out her scroll she saw that her aura levels where in the red zone.

"C-Cruses, looks like that battle took more than I thought" whispered Weiss to herself as Pyrrha reverted into her original form. Mustering up the will power Weiss slowly want towards the corpse of the humanoid grimm, using her scroll she proceeded to take as many pictures before grabbing the frozen fiber nearby.

" _Better call Ruby"_ thought Wiess as she dialed her partners number.

As Weiss was pre-occupied with contacting her partner she failed to recognize a dark figure slowly creep upon her. Moments passed as the figure studied the heiress before slowly crouching down on all fours and tightening its muscles. In a burst of energy the figure broke into a sprint, it than leaped into the air allowing the moons light to reveal a Beowulf.

Time slowed down as Weiss slowly turned around to witness the grimm open its jaw for her to see. But, as the creature was a few meters away a red blur slammed into the side of the grimm throwing it and the blur into the trunk of a nearby tree. As the grimm slammed into the trunk the red blur raised a scythe over the air before bringing it onto the grimm's neck, instantly killing the grimm as blood spilled onto the ground.

…

"R-Ruby" exclaimed Wiess as said red blur revealed itself to be Ruby and Jaune in their transformed state.

"Hey, sorry for not answering your call their Weiss" apologized Ruby.

"It's alright, and … thanks for saving me back there" replied Weiss.

"No problem Weiss, that's what partners are for" said Ruby. "And besides, need a hand their Weiss?" asked Ruby.

"That would be … appreciated very much Ruby. Besides, I think I can confidently say that this has been a rather long night for the both of us" replied Weiss as she & Ruby began their trek to the rest of the group.

* * *

 **So yeah, not dead people, sorry for not updating so long let's just say being a student and a DM at the same time is not easy at times. Luckily winter break is here now so hopefully I can get some more chapters in … hopefully. Also, I'm doing a few things with Cloth and Scythe, and before you say anything no its not something big just making a few minor adjustments on where the story is under.**

* * *

OMAKE(I DON'T NEED IT)

 **"Ugh Nora, what are you trying to do"** asked Jaune as he and the rest of JNPR were watching Pyrrha tie up Nora to a chair.

 **"Oh nothing much, just trying to show Yang who is the most extreme between us"** answered Nora.

 **"Most extreme? I feel like I'm missing some context here."** said Jaune.

 **"~sigh~ Nora and Yang are having a dare contest between themselves, and whoever can chalk up the most dares by the end of the year will be crowned 'most extreme' out of the team"** explained Ren.

 **"Ooohhh, now that makes a lot sense ... I don't think you should be doing this Nora"** cautioned Jaune.

 **"Pfft Please, like what? Trust me Jaune, this will be a walk in the park, there's no way Yang can match up with a kamui"** argued Nora.

 **"Yeeaahh I don't think so Nora ... but on a curious note, what is the dare your doing anyway"** pressed Jaune.

 **"Well pretty much I have to resist eating a plate of pancakes for 5 minutes while it is in front of me"** answered Nora, only to a dust cloud where Jaune was previously standing.

 **"Ren/Pyrrha, why are you two helping her, don't you know what will happen"** spoke Jaune, now behind the kitchen tabletop.

 **"Who said I was helping"** asked Ren, sliding towards Jaune's hiding spot.

 **"Prune ..."** muttered Nora as she turned over to Pyrrha **"... let it rip Pyrrha"**

Pyrrha pulled the rope holding plate cover as it revealed the pancake goodness previously hidden to Nora. While that was happening Pyrrha too slide over the where Jaune/Ren where hiding, not wanting to be in the danger area.

 _ **"I don't need it"**_ thought Nora confidently

...

...

...

 ** _"I don't need it"_**

...

...

...

 _ **"I don't need it"**_

...

...

...

 _ **"I NEED IT"**_

Nora shattered her bonds as she leap towards the plate of the heavenly Ren made pancakes. Unfortunately for her past Nora had already had plans for if(read when) this would happen. Before the kamui could reach for the pancakes there were shoot out of the windows.

 _ **"NOO"**_ screamed Nora as she jumped out to follow her precious.

 **"Nora wait!"** cried out Ren as he saw his childhood friends jump out the window.

The three kamui went over to the window where they saw the plate fly across the sky before splattering over a random student walking over.

 **"Isn't that Russel guy from team CRDL"** asked Pyrrha.

 **"I believe so Pyrr- SWEET OUM, NORA DON'T"** answered Jaune as the three of them widen their eyes to what Nora was doing.

 **"IT'S STILL EDIBLE"** cried out Nora.

A feminine scream erupted from the courtyard less than a second later suffice to say ... it wasn't from Nora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

Hi: used for normal speech

 _'hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 9**

"YANG, stop playing with that" demanded Weiss as she grabbed the small vial from her teammates grasp.

"Oh come on Weiss-cream, I was just having fun" complained Yang as she gave a small pout.

Weiss gave out a frustrated sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you hadn't notice, this …" said Weiss as she pointed her hand to vial filled with a single glowing red fiber "… is all that we have left from the humanoid Grimm, not only that, it's probably our ONLY bit of evidence of the humanoid Grimm existence that we have. So excuse me for worrying with how you are handling the vial."

"Sessh, take a chill pill Weiss" advised Yang as she ignored the glare her teammate was sending her. "But back on topic, what are you even going to be doing with the fiber anyway?" asked Yang in curiosity.

"~sigh~ if you had listen beforehand Yang you would have known that Ruby and Blake went out to professor peach to see if we can borrow the labs, there I want to study the fiber" explained Weiss.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better to just go tell the professors what we found and leave it there and also, aren't you the princess of the SDC? Couldn't you just send to your workers to study it something" argued Yang.

"That's … surprisingly intelligent coming from you …" said Weiss in surprise as she ignored her teammates indigent squawks "… but, to answer your questions the reason I changed my mind is simple … I'm curious. This is the first time in human history that Grimm have ever used dust and to use dust you need aura which means that humanoid Grimm used aura. I'm curious how this Grimm could have used aura since no other Grimm have ever done a feat like this. "

"As for the last question … let's just say that I wish to keep this personal and if I did send to the SDC I doubt I can hide it. Oh, and Yang … it's heiress, not princess" answered Weiss.

Yang mealy blinked at Weiss as she mulled over her response, as she was about to respond the door to their room opened as they turned their heads to see Ruby and Blake enter the room.

"Were back" exclaimed Ruby as she and Blake entered the room.

"So, what was professor peach's response" asked Weiss as looked to her two approaching teammates.

"The professor said that we can use it as long as we lock it up afterwards" replied Blake as she showed the keys to the lab in her hand.

"Excellent …" exclaimed Weiss as she turned to Yang and their kamui, who were playing some game together, "… well let's get going than everyone."

* * *

 **BEACON LABS**

* * *

 **"Huh, would have thought it would be a bit more … bigger"** commented Nora as team RWBY enter the school labs.

"From what I heard the school labs aren't used much by the first and second years that much as well as third/fourth year are usually busy which means it probably would have been a waste of space to expand it anymore" explained Blake.

"Truly a shame, such fine equipment so rarely used" said Weiss. "But alas, let's get to work girls."

The next few moments became a blur as team RWBY began to gather and ready of the necessary equipment as well to help other members *cough, Yang/Nora cough* from breaking anything.

...

"Aaanndd done" said Ruby as she Jaune finished putting the last part in place. " **So now what Weiss"** asked Jaune as they turned to face the white-haired heiress.

"Sit back and watch for anyone coming" replied Weiss as she gently placed the fiber between two pieces of glass. Slowly she inserted it into the microscope as she turned it on.

Minutes passed as the team waited for Weiss to finish studying the sample, as the time ticked by Yang slowly began to get board as she brought out her scroll to play some games. The rest Yang's team fared no better as Blake brought out her book, ninjas of love, that she brought almost everywhere. As for Ruby, she was currently poking some of the equipment in the room, wondering what they do.

"What do you think this one does Jaune" asked Ruby as she poked the scientific equipment in curiosity. **"Ruby, please don't poke the stuff, all this looks really expensive and I don't think Weiss would like it if we broke something here"** advised Jaune with a weary look on his face.

"Oh come on Jaune, don't be a stick in the mud, where's your sense of curiosity and adventure. Besides, this stuff looks like it could take a hit or two" replied Ruby.

 **"Hmph, maybe from someone else than your sister …"** said Jaune **"… but, on another note … you think Weiss is done with you know what."**

"Like what?" asked an unknown voice as the sound of door could be heard as it opened, stepping in was none other than headmaster Ozpin himself.

"P-Professor Ozpin what are you doing here" said Ruby in surprise as the rest of her team quickly scramble among themselves.

"Well, I was simply taking a stroll along my academy Miss Rose, and when I was I heard some people in the labs. I decided to enter and voila, I'm here Miss Rose" calmly answered Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug. "Though I am interested why the four of you are here, it's certainly odd to see you in the labs, especially during a weekend."

"Well, Professor Peach gave us some extra work to do and we came to labs to do our work" answered Blake as she came to her teammates rescue.

"Oh? I didn't know that Peach gave your class such an assignment" spoke Ozpin.

"Well you can blame it on my partner on that one professor Ozpin" answered Blake.

…

"I see, well than, sorry to bother you girls, carry on" replied Ozpin as he left the room. Team RWBY waited for a few more moments just to make sure Ozpin wouldn't hear them on the off chance.

"Really Blakely, my fault … I'm hurt" mocked cry Yang. "Oh quite Xiao-long, your lucky that the headmaster didn't catch on" replied Weiss.

"Mmmhmm, I got it Weiss-cream … but still, did you find anything interesting" asked Yang.

"Well, in a matter of fact I did … though … it wasn't anything I had ever expected" admitted Weiss.

"What do you mean Weiss" asked Blake.

"That fiber, it wasn't some kind of inanimate object … it was alive, a living breathing life form" explained Weiss.

…

 **"But, how … how can a small string give a big hulking** **Grimm** **the ability to use aura?"** asked Nora.

"That I wish I knew, sadly I just don't understand it either …" said Weiss, "… personally I want to do some more test, but I think I'm going to need some better equipment."

 **"But didn't you say that all this stuff was new and shiny? Why would you need to get new stuff"** asked Nora in confusion.

"Nora, while the equipment here is high quality I've also seen equipment on much higher quality and not only that, there are certain equipment that aren't available here which may help me out" explained Weiss.

 **"How long will take to get the stuff"** asked Nora.

"A week or two at best" answered Weiss.

"So I guess our search on the humanoid grimm will be but on a hold than" asked Ruby with a light glum in her voice.

"Oh come on sis …" said Yang as she wrapped her arm around her sisters neck, much to her personal displeasure, "… all that means it more time to train, so next time those grimm show there face we can easily kick their asses all the way back to their mothers."

"I guess so Yang … oh, and also …" said Ruby before she pulled a jar out of nowhere and put near her sister's face "… swear jar."

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY TOWER**

* * *

In the tower of beacon one could see the headmaster of beacon Academy, headmaster Ozpin, and his deputy, Glynda Goodwitch.

"So, Ozpin how did your little _walk_ go" asked Glynda as she poured the headmaster another a cup of coffee via her semblance.

"Interesting … it seems that team RWBY is quite interested in discovering what the life fibers are" said Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug. "Though I'm quite interested on far they can go with their research."

"I hope you aren't going to let them go on their own devices" asked Glynda. In response Ozpin shook his head "Of course not, but it doesn't hurt for them to explore on their own pace, should that ever become a problem then we will intervene."

"Does that include our existence as well Headmaster" asked Glynda after a few moments of thinking.

"Eventually, but for right now let them enjoy the time they have before they have to face reality Glynda … it's the least we can do for them" replied Ozpin as his face took a more tired look for a few moments.

"Besides, we have our own research we have to do anyway" added Ozpin as he took out a small chip from his pocket before inserting it into a hidden slot inside his desk.

Moments later a hologram from above the desk as it showed a life fiber on one side and on the other were recordings of Miss Rose and Miss Belladonna use of their respective kamui.

"We have a long road ahead of us" muttered Ozpin to himself as he threw himself into understanding this unknown and what it meant for the balance of power.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

"Now remember class, tomorrow we will be heading off to the forever falls, so please don't overexert yourself before then and get a good night's rest. Beyond that class is dismissed" said Goodwitch as she dismissed her class.

"So, you guys ready for the trip tomorrow" asked Yang as she and team RWBY headed out form Miss Goodwitch's class. Personally, Yang was a little bit excited since this was her first time to forever falls and since there were grimm there maybe she could finally fight something interesting there as well.

"Yep, though I wonder how Jaune and rest will be when we get there thou" replied Ruby as she wondered if going there might help Jaune with his memories.

"Aww, worry for little old Jaune aren't you, I was so sure that you still thought boys were icky and all of that" teased Yang, causing Ruby to slight bush in embarrassment. "Yang! It's not like that, I was thinking maybe the trip may help Jaune remember something … besides, I was just a kid back then" defended Ruby.

"Sure, sis I totally understand …" said Yang as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead in mock sadness "… ~sigh~, oh they grow up so fast, why I just remember how you used to be a little girl who wanted to hero. Now look at you, all grown up and thinking about boys … … so when can I expect some nieces and nephews."

"YANG" said Ruby as she subconsciously threw her hood over her face and tried to hide form the world or more specifically, Yang.

"~sigh~, Yang, please stop harassing my partner, I would greatly appreciate it very much" said Weiss as she looked to her partner who was now slightly coming out of her hood. "Besides …" added Weiss as a small grin formed on her face, "… I want the right to be their first aunt."

"Weiss! Not you too" squeaked Ruby in horror as she had to endure the laughter coming from her sister.

After a few more moments of teasing Ruby the team finally reached their dorm, entering it they could their respective kamui playing against each on some kind of fighting game. Moment later a screen popped up to show that Nora was the winner, causing the other three to let out groans of frustration and annoyance.

 **"Oh come on not ag— Oh hey Ruby, back already … hey ruby, why are so red like that you ok there?"** greeted Jaune as looked as his partner with worried eyes. In response ruby shot past Jaune and on to her bed where she covered her face with a pillow as she let a groan.

"Don't worry about her Jaune, Ruby is just simply not accepting the truth" said Yang in mock sadness.

 **"Umm … ok?"** replied Jaune, resulting a louder groan from Ruby.

While Jaune looked over to his partner with slight concern Nora turned to Yang as she gave her partner a grin.

 **"Hey Yang, anything fun happened, also … me, you right now"** said Nora as she motioned the brawler to one of the controllers.

"Nah, nothing much besides that were going to a place called forever falls tomorrow" answered Yang as she took one of the unused controllers and proceeded to battle Nora.

 **"Forever what now?"** asked Nora as she barely moved her character from a counterattack from Yang.

"Some kind of forest near Vale, the trees in the forest supposedly have red leaves that give a crimson glow to the trees. Professor Goodwitch wants us the collect some sap" replied Yang.

 **"You think you can smuggle some sap for ourselves"** asked Nora.

"Well I was thinking about bringing you on the trip" answered Yang.

Nora merely grunted as she focused on the game, minutes passed as both human and kamui put every ounce of focus on defeating the other. After what felt like an eternity the answer on who was the winner appeared.

"DOUBLE KNOCKOUT"

 **"Darn, well I guess the count is still 30-30 than"** muttered Nora in disappointed as she was hoping to get in the lead in the little game she and Yang made a while back.

"~sigh~, Don't tell me you two are going on that silly game of yours" muttered Weiss as she looked at Nora and Yang who were now arguing how their respective character should have won.

 **"Oh come on Weiss, let the two have their fun its not like there fun is causing any harm to anyone"** said Pyrrha as she looked at the two.

 _"_ I wouldn't call their little game harmless _"_ replied Weiss as she thought the multiple instances where their little game caused more than a few problems … it was honestly a surprise that nobody has found out about yet. _"Though there is that ridiculous rumor of possessed clothing that supposedly want to take the virginity of people, honestly where did THAT even come from."_

 **"At least nobody got hurt, so that's a plus … right?"** weakly replied Pyrrha.

"~sigh~ while I would like to argue about whether there little game can be considered 'safe' I'd like to take a shower first, at least before Yang does and the rest have to wait for hours before she would be done" said Weiss as she went to take a shower.

While all of this was happening, one could see Ren & Blake on the faunus, in disguise, bed currently reading their own respective books.

 **"So, Blake, I've heard that you and your team are heading off to forever falls, correct?"** asked Ren as he flipped another page.

"You are correct, though why are you interested" asked Blake as she turned another page from her book.

 **"Just curious Blake that's all. On a different subject, you seemed to tense … are you feeling well Blake"** answered Ren as he looked over to the cat faunus with a slightly worried look to his face.

"I am? Hmm, its probably just that I'm still a little bit tense from combat class, you know that's my last class for the day" said Blake.

…

…

…

 **"It's about _them_ isn't it" **said Ren. Blake did not give a response which resulted in Ren letting out a tired sigh as he turned to face his partner. **"I understand that you don't want to talk about them that much … and I understand that you didn't leave on best of terms either."**

 **"But, if you ever need someone to talk then I want to remind that I'm here for you Blake and if you ever need an ear to listen to you. So, if there is something there that involves _them_ … don't hesitate you may help more than you know … anyway, I probably should go stop the brawl between Nora and Yang "** explained Ren as he went to break up the brawl between Nora/Yang.

As Ren went to stop the brawl Blake brought her eyes up from her book and stared them at Ren before letting out a small whisper. "That's not the only reason Ren, call it a gut feeling but something is going to happen there a forever falls … and I'm scared."

Blake closed her eyes as thought over what Ren said, he wasn't wrong that she didn't leave the fang on the best of terms. From what remaining contacts she had with the fang it seemed that someone had planted rumors that it was her that killed Adam, sadly whoever started the rumors was good, I mean really good, and soon enough she most of the fang against her.

Not only that, but she also couldn't help but think back to that women in red, whoever she was she was obviously skilled … but, more importantly what she had with her … grimm, more specifically the humanoid grimm. How that women ever got those grimm to work with her would be a mystery, yet it was clear that she was after one thing, Ren. If she was after Ren, then that means she could be after Jaune and the rest as well.

So, in all that women in red, whoever in Oum's name she was, had a clear intent of capturing Ren and consequently the rest of the kamui. This woman most likely also had the fang, or at least the vale chapter, in her control as well. If the women in red was able to get those rumors about herself killing Adam to circulate as well as making those rumors work, then it shouldn't be that hard to control the fang.

Summing it all up, the women in red not only had the backing of the fang behind, mostly likely some members of the criminal world, and worst of all the grimm.

This woman had one goal … get Ren and the rest, which meant that she would no doubt target Blake and her teammates.

Worst of all her team was going to forever falls, which houses a small camp of white fang which meant there was a chance of that women being there as well. All this worried her … … no, it terrified the poor faunus.

While she may be strong how could she expect face against the forces the women in red was bringing and worst of all she doubted she could just run and hide. She held no doubt that the women will simply find someway to track her and her teammates if they ever did attempt to hide from her.

Blake prayed to whatever deity that exist out there in hopes that her gut feeling was wrong as she opened her eyes to the rest of teammates. Yet, she couldn't help feeling that whatever happens tomorrow will be bring change good and bad.

* * *

 **FOREVER FALLS**

* * *

In the forest of forever falls if one had the keen eyesight as well as the knowledge of this certain location in forest before hand could see small plumes of smoke coming from the forest.

The most they would most likely see it as a small group of people camping in the forest and leave to that. Yet, if one were to look more closer the truth is quite different.

Littered around the area multiple tents were pitched up as around multiple tents were small fires to warm those around, and if they looked even closer they would see a symbol on the tents.

A beast with three claw marks behind in the color of blood red … the white fang.

In the encampment there laid a rather large tent, even among the rest. Inside the tent three humans could seen currently talking to a large faunus.

"You do realize that if I went with your plan the white fang would have to deal with not only the SDC but Beacon Academy as well" growled the faunus.

Before the faunus could continue with his retort the lead human placed her hand up and a silencing motion, as the women stared at the faunus with cold eyes. Minutes passed before the women opened her mouth.

"I understand that what I'm asking you does bear some serious risk, put you should understand that role of the white fang in my plan is quite minimal. All you need to do use the gear me and roman have acquired to shoot down the bullheads as they leave" replied the women.

"And what if we get count hmm?" countered the faunus.

"You won't, the gear is military grade anti-aircraft homing rockets, made straight from Atlas. I highly doubt they will know it would be your group specifically, the range on these rockets are quite far. And before you say it, don't worry about the grimm … let's just say that I've personally taken care of that" answered the women.

"…" was the faunus reply as he went over what the women had just said, before she spoke again, breaking his train of thought.

"If I may add one more thing, who was the one who personally help turn this ragged mess into an effective force, who was the one who supplied all these men/women, as well as their families, as they fought for you, and finally … who was the one who showed it was miss belladonna that murdered your previous leader" asked the women as she stared at the masked faunus with her burning eyes that resembled that of flames than human.

…

…

…

"Fine … the white fang shall assist Miss Fall … I see to it" replied the faunus as his shoulders sagged a bit.

Giving a small Cinder gave one last look to the faunus before she motioned him to leave the tent, moments later all who remained were Cinder and her minions.

"Mercury …" said Cinder as she turned to the silver haired boy "… did you acquire the details as I asked?"

In response mercury dug into his pocket before pulling out a folded piece of paper before handing it over to his boss. "Here you are ma'am, and as you said not a single soul knows I was there" answered mercury.

"Excellent" replied Cinder as she took the piece of paper, but before she opened the contents she spared a glance to mercury who looked like he had a question. "Mercury, is there something that you wish to ask."

"Kind of, I'm just wondering why we are putting so much effort on this cornering this single faunus I thought we were trying to capture that women" answered Mercury as he waited for his boss's response.

…

…

"That, is a fair question … well to answer your question that single faunus has something my benefactor considers quite valuable, under normal circumstances I would see that the _item_ the faunus has is brought back to my benefactor, however, my benefactor has stated that she wishes to see how the faunus uses this _item_. Thus, the reason for all of this effort … does that satisfy your curiosity Mercury."

"Yes ma'am" answered Mercury.

"Good, now why don't you and Emerald go take check on our friends and make sure they don't do something foolish" said Cinder.

Her two minions gave a curt nod before they left the tent to follow out their leader's orders. When the two had finally left Cinder proceeded to open the letter as she read through the contents. As she did she couldn't help but form a small smile on her face as she read through the paper.

 _"Oh poor Belladonna, such an ignorant girl, to be thrusted in a conflict beyond her understanding such bad luck indeed. But alas, I've hope you made your prayers little one."_

 **END**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Forever Falls**

"Alright class, now remember to stay near your team at all time, each of you must individually acquire a jar of sap form the trees and please do not spill it, Grimm are attracted to the sap" said Glynda as she motioned her students to go.

…

…

"Come on come on" chanted Ruby as she watched the tree drip small globs of sap into her jar.

…

…

"Ugh, this is going to take forever Jaune" said Ruby with annoyance.

" **Oh come now ruby, just give it a few moments and will get the sap, I mean look at your sister and Nora"** said Jaune as he motioned towards Yang … who was just finished blasting a hole into the tree trunk and was now gather the sap. Which was than being fed into Nora's mouth.

…

" **Ok … maybe not a good example, well how about Weiss and Pyrrha"** said Jaune.

Turning over to said heiress the two saw how she was currently trying to force the sap into the jar. After minutes of angonzaing work Weiss saw a small yet steady stream sap slowly pour into her jar. Weiss gave a triumph smile as the sap went into the jar … only for the sap to go straight back into the trunk a second later.

"What!?" exclaimed weiss in shock and anger. Pulling out her repier show activated her semblance as a flash covered the tree which soon revealed a frozen tree. Pulling her blade back weiss used a burst of aura and slammed it into the trunk, causing the tree to shattered into multiple pieces, she grabbed the frozen pieces of sap and placed them in the bottle with a victorious smirk and her face.

…

…

…

" **Umm … Blake"** said Jaune weakly, only for thier to be no sight of the faunus, in disguise, to be seen nowhere.

...

" **Hold on, where did Blake go"** asked Jaune aloud.

"Oh, Blake accidentally spilled some sap on herself and went to the stream nearby to wash it out" answered Ruby.

" **When did that happen"** asked Jaune as he had no recollection of that happening.

"Just a few moments ago Jaune, didn't you hear her say that?" replied Ruby in confusion.

…

…

" **The author really needs to inform me of this stuff beforehand"** said Jaune to himself.

"Author who?" Asked ruby in confusion

" **Umm, nothing you need to know Ruby"** quickly replied Jaune.

* * *

 **FURTHER IN THE FOREST**

* * *

Further in the forest one could see Blake currently washing her arm by nearby stream.

"How sticky is this sap" muttered Blake to herself as she found herself with some difficulty of getting the sap off of her.

" **Give a few minutes Blake, the sap looks like it should wash away In a few minutes"** calmly advised Ren

Minutes later the last of the sap finally washed away, much to the cat faunus pleasure. As she grabbed her gear a rustle was heard from the nearby bushes, Blake grabbed gambol shroud and aimed it's gun towards the bushes.

Moments later a large beowulf was flung from the bushes, Blake easily dodged the incoming Grimm as it crashed into the ground face first. Blake wasted no time as she brought gambol shrouds blade into the Grimm's neck with precise ease as black ichor flowed from the wound. Soon enough black particles began evaporate from the body, signifying its death.

"~whistle~, not bad there" commented a male voice. Turning around Blake saw two humans, huntsman if judging by their clothes, one male and one female coming from the bushes.

The male, roughly an average height had brown hair with almond colored eyes. His physical structure was more leaner than the average huntsmen-in-training. He wore a black coat, grey T-shirt, and black pants with brown Celtic symbols etched into it.

The female wore a plain white T-shirt with a brown vest over it, with a pair of matching brown pants as well.

"The names sliver ..." greeted the male as he motioned over to his female partner "... and that there is my partner Sage, oh and on a side note I recommended that you don't get on her bad side she can be a real handful" said Sliver before Sage whacked her partner in the head.

"Very funny" growled Sage as she looked back towards Blake, excuse my partner since you can see he has a slight mouth problem" apologized Sage.

"That's ... ok …" replied Blake as she continued "... but I have to ask, what are you two doing here, you seem awfully far from the rest of the group" asked Blake as she looked at the two with a bit of curiosity.

"Well I'm fairly sure I can ask the same to you two, but, to answer your question mister bored as a rock here decided that going out and picking a fight seemed so much more interesting than doing our work" answered Sage as she glared back at her partner who gave a wink back at her.

"Huh, I can't say that I haven't had that problem" said Blake to herself as she remembered all the times Yang would talk about forever fall and how she hoped that there would be something there she could fight.

"Then welcome to the club ummm" said sage as she motioned Blake for her name.

"Blake, Blake belladonna" answered Blake.

"Well than Blake I think it would only be fair to also ask why your here as well" asked Sage.

"Sap" replied Blake as she motioned to her soak sleeve that still had drips of honey still on it. "Yeah, not a good experience, one of our teammates had a similar problem" replied Sage.

…

…

…

"So what do want to do now?" asked Silver, breaking the silence between the three.

"Personally, i'm heading back to my team" answered Blake.

"Will head back later, I still wanna see if there is anything else interesting here" answered Silver before he was flicked in the forehead, courtesy of Sage. "Oh NO, you and I are going straight back to our team" growled Sage as she glared at her teammate.

"Oh come on Sage, just a few more minutes, what's the worst that could happen" argued Silver before his partner whacked him. "Don't stay stuff like that dammit" said Sage.

As the two continued their argument Blake looked at the two with a blank face before letting out a whisper, "I'm … just going to go now" said Blake as she turned and left the two.

…

…

…

"She far enough" whispered Silver.

…

"Oh yeah" said Sage as her body began to shimmer before taking the form of a well known mint green huntress. "You know you could have laid it a bit more lightly there with those hits" said Mercury as he rubbed his head.

"Oh come on, you know this is probably the only time I can assault you AND get away with it" said Emerald as she gave a leer to mercury.

"Mmhmm, sure Emerald, lets go with that … but we both know the real reason" counter Mercury as he gave his female partner a perverted grin.

Emerald recoiled her head as she gave Mercury a disgusted look "The day I die Mercury the day I die."

"Whatever you say Em, let's just get this job done" said Mercury as he turned to where Blake had went. Emerald gave a curt nod as both of them leaped onto the branches.

* * *

 **BACK WITH TEAM RWBY**

* * *

"What is taking Blake so long" complained Yang as paced around a few trees, already done with her given task.

"Normally I'll say that she may have some difficulty on getting rid of the sap, yet, I doubt that it should take _that_ long" said Weiss aloud as she sat on a nearby tree stump.

" **Just give Blake some time Yang, she probably is taking care of a few Grimm, shouldn't be long before she and Ren are back"** said Nora.

"No way, It's been way too long, Blake should long be back by now … I'm going to find her" said Yang as her other two teammates looked at her with surprise.

"Now hold on there Xiao-long, what makes you so sure that is a good idea? What if we get lost and by the time Blake comes back we all will be out searching for her" argued Weiss.

"Whatever snow angel, one thing is for sure is that my partner is out there and were soon about to leave the forest so I'm going ahead, you two can stay here is you want to" replied Yang as she headed off to the forest.

...

" **We should probably go after her, least she won't do something bad"** advised Pyrrha as she looked at the blonde brawlers disappearing form.

"Knowing Yang, we probably should, I mean we can always call Professor Goodwitch if we get to lost" said Ruby as she went after her sister. Weiss looked at the two siblings before giving a annoyed sigh.

"If we get lost because of this I'm blaming this on you Yang" muttered Weiss under her breath as went towards to her teammates.

While RWY of team RWBY were looking for their missing teammate Glynda Goodwitch held a impassive face as she looked over the multiple students that were coming back with jars fill with sap.

" _Odd, seems that there are still a few students are still not here"_ thought Glynda as the bullheads could be seen slowly coming down to the beacon group. As Glynda motioned the students to the bullheads a loud sound could be heard from afar. Before the professor knew it the bullheads exploded into a fiery ball of metal.

Before Glynda could open her mouth the sound of a beowolf's howl could be heard before packs of grimm descended onto the group. Chaos was assured.

* * *

 **TEAM RWBY**

* * *

"The hell was that" said Yang in surprised as the three huntresses turned their attention to where the noise came from.

" **Looks like it came from the main site** " commented Jaune as plumes of smoke began to raise up form where the sound came from.

"Dammit, Yang we got to go back, this is not right at all" said Weiss

Before Yang could open her mouth a grow could be heard nearby as a large beowolf walked from the nearby shrubbery. It's baleful crimson eyes bore into the humans own as it gave a great howl before charging straight at the hunters.

All three barely moved away from the charging grimm, Yang flicked her wrist as Ember Celia came to life before she shoot at the grimm as two aura charged dust rounds slammed straight to the grimm's armored torso.

The Grimm gave a painful growl as the dust round slammed into its torso, the Grimm dug its claws into the ground stopping it from crashing into a nearby tree. The Grimm turned its attention to the blonde brawler, tightening its leg muscles the Grimm leaped from its position to the huntress.

Yang moved her body to side to avoid the claws, as she did the Grimm's claws 'nicked' her shoulder. Yang bit her lip as the claws attempted to dig themselves into her flesh before they were repelled by her aura as the power of her soul pushed back against the fowl claws of the Grimm.

Yang brought one of her arms back as her fist slammed against the Grimm's mask. The Grimm was forced back as the beast was left temporary dazed as Yang used the moment to close the distance before throwing both her fist at the Grimm, one at the lower jaw and another to the neck.

A *CRACK* could be heard as an aura powered fist broke the lower jaw of the Grimm, the second fist rammed itself into the muscled neck of the Grimm, it only held for a few moments before the aura powered fist ripped through the blackened flesh leaving a gaping hole in the Grimm's neck.

As the grimm fell to the ground Yang turned to see Ruby & Weiss currently preoccupied with two other beowolf of similar size. Yang raced towards her other teammates before another beowolf, this one smaller than the other ones, threw itself against against her.

Yang was thrown onto the ground as she her arms to hold back the beowolf's maw from biting her. "G-Get off of me" growled Yang as her eyes glowed red and her hair began to softly glow. Using both of her legs she slammed them against the lower torso of the grimm, causing the grimm to howl in pain as it was forced back off the huntress.

Yang brought herself back up as she raised both her arms from the incoming claws as they made contact with her gauntlets. The sheer strength forced her to take a few steps back. Giving a roar of her own she able to push the grimm away, allowing her to make some distance from the beowolf.

As she was about to shoot another round at the grimm a nearby gunshot was heard as a hole quickly appeared on the side of grimm's mask before it fell to the ground with minor twitching along its body.

"You ok there Yang" said Blake as she landed next to her partner.

"Blake! Where have you been, we been looking all over for you" said Yang.

"I was coming to you guys when I saw you three fighting some grimm" answered Blake dully as the two turned to see Ruby and Weiss finish off the last of their enemies.

One quick reunion later team RWBY was currently sprinting towards the crash site. Eventually the huntresses finally reached the crash site, but when they got there the girls were greatly confused by what they saw. Instead of some burning wreckage or any nearby hunters all they saw was clear opening with no such debris anywhere.

" **What the? … isn't there suppose to a wreckage around here somewhere",** asked Jaune aloud as he looked for anything that resembled a bullhead or something.

"Your right Jaune …", agreed Ruby as she subconsciously clutched crescent rose tighter "... something isn't right guys."

The rest of team RWBY couldn't help but agree with their leader, as they to felt something was amiss. Ruby quickly ordered the rest to fan out and look for anything suspicious. Team RWBY slowly fanned out and began to look around for anything suspicious, time passed as the four huntress realized that there was nothing here at all.

"This has to be some kind of trap" said Blake aloud as she scoured the area with uneasy eyes. " **Your right … but who would do this, as well as how did this must have some kind of illusion semblance"** agreed Ren as he to had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Well, we shou-" began Weiss before a loud howl could be heard out loud as team RWBY quickly drew their weapons towards the direction of the noise.

It wasn't long till a few beowolf, accompanied by ursa, crawled out of the forest as they looked at the four huntresses with baleful eyes that promised a painful death.

The clearing was filled with silence as the tension and the air that one could even cut a knife right through it. As time painfully passed on one of the beowulf's finally broke the peace as it charged straight towards the team. In response Ruby fired a single round straight into the grimm's skull as it fell to the ground unceremoniously, after that chaos was insured.

The Ursa gave mighty roar as it charged at the huntresses, Yang responded by letting out her own battle cry as she too charged straight towards the grimm.

While that was happening the rest of the beowulf's followed suit as the rest of team RWBY intercepted them from aiding the ursa. The battle that followed was one that was swiftly assured as the beowulfs quickly fell before the rest of team RWBY assisted in the ending the ursa life. As the ursa fell more growls could be heard as the four huntress turned around to see even more grimm waiting for them. They barely had time to react before the other grimm charged at them.

* * *

Ruby Rose was not having a good day, not good at all, currently they were fending off Grimm after being lured into some kind of Illusion trap of some sorts. At first the beginning Grimm waves weren't that bad she and her teammates were able to fend them off easily. But as time went on it became increasingly clear that things were not getting better, after each wave of Grimm the next one was either more stronger or had more members in each pack and as a result team RWBY began to feel their aura weakening as well as their ammunition supply getting light over time.

" **Ruby, left!"** ordered Jaune as Ruby barely dodged a wide swipe form nearby beowolf. In return Ruby quickly sliced crescent rose straight through the beowolf's neck, instantly decapitating and ending the grimm's life. She barely had time to collect her breath as another beowolf slammed into her, forcing her onto the ground as the beast attempted tear off her head with its jaw. Using crescent rose's base to hold off the grimm Ruby repeatedly struck at the lower torso of the grimm with her aura enhanced legs, yet the grimm did not waver in its attempt to tear off the her head and as time passed Ruby could feel her strength be slowly sapped as the jaws of the grimm inched closer to her face.

But before the grimm could go for the kill a familiar sound could be heard as in a instant the beowulf's head was shot off from the rest of its body. Pushing off the body ruby could see her sister staring at her with a concerned look before offering her arm. Grasping the arm Ruby was quickly brought up, the two sisters could only give each other a nod before more grimm slowly encircled the two half sisters.

While the two sisters were dealing with the grimm on there side Weiss & Blake dealt with the grimm on their side. Currently both of their aura were in the upper yellow zone but with the rate of the grimm coming at them it wouldn't be long till it reached the lower yellow side.

Weiss gave a growl as she formed another glyph as medium sized ice chunks launched out and embedded themselves into the throat of a ursa that decided to focus its attention towards the heiress. As the large beast fell Weiss could now see Blake being slashed by a beowolf, but as the claws exited the faunus's body said body began to evaporate into thin air as the head of said beowolf began to slowly slide off the the body just moments later, on the body of the grimm Blake was currently taking a few deep breaths as she scanned her surroundings for any other nearby grimm.

"Dammit, at this rate we're going to die of either aura exhaustion or by the constant grimm hordes" spoke Blake to Ren in a tired voice. " **What we need to do is to retreat to somewhere safer, you know anywhere Blake"** replied Ren as he looked at Blake for an answer.

Blake was about to open her mouth to respond before she abruptly closed, instead her face took a more thinking look to it. However, Ren saw that quick change in her facial features, " **Blake, your hiding something … you know a place don't you."**

…

" **Blake, I don't know your reason but please we must get to a safe location, we can't stay here or else we will all die"** pleaded Ren as he looked into the cat Faunus's amber eyes.

Blake looked at the kamui for a few seconds before letting out a sigh as well as a few cures underneath her breath, "alright fine, there is a place that we can go, but I'm telling you that this is a bad mistake Ren" argured Blake.

" **If it will ensure that we get out of this mess I'm fine with the consequences Blake"** answered Ren.

Blake gave a snort as she went over to Weiss, who was finishing the last batch of grimm before the next wave came.

"Weiss, we gotta get out of here, we're sitting ducks here" stated Blake as Weiss shot her an annoyed look.

"Jee, it's not like I knew that already" sarcastically replied Weiss. Blake gave the heiress a dull look as a response.

"~sigh~, well what did you want us to do than?" asked Weiss.

"Getting out of the clearing would need to be our first objective, we can use the trees to lose the bigger grimm, from there we could probably lose the smaller ones as well if we get away fast enough" explained Blake.

"Hmm, that could work but that would require more aura, which I should remind you that we currently have in very limited supply at the moment, than we are using" added Weiss.

"Do you have any other option for us to go with?" asked Blake as she raised a single eyebrow.

"No, I'm just letting you know the cons of your idea" replied Weiss.

The two quickly reached Ruby & Yang who they relayed Blakes plan to them.

* * *

Moments later one could now see team RWBY currently sprinting through the forest escaping the grimm that were coming after them. As time passes the sun could be seen now beginning its descent as the four huntress could see the evening rays of light shining through the leaves. Currently all four huntress were on some tree branches, while attempting to gain back their breath.

"*pant* So *pant* you think *pant* we lost them" asked Ruby as she took another deep gulp of air.

"I hope to *pant* dust that *pant* it is" answered Weiss as she leaned onto the tree trunk while using her arms to wipe the sweat of her face.

" **I didn't hear anymore noises besides our own, I do believe we may have lost them for the moment"** calmly replied Ren.

" **Than we should keep moving, the more we stay in one position the more likely those grimm will find us"** said Jaune as he surveyed the area around him.

"Slow down there lady killer, give us a minute of two to take a breather, that battle wasn't a light stroll in the park" commented Yang.

Blake nodded in agreement with her partner as she brought her scroll out of her pocket. "You three have any connection? I can't get any on my scroll" asked Blake who looked at her teammates.

The rest of the girls brought out their scrolls, only to see that their scrolls as well had no connection to the CCT. "Well that's just great, first we get lured into some kind of trap, next we get swarmed by grimm, and finally we lose connection to the CCT" muttered Yang aloud as she gave a frustrated sigh.

"This doesn't make sense, we should be able to receive connection even at our current location. The CCT range is quite immense, it must be our scrolls that are malfunctioning" theorize Weiss.

"Even if that was true, we have still have no means of repairing out scrolls much less have the skill to do it" commented Blake.

" **Blake is definitely right, but our main focus shouldn't be on our scrolls at the moment. Right now we should focus our efforts on finding somewhere to sleep as well as get some food for you four"** explained Jaune.

"Jaune is right guys, we should focus on finding somewhere to rest for the night" agreed Ruby as she brought her attention back to Jaune.

"Umm, Jaune, since you and the rest where once the knights of color and all you think you can help us out here, using that knowledge of yours" asked Ruby sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but a knight of what?" asked Weiss in confusion.

"What! Don't you the knight of color, like there one of best stories out there Weiss how could you not known about them" exclaimed Ruby in surprise. Instead of responding Weiss looked over to Yang for an explanation as she raised a single eyebrow in confusion.

Yang let out a small chuckle as she quickly explained to the heiress. "The knights of color were a story book that our mother would read to us when we went to bed, it was about four heroes whose names represented a color of some sort and said heros would go on all sorts of adventures. As you can see my little sister here is a huge fan of said book."

"Huh, well I guess that explains why, back at home we didn't read much on story books, more focus on our education instead" explained Weiss as she looked at Jaune. "So I guess that means you, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha are the knights of color, correct?"

Jaune gave a nod, " **I guess you are right there Weiss, but just to tell ahead don't think any of us really know a lot, there is still portions of our memories that are still lost to us."**

" _Hmm, definitely something I should look later"_ thought Weiss as she gave a nod towards the kamui.

Before any of the girls could continue with anything else a loud growl could be heard from all the girls stomachs, causing each one of them form a blush on their faces.

" **~chuckle~ Heh, well, hearing from your stomachs i think it would be best if we find some food first, yes?"** asked Jaune playfully.

* * *

Team RWBY was many things, skilled huntresses, noble heroes, or just some girls going through college, but, one thing none of them are good at was being a survivalist.

As night came almost each member of team RWBY looked like they could have been in better condition.

Ruby, who volunteered go gather food, came back with multiple twigs in her hair as well as splotches of mud on her face and clothes. In her arms was a small pile of picked fruits and berries. Said pile could have been bigger, as well as being filled with poisonous fruits as well. Had it not been for Jaune with his surprising knowledge on the local wilderness team RWBY may have had more than just upset stomachs aces to deal with.

Weiss came back with a face that screamed frustration. Her once pristine clothing was now covered with stains of dirt and grass as well as her hair being filled with small twigs as well. Weiss had volunteered herself to hunting for the group, sadly said heiress quickly learned the difficulty of hunting and it wasn't long till she came back with her current condition emptied handed.

When Blake got back from her attempt to find food the rest of the team were surprised to see their teammate soaked to the bone. When asked Blake merely gave a glare as she muttered about stupid fish and how they were meant to be food not annoyances. Ren gave a small sigh as he filled in the details explaining how Blake had attempted to use her weapon to speed up the process of catching the fish, however, said attempted quickly backfired resulting Blake to fall into the nearby stream and thus her current soaked form.

As for the last member of team RWBY Yang held an almost victorious smirk on her face. Unlike the rest of her unfortunate teammates Yang had the most easiest of jobs, getting firewood as well as guard their chosen location to spend the night.

At the current moment a small fire was made as team RWBY huddled around the fire as the warmth from the flame slowly passed through their bodies. The team dared not to make a bigger flame, least get the attention of the Grimm.

...

"Well, we've got a fire going, some food in our stomachs, and finally a place to stay for the night. So what should we do now to past the time" asked Ruby, in a attempt to break the silence between her teammates.

"Like what sis" asked Yang.

"I dunno, maybe some stories" offered Ruby as she looked Weiss and Blake for their answers.

Weiss raised a single eyebrow as began her response, "Really, out of all the different moments we had you decide we should be doing some story telling of now of all places.~sigh~ I believe what we _should_ doing is planning our next course of action, we obviously can't stay here for the next day least the Grimm find us again."

"Oh come on snow angel lighten up a bit, we've got some time to kill before its time to hit the hay so why don't we try to do something to pass the time. I'm sure all of us got some juicy stories to talk about" replied Yang.

" **Going to have to agree with Yang on that one Weiss, you've got to have some kind of story to talk about"** agreed Nora as Weiss gave the duo an icy glare. As Weiss refused to entertain the duo Blake decided to give her leader her own answer.

"Ruby, I don't think it would be wise for us to focus on storytelling at the moment. It would be probably better for us to get some sleep, the earlier we get up the more time available for us to find a way back to beacon." reasoned Blake.

" **Oh come now Blake, we still have some daylight left, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if we did just one story, if that is fine with you Ruby"** commented Pyrrha.

"Yeah, like what Pyrrha said Blake, just one story pleasssse" agreed Ruby as she gave the faunus,in disguise, her signature puppy eye look.

Less than a minute later all of team RWBY could now be seen huddled around the fire looking at each other to see who should start the story.

"So … who wants to go first" asked Ruby aloud as she looked at the rest of her team.

" **I'll go, but before I start I should warn you that this may be a bit long"** said Pyrrha as she cleared her 'throat'.

" **~ahem~,In what you would call present day mistral me, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were currently heading over to small town. Now the reason why we were going to this town was that at a local tavern we had heard a rumor that the town was supposedly dealing with a supernatural problem and said town was also willing to pay handsomely for anyone who can end the problem."**

" **When we got to the town we were given more detail on the problem they were dealing. A few weeks ago some of the local farmers reported haunting's happening around their property. At first the townsfolk ignored the problem, thinking that it may have been a wandering grimm. But as time went on more and more people began reporting more haunting's causing many to worry, which in turn caused more grimm to appear near the town."**

" **We first immediately headed to where the problem originated, heading the farmers who first reported the haunting we began asking around for any details."**

" **The farmers explained to us that at first the haunting's began small, for instance the shaking of leaves whenever they stepped by or the feeling of being stared by something yet as they looked around nobody was there. As time went on the haunting's began to get more and more severe till it reached the point that at random moments among the farmers home cooking utensils or furniture suddenly began moving violently before stopping abruptly."**

" **As we asked more and more around the farmlands it soon became quite clear with what we were facing, a geist"** said Pyrrha before Ruby shot her hand up.

" **Yes Ruby?"** asked Pyrrha.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's a geist?" asked Ruby.

"A geist is a unique subtype of grimm primarily found in more wild areas of mistral, I'm not surprised that you don't know of it, unless you find a book about it or somebody who does know about geist chances of you finding about are low" explained Weiss.

"Really? Wouldn't it better for us to know beforehand if ever go to mistral" asked Ruby.

"I'm sure that they teach this kind of material at higher levels, remember ruby we are still freshman and freshman aren't expected of going to a different nation" answered Weiss.

"Ooohhh I see now" said Ruby as she turned to face Pyrrha "You can continue again Pyrrha".

" **Thank you ruby, Now as I was saying, our plan was to confront the grimm when it began its next haunting. But before that we headed over to all the places where the haunts happened, both old and recent. Once we had gotten all the information about the haunting's we able to finally come to idea on where the geist would strike next."**

" **We predicted that the next haunting would happen around the towns local inn, we quickly rented out some rooms and waited for the next haunting to happen."**

" **At first nothing happened much as the inn went along its merry business, as night fell Nora, who was starting to crave for some pancakes for the sixth time, decided to head downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Seeing that nothing was happening we allowed Nora to go grab some food."**

" **Minutes later the sound of fighting could be heard as we rushed down to where the commotion happened, when we got there we saw Nora fighting the geist. Now the geist at the moment was currently possessing a furry of wooden furniture as it battled at against Nora. As we rushed in to help it became clear to the grimm that this was not a fight it could escape."**

" **When the grimm came to this conclusion it there that the battle really got serious, the geist began gathering more and more items around us growing in size till it became taller than the very inn itself. From there on out the battle became a haze of swords ripping into the geist's temporary body, roars from both human/grimm, explosions of dust, and screaming of terror from the nearby locals."**

" **I can't exactly remember how long it lasted but I can say it truly felt like hours had passed since. I can remember the sweat dripping down my face as Nora brought the finishing blow to geist as it attempted a desperate escaped, never before had I felt such satisfaction from the death of a grimm"** ended Pyrrha as she took a deep breath.

Silence was all there was till Ruby finally broke.

"That … was … AWESOME" said Ruby as she practically teleport-ed over to Weiss before launching an almost never ending stream of questions ranging to all sorts of manners to Pyrrha.

"Ruby!, Please stop, your making Pyrrha uncomfortable" said Weiss as she attempted to push the excited reaper away from her while receiving a verbal nod from Pyrrha.

"Ehhehe, sorry there" apologized Ruby as she sheepishly rubbed her head in embarrassment.

" **Just, please don't do that again, if you want to talk more we can do it later. Besides, I do think it's time for us to head to bed"** replied Pyrrha as she motioned the time it was.

The girls looked up and were surprised to see that the sky had turned black as they could see the endless bounty of stars floating through the black night as they shine their beauty to all those who starred upward.

"Yikes, it was _that_ long" said Yang in a bit of surprise.

"Seems so Yang" commented Blake "So who should go first?"

"I go, I still have energy in me" said Yang as she volunteered to take the first watch, after that it would go Weiss, Blake, and finally Ruby.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Light shined upon Ruby's face as she crinkled her face, eyes slowly opening as the rays of light shined straight through. The young reaper gave a light groan as she brought her hand over her face as she slowly pushed herself off the tree trunk. A slight hiss passed through her lips as her back flared with discomfort before slowly fading a bit. Taking a look around she could see Yang and Weiss were still fast asleep as the former let lose snores that could rival beast.

But as she looked around she could see that a certain raven haired huntress was not around. Ruby gave a Jaune a nudge as the kamui began to awaken with grumblings of tiredness leaving his mouth.

" **Mmm ... yeah Ruby, what is it"** asked Jaune softly as eyes blinked a few times before they turned to his partners face.

"Do you know where Blake is" replied Ruby, earning a look of confusion from the kamui. "What I mean is that Blake isn't here and I was wondering if maybe you knew" clarified Ruby.

" **~sigh~, And why did you think I would know?"** asked Jaune, " **You know what, never mind, to answer your question no I don't know. But, if I had to guest I would say near the river we saw from yesterday, Blake was muttering a lot about revenge to the fish as well as how she will** _ **show who is the true hunter**_ **and a lot of stuff like that."**

"Huh, well if you say so" said Ruby as she dropped herself off the tree as she proceeded to head to the river the two say yesterday. Along the walk Ruby pulled out crescent rose, doing some quick examinations for any possible cracks or jamming, seeing nothing wrong ruby placed her praised weapon away as she began to see the clearing ahead. As she reached the clearing she noticed something … odd, there was a sound in the air and it almost sounded like, humming?

Confused, Ruby headed to the source of this sound as it became more and more clearer as she got closer. And there she saw the source, clad in Ren's form was Blake washing her head, but what surprised was not the look of shock as she saw on her teammates face, no, what surprised her was what was _on top_ of her head.

There she could see two cat ears sticking out of her teammates head.

 **FIN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I** do **not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **AN: I've just posted a POLL for some future story ideas and would like it if you would VOTE so I know what i'm writing next. Really helpful for me.**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

 _ **Hi: Kamui thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speechBlake

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Forever Falls**

"... and after I saw her ears she just froze and ran" finished Ruby as completed her story of finding Blake.

"So all this time Blake was a faunas" said Yang aloud.

...

...

"What do we do now guys" asked Ruby after a few moments.

"We go find Blake Ruby, duh" answered Yang.

"And why should we?" questioned Weiss, causing the sisters to turn to the heiress in surprise.

"What do mean why? She is our teammate Weiss" explained Yang. Weiss snorted as she opened her mouth to respond "A teammate that lied to us Yang. I wouldn't call that a good teammate."

"So what if she lied about her heritage, she is under no obligation to tell us that Weiss" argued Yang.

"She was still our teammate, aren't teammates suppose to trust each other" countered Weiss. "Oh what does it matter, she is just like the rest of them."

"Rest of what?" wearily asked Ruby.

"The Faunus a bunch of no good-" answered Weiss before the sound of bark snapping stopped her. Looking towards the source of the sound was Yang as one of her fist was embedded into the trunk.

"Look ... I'm usually a chill person Weiss, but, if you even dare to call my partner an animal I _will_ show you what happens next" growled Yang as she glared at the heiress as her eyes shifted into a crimson red. The two huntresses glared at each other as the air around them became tense.

After what felt like hours for the three huntresses Yang looked away as she gave a huff of frustration. "I'm going to go find Blake, as it seems that some of you don't want to help find your teammate I'll go alone, don't try to find me I'll be back before nightfall" spoke Yang as she leaped off the branch and headed into the forest.

...

"I'm going go for a walk Ruby, I'll be back in a bit" muttered Weiss after Yang had left minutes later leaving Ruby all alone.

"Great ... that could have gone much better" said Ruby as she flopped down onto the ground, giving out a frustrated sigh with how the morning was going. **"Don't sweat it Ruby, I'm sure Nora, Ren, & Pyrrha can help fix this ... problem were currently having**" assured Jaune as he attempted to cheer his partners spirit up.

 _"I hope so Jaune I hope so"_ thought Ruby.

* * *

 **WITH BLAKE**

* * *

Pure utter panic filled Blake's body, mind, and soul as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch before eventually coming to a stop for a quick rest.

 _"Dammit dammit dammit, What were you thinking Blake, what in oum's name were you thinking_ " panicked Blake.

Sliding onto the tree's trunk she grasped her forehead as sweated dribbled down to her brow, her eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets at any moment and her body felt numb, even with all the running she still felt nothing.

 **"Blake you need to calm down, your blood pressure is spiking"** warned Ren.

"Calm down? How can I be calm when my team now knows my secret" demanded Blake "Oum, this wasn't to suppose to happen."

 **"Blake please calm down, I understand your scared but you don't know if your friends will know hate automatically"** said Ren.

Blake gave a humorless laugh as a response "Don't patronage me Ren, I hav-had Weiss SCHNEE as a teammate. I don't need to tell that the Schnee family isn't exactly the most friendliest to the Faunus and their past actions to us haven't made the situation any better. How do we know Weiss isn't like the rest of her family ... like her father" bitterly explained Blake.

 **"Blake, you know you don't know that. Besides, had Weiss ever showed an once of a racism against the Faunus?"** questioned Ren.

"It doesn't matter if she is or isn't a racist, even if I did stay how long would it be till they find out I was part of the white fang. And when they do, what happens then? I tell you what happens next Ren, there going to betray me, leave me alone, throw me to the cops ... next thing you know I be a wanted criminal, hunted by both the kingdoms and the fang" explained Blake.

 **"So your solution is to run? ~sigh~ You know you can't run from your problems forever, eventually their going to catch up with you. And when they do will you be cornered alone with nobody to help you or will you take the risk to see if your teammates ... your friends will help you"** said Ren.

...

 **"~sigh~ Please, all I'm asking is for you to take a chance Blake, there your teammates ... your friends. Just try to explain to them Blake, if what you said is true than what's stopping the lady in red from going to public and revealing who you really are? You either end up as an international criminal earlier than expected OR you get a chance at stopping the lady in red"** spoke Ren.

...

"Blake! Hhheeelllllloooo, Blake you here" interrupted Yang as she voice shook through the vast canopy, interrupting Blake's train of thought. Her body tensed up as she spied at the blonde brawler with weary eyes, not wishing for her partner to see her.

 **"It's you choice Blake, you decide"** whispered Ren.

* * *

 **WITH YANG**

* * *

"Dammit all, where are you Blake" muttered Yang under her breath as she called out her partner's name once more. Silence was her response as the crimson forest refused to yield the location of her runaway partner.

A light growl escaped Yang's throat as her fist clenched tightly, taking a deep breath she forcibly suppressed her anger. Once she had her anger back under control she twirled around looking for even the slightest sign of anyone else here besides her. Disappointment filled her heart as not even the smallest of signs of anyone else could be seen.

Exhaling warm air a grimace morphed itself onto her face as she proceeded to head to another place, hoping that there she would have a better time.

...

"Yang, wait!" called out a familiar voice. Turning around Yang's eyes widen as she Blake jumping down from some nearby trees.

Before Blake could react Yang grabbed her body as the blonde brawler brought Blake a bone crushing hug. Lucky for the cat Faunus Yang quickly let her go before her bones turned to dust.

"Thank Oum your ok Blake, what the hell were you thinking, running away from us like that" demanded Yang as she bore into her partners eyes, demanding to know her answer.

Licking her lips Blake raised her arms, trying to pry off her partner's iron grip on her shoulder. Unfortunately for the cat Faunus it seemed that her partner was not going to wait as clearly shown when Yang's glare began to intensify.

Flinching momentary Blake took a deep breath as she straightened out her jumbled thoughts before finally opening her mouth after what felt an entirety for her.

"So ... I guess you want to know about ... this" muttered Blake motioning her Faunus appendages, mentally she chided herself at her shoddy beginning.

"Gee really, I didn't think that" sarcastically bit backed Yang, causing Blake to flinch at the reply.

"Yang ... I-I'm sorry, for running away from you, Ruby, Weiss, and everyone. When Ruby saw my ears I was so scared, scared that you would treat me differently for them ... for worse because of them" apologized Blake as she desperately tried to find the right words to convey what she felt.

...

The iron grip on her shoulder lessened as the rage that simmered under her eyes dissipated and what remained was, disappointment ... which to the cat Faunus felt worse than the anger she momentary faced.

"You know, your a real fool Blake. Why would in Oum's name would I be angry at you for for just having a pair of cat ears? Were not like that racist bastard Cardin, you should know that by now Blake ... ~sigh~ I'm not angry if that is what your thinking Blake. I'm just, disappointed right know Blake, you should know were not like that" spoke softy Yang as she let go of her partners shoulders.

Feeling the saliva thicken Blake hesitantly pushed it down as she replied to her partner "Yang ... its more that that, more than you know" as she motioned her partner to the ground as she plopped herself onto to it.

"What do you mean its more than we know" asked Yang sitting down with her partner.

"~sigh~ I believe you know that we Faunus don't exactly have the best ... life, in the kingdoms" began Blake "... and unfortunately things haven't changed much since the Faunus war. Because of this a group was formed, given the task to help increase the rights and well being of Faunus kind, you might know them as the white fang" explained Blake.

"Hold on there for a moment Blake" stopped Yang "Are you saying that you were in the white fang?"

Blake nodded to Yang, "Yes, but please, let me explain first" pleaded Blake.

...

"Go on" allowed Yang.

"Thank you" whispered Blake as she continued where she left all. "The white fang in its early had gone for a peaceful approach, through the use of speeches, protest, march's, and so on. We put every fiber, sweat, tear into each act we did, we truly did hope that our actions would shift the opinion of the kingdoms."

"Unfortunately, all our hard work was spat on and stomped into the ground, the kingdoms ignored every attempt we made to better the Faunus" said Blake as her hands formed into a fist as they began to shake a bit.

"Do you know what it feels like having everything you do be ignored or at worst spat on, it hurts Yang it really does. Now I want you to image that for the entire white fang ... it really did affected us Yang. It didn't take long for people to demand some kind of action be taken. I won't lie Yang, I to agreed with their demands as well, I was so angry and frustrated that everything we had done failed to produce even the tiniest of results."

"The previous leader had tried to calm us down, urging us to continue with the peaceful approach but we were tired of such an approach as we failed to see any fruits of labor for our actions. It wasn't long till the pressure forced the previous leader to resign and the current leader of the white fang was elected. The current leader had taken a more forceful approach to dealing with problem, when humans used force we retaliated in kind ... and you know what, it worked it actually worked, people were treating us better as equals."

"I won't lie Yang, when I first saw actual results and saw a shift for the betterment of Faunus kind I was filled with joy and I soon became an ardent supporter for new leader and her methods. However, as I grew older I began to see a ... shift in the white fang. Before we primarily used intimidation and destruction of property to get our message across, however, as the time progressed I quickly learned, to my own horror, that now actual blood was being spilled."

"No longer did we used intimidation to get what we want but now we were using force, and blood was spilled in the name of the White Fangs. What's worse ... the leader actually supported this level of violence, no longer were we just wounding people we were ... we were killing them ... people were now dying because of us" explained Blake as her fist were shaking and her amber eyes became watery

"I-I could not longer stand being apart of the white fang, the white fang had lost there way and now had become something I no longer knew nor could understand. So I did the only thing I could, I ran, I ran from the Fang away from the only thing I knew and ended up coming here" finished Blake.

...

...

...

"Did you kill anyone Blake" softly asked Yang as she peered into Blake's amber eyes.

"No ... I never did, I refused any mission that involved the death of somebody" answered Blake.

Yang took a deep sigh, whether it was relief or something else the cat Faunus did not know as she waited for the blonde brawlers response.

"You know your one piece of work Blake ... honestly, I really just don't know how to answer you Blake. On one hand I kinda understand what you mean Blake, while I never joined in the Faunus protest even I could see the frustration in their eyes as they protested. However, one the other hand what the White Fang are doing right can't be justified, people are actually dying because of their actions, whether its due to limited dust people can afford due to assault on SDC shipments or the actual death of somebody."

...

"My uncle always said that the eyes were windows into the soul of a person and even thou you might have once been part of the white fang I can see that you truly regret your actions ... or at least your recent ones. So I guess I'll give you chance Blake, besides ... what would Nora do if her best friend had to run away" said Yang as a grin formed onto her face.

Two arms warped themselves around her torso as Blake muttered a 'thank you' from her breath as tears could be felt dripping onto the back of her neck.

A simile wormed it's way to Yang's face as she returned the hug back to Blake.

"Still Blake, just wondering here but is there any other reason for leaving besides what you just said, I just feel like there's something more as well" said Yang as Blake released herself from her.

"Aye, but I think it would be wise for me to explain to everyone instead of just you Yang, trust me, their is a reason for it" replied Blake.

"Mm, well if you say so Blake ... come on, let's head back to the group before Ruby gets to worried" said Yang as she got off the ground and motioned her partner as the two headed back to their temporary home.

* * *

 **WITH WEISS**

* * *

 **"Your angry Weiss"** stated Pyrrha as she watched Weiss storm out of their current lodging.

Weiss did not reply to the kamui's remark as her mind was a currently reeling from the recent shock of her teammates hidden heritage.

"Why ..." whispered Weiss "... why would she lie to us?"

" **Why? You heard form Ruby how she reacted, Blake was scared Weiss, scared of the consequences"** explained Pyrrha.

"Scared of what, we wouldn't do anything to harm her" argued Weiss.

 **"And how would she know that Weiss. You and I both know that the SDC doesn't exactly have the best track record when it come to the Faunus Weiss"** said Pyrrha.

"It doesn't mean that everyone in my family automatically hate the Faunus, you know what I'm trying to Pyrrha with the SDC" countered Weiss.

 **"Oh? And what you said earlier about how Faunus are the same"** questioned Pyrrha as the ridge of her eyebrow raised slightly. Weiss herself flinched at Pyrrha's question as a knot of guilt formed inside of her.

"I've may have spoken to harshly and rather immaturely back then, I will admit that" answered Weiss with guilt laced into her voice.

 **"~sigh~ Like I said Weiss, Blake was scared. We both know that the actions of the SDC, or more importantly your father, have left a broken relationship with the Faunus community. And while I know your nothing like your father you haven't given anything to show Blake that you weren't like him, forcing Blake to assume the worst."** explained Pyrrha.

 **"But, I think we both know that this isn't about Blake or about heritage. This is about two things, your trust and your fears of what she could be ... am I right?"** spoke Pyrrha.

...

...

"You ... you aren't wrong Pyrrha" admitted Weiss as her eyes took a downcast look to them.

"I am hurt ... I feel like Blake tore the trust between us and just ... ran away, from us. I'm also scared she may be part of the thing I despise, the white fang" softly explained Weiss.

 **"Well Weiss, there is really nothing I can do for you. I could continue to tell you about the various reasons for Blake or about your fears ... but honestly, talk to her Weiss. Only she can explain the questions plaguing your mind for you, go back and tried to find her so you can see for yourself if fears are true or not"** advised Pyrrha.

"Do you really think it's the only way" asked Weiss.

 **"What else do you have?"** replied Pyrrha.

Taking a deep breath Weiss looked into her hands as she mulled over Pyrrha's solution. Various thoughts appeared and faded away in her mind in quick succession before finally settling onto a single idea as her hands tighten into a fist.

* * *

 **LATER**

* * *

 **"Well ... this is definitely a rather surprising result"** commented Jaune as he and Ruby were sitting around with the rest of the their team who had finally came back after what felt hours for the two.

First to come back was Weiss but heiress had stayed the most quiet until Yang had finally came back with Blake and both Ruby/Jaune could see the look of relief as well as worry in the heiresses eyes.

"You can say that again" agreed Ruby as she watched how Blake/Yang were currently in what seemed to be a staring contest with Weiss. Neither of them looked like they were going to quit to the young reaper.

"So ... you three look like you have ... stuff, to talk about" said Ruby. "So you want to talk about it."

...

...

"I should probably st-" muttered Blake.

"No, I think I should Blake" interrupted Weiss "I think almost everyone has this question in mind Blake."

"Why? Why did you run away Blake?" asked Weiss.

"~sigh~, Weiss if I tell you ... will you ... will you please listen and at least try to understand my point of view. Please." pleaded Blake as looked at the heiress for her response.

Weiss gave a nod to Blake, agreeing to the cat Faunus's request.

Breathing a sigh of relief Blake took a moment to gather herself as she opened her mouth and proceeded to tell the same story she had told to Yang as the blonde brawler herself supported her partner through this ordeal.

* * *

"And besides one more thing that's really it ... my entire reasoning and fears for why I ran away" finished Blake.

"So now you guys now know everything, whats your response, if you want I won't object if you want me to leave but at least say something" said Blake as she looked at the rest of her team, more importantly Weiss.

...

After what felt like hours for the cat Faunus Weiss finally looked at her, finally coming to a conclusion as well as an answer.

"Blake ..." began Weiss "... I hate the White Fang Blake, I'm not going to lie about that. They have caused a lot of grief for my family, I've lost friends and family members to them. When my father came back home after hearing various setbacks caused by the white fang ... it wasn't a pretty sight" explained Weiss.

"However, I'm not a racist fool who can only see what is in front of them Blake. I can see the pain in your eyes, that pain is not something that can be faked, I seen that look more times than I wished."

...

"I trust you Blake" finished Weiss.

...

"Thank you Weiss ... that, that really means a lot to me" whispered Blake as a genuine smile found its way onto her face as a sense of relief and joy filled her chest at the heiress statement.

"So we good" asked Ruby, breaking the silence in the air.

Weiss gave a playful snort before turning over to Ruby. "Yes Ruby, it's over."

"Oh good, I'm not really good with all this mushy stuff, things get awkward real quickly" replied Ruby.

"Still ..." began Weiss "... You said that there was another reason for leaving the Fang besides there shift, what was that?"

The smile on Blake's face died as a grim look replaced it. "Your right, there was another reason why I left the Fang Weiss and it all can be traced back a single person."

"During the last days of my time in the Fang me, my master ,Adam Taurus, and another operative had been sent on a mission to raid an incoming SDC shipment of dust to Vale via railroad."

"At first the mission began rather smoothly, I was able to infiltrate the train with ease and was able to get the two in before anyone had even noticed. After that we headed towards the main cargo hold with no witnesses."

"I sense a 'but' coming" interrupted Yang.

"You aren't wrong there Yang" replied Blake. "When we got to the cargo hold we discovered that the train was holding a weapon of some sort on it, it had Atlas military written all over it. Adam ordered us to find the weapon instead, thinking that the weapon could help us in the White Fangs. It was only a few minutes in to the search before the situation went to hell."

"We were attacked by some human female, she wore a dark red dress that went down to her kneecaps, on the sleeves were runic like design that were etched into the very fabric. She had raven black hair with almost golden eyes, those eyes practically oozed power" explained Blake as a slight sliver run up her spine from just mentioning them.

"But that wasn't the worst part, no, the worst part was WHO was with her. It was Grimm, not any Grimm but those humanoid Grimm and worst of all they actually listened to her orders" spoke Blake.

"Whoa, Whoa, hold on their a sec Blake. Are you saying that ... she controlled the Grimm, like the same Grimm that want to kill of humans and Faunus" questioned Yang as disbelief was evident on her face as well as the rest of them.

"I am, if you don't believe than ask Ren" answered Blake.

 **"She's right"** agreed Ren.

"Well ... shit" replied Yang.

"Indeed ..." agreed Blake "... She killed the other operative and forced us to fight the Grimm. If I had to sum up the battle it would be in one word, intense. The humanoid Grimm were absolute merciless, even with gaining the surprise over them later in the battle we were still on the losing side."

"And when we finally felt like the tables were turning in our favor everything went to hell. The Grimm, they killed him ... they killed my master with swift crack to the neck. Then ... they were after me, had it not been for Ren I would have died that day" finished Blake.

...

"Um, What happened after that Blake?" asked Ruby.

"After that? Well I tired to go back to the Fang, but had it not been for a friend of mine I would have walked into a death trap. She explained to me that somehow the Fang thinks I killed my master, and worst of all many members of the upper echelon actually agreed with this. I tired to find out why this happening and my research lead me back to the same person who caused my masters death, the lady in red" explained Blake.

"Hold on a moment" said Weiss "I don't think I need to say it but ... how? Isn't the White Fang you know, hating humans and not allowing humans into their origination."

"I too was defiantly confused when I learned about it" said Blake as she bobbed her head in agreement to the heiress question. "Sadly I'm not sure how she did it, all I know is that she is keen on finding the kamui and it seems that there is no limit to how far she will go, at least to my own knowledge."

...

...

...

 **"So besides finding a way out of this forest we also have to worry about this White Fang group trying to capture us and said group is controlled by a lady who not only killed your master but also can control Grimm of all things"** stated Nora.

Blake nodded her head at the Valkyries statement.

 **"Well ... I guess we have this show this lady what happens when you mess with team RWBY"** exclaimed Nora.

 **"While that does sound like a somewhat idea I think our first priority should be actually trying to get out of this place alive. Afterwards we actually think about the crazy Grimm controlling lady"** advised Jaune, thinking over all that Blake had said as well as their current predicament.

"Jaune words ring true, while I have some reservations on this lady in red I would first focus on getting out of our current predicament" supported Weiss.

"Well, than operation Get Out of the Forever Fall, G.O.F.F, is a go" stated Ruby as she pumped one of her arms up.

...

...

"G.O.F.F ... really" questioned Weiss as one of the ridges of her eyebrows rose in a questioningly manner.

"Shut up" replied Ruby.

* * *

 **Well that's a finish for this chapter, *proceeds to give a tortured sigh as said arms fall off* So sorry that this took so long but now this is finally done I can begin work on the next (hopefully last) chapter of A daughters Story, than do the one-shot AND THAN start on the new story.**

 **Besides that enjoy this little thing as well just to tell you that I've edited some of the older chapters so now there much more ... readable**

* * *

OMAKE: I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP DAMMIT

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

 _"Hm? Who could that be?"_ wondered Ruby as went over to the door. Opening it the young reaper was surprised by who it was, Cardin of all people.

"What are you doing here Cardin?" asked Ruby.

The bully give a tired sigh as his shoulders slumped to the sides "Do you have any spirit possessed clothing?" asked Cardin in a dull tone.

"Possessed Clothing? Um, no, you ok there" replied Ruby.

"~groan~ Ugh, Sorry, but half my team are muttering about possessed clothing and there saying its coming from this dorm. Look, all I want is to get some sleep with having to hear Sky & Russel fret about made up stuff" growled Cardin as it became apparent to the Young Rose that Cardin hasn't been getting a healthy amount of sleep recently judging by the bags under his eyes.

"Well um, yeah there really isn't any of these possessed clothing in here, no sirree" said Ruby.

"SEE" exclaimed Cardin as he turned back to face the rest of the his teammates behind his back "No Possessed Clothing here, so can you two just drop this stupid thing already!"

"Gotta agree with Cardin here, really you guys, possessed clothing that want to rape people, seriously you guys are crazy" agreed Dove as he too looked rather tired as well.

"Like you have proof, she could be lying for all you know" countered Sky with Russel nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, she could be mind controlled" supported Russel.

"O for crying out loud" began Cardin as he began ripping into his two teammates about the sheer stupidity of their ideas.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen these two idiots have going on like this for almost a week now and its driving both of us nuts" apologized Dove to Ruby.

"Well its no big deal" replied Ruby.

"Thanks a lot Ru-" thanked Dove before his breath became caught in his throat.

"Um, you ok there" asked Ruby as she saw Dove slowly become Pale as his body began shaking like that of a leaf, raising a finger he pointed over Ruby to somebody/thing behind here.

"G-G-G-GHOST" screamed Dove as he began running away, this quickly got the attention of Sky & Russel who both bolted out of there as Dove gave the last words.

Cardin quickly turned around ... only to see nothing besides Ruby. Taking a deep breath and mustering every bit of will power in him he straighten himself out before bedding the young Reaper a good night before leaving. Moments later a roar of frustration erupted from the hallway as the sound of the wall being smash could be heard.

...

"Huh ... weird" muttered Ruby.

 **"What was all that about Ruby"** asked Nora as she walked up to Ruby to see what all the commotion was.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders in confusion as she closed the door.

"Beats me Nora."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Kill La Kill or RWBY both belong to their respective creators.**

 **AN: The poll is down and the story is already out, check it out on my profile.**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

 _ **Hi: Kamui thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speechBlake

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"So this hideout, are you sure it is safe to actually go here?" asked Yang as team RWBY walked through the thick canopy.

"It should be, during my stay with the Fang bases here in grimm territory were stretched apart and sparse. Primarily to avoid possible enemies from finding any of our camps as well as to avoid large amount of grimm from forming as well, to many people in one area and you end up being a giant target for the grimm" explained Blake.

"So Blake, when we get to this hideout what she would look out for" asked Ruby as she cut down a branch in the way with crescent rose.

"The first thing we should look for is a compass, after that will work form there" answered Blake.

"What about a map" said Ruby.

Blake nodded negatively. "White Fang operatives are taught how to know where they are without the need of maps and the hideout we are going to is one used almost exclusively by operative like myself. The higher ups were always worried that maps could be confiscated by the enemy and possibly used against them."

 **"Yesh, paranoid much"** commented Nora

"Blame them not me" said Blake as she shrugged her shoulder in a 'what can you do fashion'.

The rest of the trip was silent as the team marched on to their destination. There were a few grimm they had to deal with but most of them were stragglers and was easily dealt with.

As gambol shroud cut down the last of the shrubbery the entire team could see their prize. A large rail road cart as laid flat on the side, the rust stains that dotted the cart showed its age to the huntresses.

"How did this even get here to begin with?" asked Weiss to herself as they approached the cart.

Blake shrugged at the heiress's question. "Mm, it was here when we began to scout out the place for a possible base of operations."

"But that doesn't even" began Weiss as a annoyed sigh escaped her mouth "You know what, never mind."

As the reached the door of the cart Blake reached for the grip as she began to pull the door open. The door screeched at the action as Blake added more strength to force the old door to open. With a little assistance from Yang the door was opened and the four girls were greeted by the old musty air from the cart.

"Eck ..." gagged Ruby as she brought her cloak to cover her mouth "... looks like nobody has been here in a while."

"Indeed" agreed Blake. She went into the cart, thanks to her natural night vision the darkness from the cart did not hindered the faunas, almost everything inside held a light coat of dust. Managing through the items she pushed away a ragged chair to see a small safe underneath to it. Allowing herself some hope she punched in her old codes and prayed that it would work.

The sound of a click and a green light gave her all the answers she needed.

* * *

 **"Hm, this isn't much to go with"** observed Ren.

"Well the supplies were meant for one or two agents at any time" explained Blake.

 **"Even than, were going to have to seriously ration the food if we don't want to go hunting again"** said Ren.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that" said Blake. Pulling a piece of parchment from the counter top Blake headed towards her team, who were going over what they had.

"So Blake, got any idea where we could be?" asked Yang as she turned to acknowledge her partner.

"Well ..." began Blake, moving stuff off the table and placing the parchment down, "... since the compass is pointing north." As Blake continued her explanation it only got faster and faster till it more resembled a jumble of sounds than actual words.

"Whoa slow down first Blakey, we can barely understand you at your current speed" advised Yang, shaking her partner a bit to cut her out of her thought.

"Hm ... oh sorry" apologized Blake, realizing her fault as her checks glowed a light crimson.

"Ahem, now like what I saying. If we go south from where we are we should reached a nearby outpost used by travelers" explained Blake.

 **"Define, nearby"** asked Jaune.

"A day or two is what I'm looking at" grimly answered Blake.

"I don't know if we have enough supplies for that" warned Weiss as she took a look back at the pile.

"We'll have to make due than, Blake, you think you can guide us to this outpost" said Ruby.

"... Maybe" said Blake.

Ruby gave a hum as she looked at all they had at the moment. Right now they have enough food to last two to three days, for one or two people. For four people ... maybe a day or two if they carefully ration what they have.

Theoretically they should have enough for the trip ... as long as they don't use too much aura or face a large number of grimm. Ruby bit her lip as she went over the possible scenarios in her head, her team looked to her for judgement, until she finally came to a conclusion.

"Alright, right now it is noon. If we start our journey now we should reach there in ... a day and a half" said Ruby as she looked to her faunas teammate for correction.

"More or less" replied Blake.

"Good, than Blake will take point, Weiss and Yang will take the rear while I will take the back. Blake, we're trusting you on this" explained Ruby.

"I under-" said Blake, abruptly stopping, her body going tense.

"Blake? What's wrong?" ordered Ruby.

"... Grimm ... I think there near" explained Blake, she took off her bow as her cat ears stood straight.

...

...

 **~GRRRR~**

The four girls gave a brief look at each. Ruby motioned Blake towards the now closed cart door.

Walking over Blake pulled open the hidden window compartment of the door. Peering out Blake could just barely make out patches of pure black rummaging through the thick canopy.

"How many are there Blake?" asked Ruby, shifting crescent rose into its sniper mode.

"Don't know, but I think it's safe to say that we may be surrounded" replied Blake.

 **"Would it be to much to ask if there was some kind of hidden underground tunnel we could us"** said Jaune.

"Yes" said Blake.

 **"Joy"** sighed Jaune.

"What about windows or other exits" pressed Weiss.

"There is a window on the ceiling" offered Blake.

"Than maybe me or Ruby can open it, that would allow us to get a better view as well as a good sniping position" said Weiss.

 **"We should probably go Weiss, Ruby's sniper won't work as effectively at this range"** advised Pyrrha.

"She isn't wrong" agreed Ruby. As much as she loved her baby, crescent rose, at the range she would be firing her weapon would be less effective than Weiss's glyphs.

Weiss gave a affirmative nod. With the directions from Blake Weiss quickly found the window. With a hefty grunt the window snapped opened. Hesitantly pulling out her head she scanned the area, pitch black bodies could be seen moving around the trees.

"Well Weiss, anything different" asked Ruby.

"There circling us ... but they aren't attacking, just watching" said Weiss as she closed the window.

"Well than what are we waiting for than, let's go kick their asses" said Yang with Nora voicing her agreement.

"Now just hold on there Xaio-long, we don't know how many grimm are out there to begin with. Mind you that the last thing for any of us need is being exhausted and low on aura" halted Weiss.

"And the longer we wait the more grimm that could come, wait any longer and we may as well fight a horde while were at it" argued Yang.

Before Weiss could retort a firm grasp from Ruby stopped her.

"She isn't wrong Weiss, the longer we wait here the higher chance more grimm could come. With our current supplies I don't what to test if more will come or not" Ruby agreed with Yang.

"Look, here is my plan" began Ruby as she brought her team around and started to explain her plan.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

* * *

The doors slowly opened as Yang walked out with confidence oozing out with each step and a playful grin etched on her face.

She stopped in her tracks after just a few meters away from the cart.

Coming from the shadows large mounds of darkness sprang through, there bone white mask and blood red eyes signify them as beowolfs.

"Just four of you huh" said Yang as she unfolded her arms and deployed Ember Cecilia.

The beowolfs growled at the human as one of them charged straight at the huntress.

"Tch, to easy" whispered Yang.

At the last moment the beowolf leaped into the air as it opened its maw to crush the humans skull. Yang shifted backwards as the grimm landed on the ground, not giving it any time she cocked her fist before ramming it straight into the grimm's skull.

The beast wailed in pain as it was thrown a few meters away. The second its pack heard the cry the remaining three came to assist.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the forest as one of the grimm fell to the ground, dead. Before the beowolf next to it could react dozens of icicles appeared from the cart as they impaled themselves into the flesh of the grimm. The last beowolf gave a confused sound as from the corner of it eyes it saw what seemed to be a black & white blur. Suddenly it felt it's body being tightly squeezed as the last thing it saw was the glint of steel decapitating its head off.

...

"Well that was rather easy" commented Yang as Blake flicked the black ichor from gambol shroud.

"You shouldn't say that so-"

 **~GRRR~**

"-early" advised Blake as she and her partner tensed up.

From the forest more beowolfs approached the two huntresses. But as they emerged a far larger one came out soon after, an alpha beowolf.

The alpha glared at the two humans on front of it, getting on its hind legs it easily towered over even the tallest of hunters, chest puffing out the alpha roared at the two as even leaves shock and fell at the sheer strength behind it. The first ones to emerged from the forest lunged as others behind began to follow suit, the alpha on the other hand stood back and watched from afar.

The two huntresses jumped backed at the last moment as Ruby and Weiss emerged from the cart to assist their teammates.

* * *

 **"Got a plan Ruby?"** asked Nora as Yang cracked the arm of beowolf before throwing it right into a crowd of incoming grimm.

"Working on it" replied Ruby, dodging an incoming attack.

 **"Well work harder, because I don't know about you but I don't think we can last as we are right now"** warned Pyrrha as she and Weiss finished off the latest beowolf.

A curt nod was all that Ruby could give, her mind desperately trying to come up with a good plan. Right now the grimm were blocking there path. their was simply too many of them for them cut down; it was actually a bit unnerving to see this many grimm under control of a single alpha, surely beacon would have noticed this beforehand.

For now Ruby pushed those thoughts back, right now they had to kill the alpha. If they kill the alpha it should give her team the time needed to escape. Unfortunately for her it seemed that the alpha knew of this and placed itself in the back, protected by its pack.

 _"Alright think me ... maybe I can use my semblance and crescent rose to plow through the small fry and go straight to the alpha. But that would leave me open to the sides and back"_ assessed Ruby. As ruby tried to formulate a plan on the corner of her eyes she saw Weiss fire more ice shards at the pack ... a light bulb went off over her head.

"Weiss!" called Ruby.

"What Ruby" said Weiss.

"Your glyphs, I need them" explained Ruby.

"What are you planning?" asked Weiss.

Ruby gave a smirk as she began to explain to the heiress her plan.

"Ruby ... that is a very risky plan your betting on" warned Weiss.

"You got a better idea" asked Ruby.

"... ~sigh~ Don't do something stupid Ruby" advised Weiss as she formed a glyph for the young reaper.

 **"Don't worry so much snow angle, I got Ruby's back"** said Jaune as Ruby jumped on the glyph. The glyph began to glow brightly and for a brief second Ruby felt weightless before being propelled at high speeds. Ignoring the air slamming into her face she readied crescent rose as she flew right towards the alpha.

The alpha's eyes widen as it quickly threw both its arms to the attack. The moment crescent rose's blade contact the ancient chitin of the beowolf sparks could be seen as the steel blade dug into the armor. Black ichor dibbled from the wound as the alpha growled at the surprised huntress. With a great heave the grimm threw Ruby into the tree, her black slamming into the thick trunk.

"Dammit, looks like it didn't worked" muttered Ruby.

 **"Not exactly Ruby, look at it's arms, their bleeding rather badly. A bit more pressure from crescent rose and we should be able to cleave them off, so don't hold back anything"** observed Jaune.

Jaune wasn't wrong with his observation. Even though they failed to kill the alpha in a single strike there still were able to deal a good amount of damage to it. It's arms held a deep and nasty gash with black ichor flowing out with no end. The grimm must have come to the same conclusion as well, looking at the two with weariness as its body tensed up.

Activating her semblance she charged the grimm. The alpha, not used to such speeds was unable to defend properly, but due to a combination of being recently launched into the air as well as slammed into a tree left Ruby slightly disorientated thus instead of killing it merely left a slash on its stomach.

The grimm did waste a single moment as it shifted its body and slashed it's claws at the back of Ruby. Her aura cackled a red color, giving a grunt of pain as she was pushed onto the ground by the force.

Ruby turned around and threw the shaft of crescent rose to block the incoming maw.

 _"I REALLY shouldn't have skipped arm day with Yang"_ thought Ruby, her arms slowly getting tired from holding back the grimm.

 **"Ruby, use me"** said Jaune.

"Little busy here Jaune" grunted Ruby.

 **"... Move your gantlet arm nearer to the center"** ordered Jaune. With reluctance Ruby moved her gantlet arm over to near the center of her body.

Red strings emerged from Jaune as they reached towards the pin.

 **"Come on, Come on, Come on"** chanted Jaune to himself as more fibers wrapped around the pin.

Before Jaune could pull the pin the grimm pulled away its jaws at the last moment, surprising both Ruby and Jaune. Instead it grabbed Ruby's legs and threw her to a nearby tree, causing Jaune to lose his concentration resulting in the fibers to unwind.

Ruby barely got up in time to jump out of the way of the alpha as it's claws gashed the trunk of the tree. Digging the blade of crescent rose into ground the trigger of the weapon was released and Ruby pulled the trigger. The resounding sound could be heard throughout the forest as the bullet left the barrel of crescent rose and sailed threw the air until coming into contact with chitin armor of the alpha.

The two different forces clashed with each other for a mere moment before finally a victor was decided.

The alpha howled in pain, the bullet digging through it's flesh, tearing through the muscles like paper before finally escaping out the other side.

While the grimm was in pain Ruby activated her semblance to make distance between her and alpha. A flurry of roses appeared from where she stood.

Bringing crescent rose up she swung it at a rather thick looking branch. The moment the blade dug into the bark Ruby pushed aura into her arm and legs, pushing herself up onto the branch. The branch shook at the unexpected weight but in the end stood firm.

Shifting crescent rose into it's sniper mode Ruby raised the rifle to where the alpha was once was. It was still there, gasping at its wounds, but as she focused the scope what she saw surprised her. It was ... smirking? Or something as close to that.

Ruby was stunned at the grimm giving such a human look.

By the time she got over it her feet felt like they were shaking ... a little bit.

She could barely hear the sound Jaune warning at her as suddenly she felt light, as if somebody had temporarily turned off gravity. Only realizing seconds later that the tree she was standing was torn out and at the corner of her eyes were glowing baleful eyes as she gasped as something jabbed itself into her abdomen.

* * *

"RUBY" cried out Yang, her face was filled with horror as the stinger from a death stalker stabbed her sister.

Ruby's aura crackled with energy as it tried to protect itself from the attack. But the combination of speed, strength, surprise, and distance proved to much for Ruby's aura to handle as it collapsed, allowing the stinger to jab into the unprotected flesh.

The young reaper was launched away by the strength of attack, rolling across the ground like a puppet without it's strings. When she came to halt Ruby did not move.

...

Yang's eyes glowed burning red, she ripped off the pin as Nora transformed. The blond brawler gave a roar of rage, charging at the grimm who would stand in her way to her little sister.

"Yang, hold on a se-dammit" cursed Weiss as she saw the blonde brawler charge at the grimm. While Weiss could share the shock,fear, of anger her blonde teammate was feeling with the sight of Ruby the last thing any of them needed was charging straight into grimm with no plan.

Even if they get her the last anyone one of them needed was to be low in aura among so many grimm.

But ...

"You owe me" whispered Weiss as she activated her semblance. Glyphs of various sizes appeared underneath the grimm charging at the blond brawler. A flash of white covered Yang's vision momentary, as her eyes readjusted themselves she saw the grimm in front of her frozen in ice dust. Taking only the briefest of moments to turn back to Weiss Yang gave a thankful nod to the heiress as she crushed the now frozen grimm into pieces

As the now frozen grimm were being crushed the wings behind Yang exploded in flames, propelling Yang straight towards where her little sister laid.

"Ruby!" cried Yang as reached towards her sister and pulled her around. Crimson eyes widen in horror as she saw the wound. Her abdomen held a large puncture wound with tip of death stalkers stinger still embedded inside. Droplets of sickly yellow liquid were spattered across Jaune. Dozens of fibers were being projected out of Jaune and going towards the wound area, trying to pull the stinger off.

 **"Not ... all of the ... poison got ... in"** grunted out Jaune. **"Need you to ... pull it out."**

 **"Do what Jaune is saying Yang, I know what he's about to do"** said Nora.

Before Yang could reply a painful groan came from Ruby as sliver eyes cracked open to see crimson red eyes.

"Yang ... Yang, it hurts so much" whispered Ruby.

"... Ssshhh, don't worry Ruby everything is going to be okay" whispered back Yang. She lifted her little sister off the ground and held her in bridal position. Using Nora Yang launched herself into the air, as she avoid the death stalker attack, before coming back landing down to her two teammates.

"We have to get out. Now" demanded Yang.

"I don't need to remind you that were still surrounded by Grimm, which only seems to grow in numbers at every minute" argued Weiss.

"Than grab onto me, I'll use Nora to get us out of here" explained Yang, as she left no room for discussion.

The W & B of team RWBY looked at each other for a sec before they grabbed onto the wings. Flames ignited behind the wings, propelling the team straight into the air before heading south.

* * *

 **HALF AND HOUR LATER**

* * *

From the sky Yang descended back down, leaves and blades of grass fluttered in the air as the blond brawler slowly landed.

As Weiss and Blake got off of Nora, Yang gently placed Ruby down onto the ground. Her groans of pain were like steel screeching to the older sister.

"Blake, Weiss, I'm going to need you to help with his" said Yang in a serious tone.

Grabbing the stinger Yang shared a look with her teammates, who in turn shared an understanding look. The two of them placed their hands over their leaders chest, ready to transfer aura.

Yang took a deep breath.

"Ruby ... this is only going to hurt a little" whispered Yang.

Slowly twisting the stinger a gasp escaped Ruby's mouth, the younger reapers hands grasping onto Weiss's and Blake's own for support. Yang carefully removed the stinger from Ruby's abdomen, going through the steps they taught back in signal if such an event were to happen.

Blood began to pour out of the wound, slowly. Before long dozens of fibers unwinded themselves from Jaune's body and dug themselves into Ruby's flesh as they stitched gaping wound up.

...

"...Sorry for not doing that before-hand Jaune, to many Grimm back there" apologized Yang

 **"It's ok Yang ... I'll be fine but, Ruby ... needs antivenom ... I need some ... rest"** replied Jaune tiredly as his eyes began to grow droop down, threatening to close down.

Jaune wasn't wrong, even though Jaune was able to stop a good portion of the venom through himself there still was some now flowing through Ruby's vein. A death stalker's poison potency was decided by by its age, but to even a young death stalker's poison can still cause great pain and if left long enough without care could cause permanent damage to the body.

"Well need to get to the outpost Yang, they most likely have an antidote with them" advised Weiss.

Yang gently grabbed Ruby, but as she was did Weiss grabbed her wrist and forced her to place Ruby back down.

"What the hell Weiss" growled Yang.

"Yang, Ruby just had her wound just closed, you can't just launch yourself with her to the outpost. You could open the wound and worsen her condition" explained Weiss.

"Than Jaune can just sew it back together than" argued Yang.

The heiress shook her head at that statement. "Take a look at Jaune Yang, do you think he is in condition to sew Ruby again if the wound re-opened?"

Crimson eyes stared at the tired form of Jaune. They slowly reverted back to their original lilac color. Her shoulders slumped as the rage in her eyes began to diminish and was forced backed down.

"~sigh~ ... I'm sorry, I'm just worried for her health" apologized Yang.

"We understand Yang, but please we need to be gentle with her and you going at high speeds is not going to help that at all" replied Weiss. The heiress turned to face Blake.

"Blake, how long will it take to reach the outpost from here" asked Weiss.

"... It will still take a day but no more than that" answered Blake.

"Alright, Yang, I need you carry Ruby. Blake, you scout ahead and warn us of any possible grimm" ordered Weiss. Both Yang and Blake gave affirmative nods.

* * *

 **NIGHT TIME**

* * *

Night finally came to the forest as the denizens of day began to fall into deep slumber while the creatures of night began to wake from their slumber. Under a tree team RWBY was huddled around a pile of warm ashes, an open flame could possible alert grimm of their location.

All of them held grim faces as they took momentary glances at their downed leader. Her shallow breathes were the only indicator that she was even alive.

"I'll take the first shift, Blake will take the second, and Yang will take third" advised Weiss.

"I can work with that, my faunas heritage will help me with my shift" agreed Blake. she turned around to her still silent partner "Yang ... you ok with your shift?"

"Hm ... oh, yeah I can work with that" mumbled out Yang.

"... Yang ... ~sigh~ you shouldn't beat yourself" said Blake, seeing the pained look on her partners eyes. A look that she was unfortunately to familiar with during her time in the Fang.

"And what do you want me to do Blake, not be worried for my sister's health" growled Yang.

"No ... it's that look in your eyes. I've seen that look before Yang and I've seen where it leads to. Don't hurt yourself over it Yang, none of us could have expected a death stalker of all things would appear. Please, for your sister at least" said Blake.

...

Before anyone could respond a the sound of Jaune groaning alerted them.

 **"Ooohhh, night time already"** groaned Jaune.

"Jaune, you alright there" asked Weiss.

 **"Mm, yeah. Still a bit tired, but better than a few moments ago"** replied Jaune.

"Good, me and rest of the team were just finished talking about who will take turns and watch" explained Weiss.

 **"I see ... um girls, is Ruby's condition alright"** asked Jaune.

"She's alright for now Jaune, currently she has a fever but we should reach the outpost in a day" said Weiss.

 **"I see"** said Jaune.

An awkward silence filled the air until it was time for the team to take their shifts

* * *

Dark clouds covered the sky as Yang's eyes dropped back to the ground. Blake had just ended her shift and she was taking the last one.

While her other teammates were in deep slumber Yang had an impassive face. But underneath that exterior was a person filled with worry. Even in the darkness Yang could see the outline of her little sister. Getting off the stump she was previously sitting on She moved over to her sister.

Her skin was more paler than usual and if one were careful they could feeling Ruby's body shivering. Among the supplies they was a limited amount of medical supplies that could be used to help Ruby. The only thing they could do was keep her warm as possible and hydrated.

She wrapped her shivering sister around herself, looking at the now cold pile of ashes on the ground.

...

...

...

 **"... Yang ... you, you still awake"** whispered Jaune.

"It's my turn to watch over" replied Yang.

 **"Oh ... um, Yang ... is she ... is going to be ok?"** asked Jaune.

"Besides a fever, she is doing ok Jaune; if it wasn't for you stopping most of the poison than who knows what could happen" answered Yang.

 **"I still let the stinger hit Ruby in the beginning"** countered Jaune, his eyes grow dark as the words left his mouth.

 **"I should've made Ruby transform me, at least then I could protect her better** **than"** self berated Jaune.

 **"Stop it Jaune, known of us could have known that would've have happen. It could have been worse Jaune, what if none of you reacted in time? Ruby could've had been in a even worse position than she is now"** butted in Nora.

 **"We could focus on the what if's all we want but in end Ruby wasn't given the full dose of poison and won't be dying any time soon. And was because of you Jaune, so don't sell yourself out"** finished Nora.

...

...

...

"I never thought I would hear that coming form your mouth" admitted Yang.

 **"Heeeyyy, what's that suppose to mean"** demanded Nora with faux anger.

The two of them descended into an argument, the air surrounding the three of them became lighter, as if someone had lighten the burden on their shoulders.

Jaune looked at the two as they there argument became wackier with each passing moment. Even though he still being worn by Ruby, and healing from sewing her up, a small simile or at least as close as could get to it formed on his face.

Maybe what Nora said does hold some merit, it could've have been worst ... much worst for sure. But it didn't.

However, there still things that wrangled with the kamui's mind. That alpha's smirk ... that ... something wasn't right with that. And where did that death stalker come from anyway, surely beacon would have noticed something like this, it certainly did not carry any signs that it was an old one either.

For now he would pushed those thoughts for later, right now making sure they get to the outpost was the priority. Than, answers ... and training. They say lighting doesn't strikes a place twice, and he would not let either of two them get caught off like that again.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

The next day held cloudy skies that hid the sun behind them. Team RWBY trudged along the dirt path, avoiding small packs of beowolfs thanks to Blake. Ruby's condition did not seemed to improve at all, but there was no sigh that it was getting worse either. None of them wanted to risk it.

"So we should be closing in on the outpost, right Weiss" questioned Yang as she held Ruby in her arms.

"Mm, we should be there in a few moments ... or at least that what we believe" answered Weiss.

"Oi, don't go all doubting yourself snow angle, that last thing we need is more grimm coming towards us" warned Yang.

Weiss did not respond to Yang.

The two continued to walk in silence as their Faunus companion re-grouped with them. It would hours before they finally drew neared to the outpost.

* * *

"No, No, No, No, this can't be happening" whispered Yang to herself. Neither Weiss nor Blake could respond like there blonde counterpart, in front of the three were the charred ruins of what was once the outpost.

Blackened wood was scattered across the open field. The stone walls held massive cracks that threatened to split the the entire thing into pieces at any moment. If one looked carefully they could see the shards of shattered glass laying about.

Out of the three who reacted it was Blake. The cat faunas drew upon her own willpower and walked towards the destroyed outpost. She grasped the one the fallen pieces of chard wood on the ground. Trying to find out how long its been destroyed.

"Recently destroyed ... must have been no more than a few days" observed Blake.

Before Blake could continue she was pushed aside by Yang, who gently placed Ruby near her, as she scavenged the area, hoping to find anything.

It was long till the rest of team RWBY did the same thing, looking for anything that could help their beleaguered leader.

"... Yang ..." began Weiss "... I, I don't think we're going to find anything."

...

The blonde brawler turned around to face the heiress as Weiss slightly winced at the cold stare she receiving.

"Don't ... don't you dare you stay that Weiss" growled Yang. "We ARE going to find the antivenom Weiss and we are getting out of this mess alive."

Weiss could not respond back at the blonde brawler as she turned back to her previous work. But that tone she gave to the heiress was one was unfortunately to familiar with, the sound of desperation.

To Weiss they'll be lucky to find anything from the rubble, assuming it hadn't been stolen by bandits or eaten by the grimm. By even if they could get something ... was it enough? The nearest outpost from could miles away and they barely had any food to undertake such a journey. Hunting was a possibility, but even she doubted everyday food would be available.

They were left with no direction, limited food, no CCT connection, and a fleeting hope.

For once in Weiss's life she had no idea where to go on from here.

"What do we do from here on out" asked aloud Weiss to herself.

...

"What _do_ you do know?" asked sultry voice.

The three cracked there heads over to where the sound came from. Blake's breath hitched as her widens widen.

Standing away from them was a raven haired female wearing a a blood red dress with intricate symbols etched into the fabric. But what truly caught the girls attention were her eyes.

An amber color that seemliness glowed to huntresses.

It was the lady in red

* * *

 **Their done, good thing that chapters finally over with. With that out of the way I want to tell you guys that I may be posting chapters even slower(yes you can kill me after i'm done with the story) due to going back to college soon.**

 **But besides that after this chapter is finally posted I will be working on Venomous Rose next.**

 **Until than, peace**

 **-robotgod456**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own RWBY for it belong to Rooster teeth.**

 **Bold: Kamui speaking**

 _ **Hi: Kamui thinking**_

Hi: used for normal speech

' _hi : used to convey thought_

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Whats with all the faces here girls, looks like you've all seen the devil ... or in the faunas case, like you've seen a ghost" commented Cinder, her amber eyes staring at the four girls.

...

...

...

*CLICK*

Blake's body was enveloped in life fibers, Ren shifting into his combat form. As the transformation ended she charged straight towards Cinder, eyes blazing with anger ... and fear.

Gambol Shroud clashed against glass, sparks coming from their clash.

"Oh, feisty one we have here" said Cinder.

"You, YOU" spat Blake "I'm going to kill you."

"So your still angry over the death of Adam Taurus I see, I'm bit surprised that you actually care for such an ... extremist" said Cinder.

Instead of replying the cat faunas pushed more strength into her arms, pushing the glass blade closer to Cinder.

"Out of the talking phase are we and into the fighting than?" rhetorically asked Cinder. Lunging her leg she strikes against the kneecap, causing a yelp of pain to come out of the Faunus. Cinder quickly jabbed Blake in the throat before quickly making distance.

While Blake was down she materialized a glass bow as well as a few arrows to go with it. Pulling the knot back she let lose a few arrows. Blake rolled out of the way as the sharpened glass tips embedded themselves deep into the ground with terrifying ease.

Shifting gambol shroud into its SMG form she fired a volley of bullets against Cinder, while Cinder had dodged out of the way more than a few either brushed or striked against her aura as it cackled to life in response.

Her weapon quickly dried up as the last bullet left the barrel, so she shifted it back into its blade mode and charged at Cinder. Gambol relentlessly clashed at Cinder's glass blades. As the two of their blades locked each other she activated gambol's hidden feature, a black ribbon fell from weapon. Forcing Cinder to break the lock she wrapped one of Cinder's arm with he ribbon, gaining some surprise from the women, and forced her arm to ground allowing Blake to knee kick the women's lower jaw.

While dazed Blake elbowed her in the throat before throwing a hay maker right into the face, forcing her onto the ground. Stabbing gambol into the ground Cinder thew herself to side, avoiding the blade from puncturing her throat. Scrambling up Cinder threw a glare at the Faunus, spiting out a glob of blood.

"Had enough yet" growled Blake.

"Yet? I've just got excited child" replied Cinder.

"W-" began Blake as Cinder disappeared from her view and a harsh feeling was felt in the lower part of her back. Pulling the young faunas by the back by the back of her hair Cinder threw another kick into the back of midsection, resulting in another cry of pain.

Unfortunately, Cinder was forced to drop the young girl to avoid the incoming human missiles otherwise known as Yang Xiao-long. Blazing red eyes glared at Cinder as she brought Nora into her combat form, ready to kick this ladies ass all the way back whatever pit she came from.

"About time you came in" commented Blake as she stood back up.

"To be fair, I thought you will be able to take care of her by yourself. So how about we make it up by taking care this flame bitch" replied Yang.

"That could work"

Yang gave smirk as she cocked Ember Cecilia and fired two dust rounds at Cinder's location. To the blonde's disappointment Cinder easily evaded the round as they exploded the area around them into a fiery ball of fire.

From the plumes of smoke came out two arrows flying straight towards the girls. Nora wrapped Yang with her wings, the arrow bouncing off the hardened life fibers. For Blake, the young faunas barely pushed herself to the side, the arrow just grazing her check.

From the smoke Cinder dashed out, towards the the two girls, blades in both hands. Yang responded with charging straight at raven haired attacker.

Raising her gantlet she deflected the first blow and just barely blocked the second blow, which left her open for an unexpected headbutt. A sharp to the gut, courtesy of Cinder, blew the wind out of her and forcing her slouch a bit.

Grabbing her by the throat amber eyes gave the blonde brawler a malicious look as Cinder threw Yang, with a surprising show of strength, into the incoming Blake, turning both girls into a pile of mess.

xxx

 **"I think its safe to say that our current strategy isn't going to work her"** groaned Ren as Blake & Yang untangled themselves from each other.

 **"Going to have to agree with Ren on that one"** agreed Nora.

"Well do have an idea than? Because if you don't than I don't see any other way to beat her" said Yang.

"I think I got one, Yang, how many more rounds do you sill have on you?" asked Blake.

"Two more, after that I'm out"

"Alright, Yang, you take Nora and give me & Ren some air support. I'll keep her busy on the ground. No way she can avoid being attack from two different angles" laid out Blake.

"No prablemo"

Blake gave Yang a nod as turned her attention back to Cinder who was still standing there, giving the two a playful smirk. Pushing aura into her legs dust raised up as charged straight at Cinder at blinding speeds. Once again Cinder blocked her attack, sparks coming out.

"Ren!" bellowed Blake.

The green blades that were lined across the edge glowed as they rapidly expanded, forcing Cinder away from Blake and right into the Yang's sight. A volley of aura enhanced dust round flew from the sky, straight towards Cinder.

xxx

Cinder threw herself towards the side to avoid the incoming dust rounds, unfortunately a certain cat faunas began to fire in her direction, forcing her to be on the constant move. A growl escaped her throat, now the two girls we just grating on her nerve.

 _"So the two plan to beat by making me make a mistake, honestly could the two of them be evermore blunt with their actions. Mm, I certainly can't keep this going on forever but what to do what to do ... Hmm,_

 _..._

 _that ... that could work."_

As her feet once again touched the ground she reached into one of her hidden pockets, pulling out a brown colored dust crystal, the size of her own palm. The crystal began to glow as the primal power inside became active as she transferred a small portion of her aura. She threw the dust crystal. Seconds after it left her hand the crystal shattered into various pieces and hitting the ground around Blake.

*CRACK*

Large slabs of rock burst from the beneath Blake, preventing her from escaping, surprising her in the process. The slabs were too high up for her to continue firing Gambol Shroud.

 _"One down, one more to go"_ thought Cinder as her attention was turned upwards to Yang.

For the blond brawler, to see her partner currently incapacitated left worry in her mind. There was no way she could beat Cinder on her own, hell she and Blake together couldn't put her down. Still, were they to lose to this women who could control grimm ... she shuddered at the mere thoughts.

 _"I still have the air, if I can get Blake out than maybe we co-"_ raced Yang's mind before they were stopped by what she saw next.

Cinder Fall, staring her directly into the sky.

While in the sky, with fire coming out of hands.

...

...

"You've got to be shitting me" whispered Yang.

All she got was cruel simile before Cinder did a midair back flip and swung her leg right onto Yang's head,

*SMASH*

forcing her back onto the ground.

With a knee to the back soon coming afterward, pushing out any remaining wind out of her and causing her to cry out in agony.

Not done yet, Cinder grabbed Nora's wings by the pack. Rising Yang's body till the raven haired assassin could see the pained look on the blonde's face, she than threw the body straight at Blake's direction, who both saw and heard what happened to Yang.

The stone slabs shattered through both Blake's aura infused fist and Yang being smashed into he stone.

xxx

"Yang!/ **Nora!"** spoke Blake and Ren, scoping her downed partner into her arms.

 _"Dammit Dammit, Come on Yang stay alive"_ begged Blake, looking over the blonde's body. So far with what Blake could see nothing major seemed to be broken, including her spine which was a relief to cat Faunus. However, there were major bruises starting to swell across her body, that's also not taking in the possibility of internal bleeding as well.

For Ren, while still worried over Yang's health felt greater concern for Nora. While the pink kamui was the most durable out of all of them the damage she took from Cinder brought worry to the green kamui, fearing the worst could've happened.

 **"Nora, are you alright, speak to me"** said Ren.

...

 **"Mmm ... is it pancake time already?"** groggily asked Nora, a single eye turned to his direction. A mental sigh of relief went through the green kamui, his closest friend still fine.

 **"Thank God your still alive ... Nora,is Yang ... is she still alive?"**

 **"She's still breathing, but, after that last attack I don't think we can keep going. That lady is crazily strong Ren, like so much strength in such a small arm crazy and did you see that fire power of hers, she flew straight into the sky, I thought her semblance was making glass stuff not control over fire"** exclaimed Nora.

Nora wasn't wrong on that, did the lady in red have more dust on her or was it really another semblance. So many questions were going through his mind but the green kamui was forced to push them aside and focus on the bigger incoming problem.

xxx

"Whats wrong, cat got your tongue?" asked Cinder.

...

"~sigh~ At least you could give me some last words or something. I'm a bit disappointed honestly, while you did put up a valiant fight in the beginning in the end you just showed how far you were from evening coming close to ending my life. So, any last words?" commented Cinder, her two blades reforming into her hands.

...

"She does, and its _die"_ spoke a frosty voice.

A large glyph formed underneath Cinder, her eyes widening in shock as the glyph flashed a white light, blinding both her and Blake.

xxx

Amber eyes began to readjust as Blake began to see the rough outlines of her surroundings. The first thing her eyes could see was a very very frozen Cinder. The next thing was Weiss rapidly shaking her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Blake, Blake, Blake are you there, snap out of it" demanded Weiss.

"Hu-W-Weiss, d-did you do that?"

"And who else could manipulate ice dust to that degree?" rhetorically asked the heiress."Now come on, I don't know how long my ice prison will last and I don't to be near when it breaks."

Pulling Blake up the two of them pulled the downed brawler away from the now frozen assassin. Once the three of them were far enough to where Ruby laid still, placing the sisters close to each other.

As the two of them gently laid the brawler down Weiss turned her attention back to Cinder.

"Pyrrha, I need your help with what I'm about to do next" requested Weiss, raising myrtenaster.

 **"Understood"**

A brief light covered the heiress as the life fibers surrounded her and Pyrrha shifted into her combat form. A rush of raw energy filled her body, her aches and pains from her body temporarily disappearing.

Weiss took a deep breath, bringing the blade of myrtenaster close to her temple she activated her semblance. A large glyph formed behind her with a smaller one on top of it. Less than a half a minutes passed before a large armored hand burst out of the glyph, than another, than foot, till eventually a massive knight came out. The air around the construct chilled till it could been seen with the naked eye.

And Weiss gave one order.

"Kill her"

The construct obeyed, and lumbered over to the frozen women. Bringing its great sword high as it could raise the summon swung down to Cinder.

...

...

...

Until it stopped dead center on the women's temple.

"What th-" began Weiss before her eyes widen in horror. The icy prison began to crack, dozens of them of various lengths scattered across the ice block. A amber colored energy seeping out was the last thing either she and Blake saw as the prison shattered and everything went white for the two.

* * *

 **BEACON** **CLINIC**

* * *

"Mmmm, five more minutes Yang" muttered Ruby.

...

"I said five minutes Yang, leave me alone" slapping the hand shaking her shoulder.

...

...

"Miss Rose, I would appreciate it if you would please awake now" spoke Goodwitch.

In the far corners of her mind the sound of glass shattering could be heard.

*CRACK*

Eyes shooting open as her upper body stood up, almost bumping into Goodwitch herself.

"P-Professor Goodwitch, what are you doing here!? Um ugh not that I don't mind or all I-I mean your always welcomed to team RWBY dorm-" said Ruby before Glynda motioned the short reaper to stop.

"Deep breathes Miss Rose, clam yourself" advised Goodwitch.

Taking the professors advise the young reaper took some deep breathes and calmed herself down.

"So why are here you here Professor?"

"Miss Rose, do you know where you are now?"

"Umm why we're in my dooorrrrmmm ..." drawled out Ruby, looking around the area, only to see sterile white walls and tiles.

"Your in Beacon's clinics Miss Rose, we found you and your teammates on various conditions, passed out across the wreckage of nearby kingdom outpost-" explained Goodwitch.

"Passed out! Are they ok, is Yang-" began Ruby

"They are ok Miss Rose, all your teammates, including your sister, are all fine. In fact they been released just a few hours ago. However, you on the other hand Miss Rose are a very lucky girl, had the bullhead that picked your team up not carry death-stalker anti-venom on hand another day and there could have been permanent damage done to you."

Ruby gulped at the last tidbit, her hand going to where the death stalker stabbed her.

"You are are to remain here until tomorrow morning where the doctors will decide whether you are fit to leave. Afterwards you are to write a report on what happened during your time at the forest by order from the headmaster."

"Do I have to"

"Miss Rose," began Goodwitch, her voice becoming deadly serious, "This is a very serious situation, you and your team were lost in forever falls for almost three days. No supplies, no communication, and stuck in Grimm infested territory. You were very lucky that we found on the third day, there was a very good chance you may have meet your end back in that forest."

...

"~sigh~ I believe that will be all for now, I'll give you an email if I need anything else from you. Also, you are excused from my class for the remaining week that also includes personal physical training. You need your body time to repair the damage done by the poison" finished Goodwitch, getting up and leaving the girl to her thoughts.

"Hold on professor, um, do you ... do you where my clothes are" asked Ruby, a small blush forming from such a embarrassing question.

"There in your dorm Miss Rose" answered Goodwitch, leaving the girl.

Ruby would wait till she finally hears the door click shut, a tired sigh escaped her mouth as she slouched back onto the bed.

 _"Oh, god ... we actually made it"_ thought Ruby. Never before had the smell of sanitized equipment felt so relieving to the her. Still though, putting her hand underneath her shirt she touched where the stinger had pierced her body.

Her fingers brushed against the rough tissue where the scar was, from what she get from feeling with her hand the scar was roughly the size of a baseball, or maybe a bit bigger.

 _"That was too close, if Jaune didn't stop the rest of the poison or didn't patch me up when Yang pulled the stinger out ..."_ she banished those thoughts for now, the last thing she needed to think was all the possible if's.

For now, she pulled her hand out of her shirt. Placing her head back on her pillow and did the only thing she could, think ... think of what to do next. Well rest is the immediate one, but after that? Her memories were useless as she couldn't remember much after Yang pulled the stinger out. But from what she could hear it something about a women and that was really it. She could always talk to her teammates about it later.

But after that?

They needed to train ... or at least be more prepared if they ever have to face a similar situation like that.

But what exactly would they need to do to be prepared? The first thing that came to mind was more training, but that would not be enough. What good would all that strength do if your cold, starving, and have no means of communication?

No, what they needed was not improving their skills but instead learning new ones, more importantly about survival in the wilderness, first aid, etc... . Not only that but supplies, not like bringing camping equipment everywhere you go level, more like ... having a few rations on hand or maybe a small first aid-kit level.

Slowly the gears in her mind began chugging as new ideas were forming in her head, as she fell deep into her own thoughts she didn't noticed the door opening.

xxx

"So what do we tell to Ruby?" asked Blake, with Yang & Weiss standing to her sides. The three of them walking towards their leaders room.

"Like we agreed, we went to headmaster Ozpin to inform him what we could without telling him about the raven haired women or about the kamui" informed Weiss.

 **"Still, you think it wouldn't be better if we told the headmaster about the women at least"** whispered Pyrrha.

"We can't take that risk Pyrrha, that women knew about you and the rest Pyrrha. Not only that but it's most likely that what happened back there was engineered by that same lady" replied Blake.

"Blake makes good points Pyrrha ..." agreed Weiss "... besides, we don't have any evidence that there was somebody else besides us back there at the ruins. At best they may dismiss it as a result a stress while at worst they could write us off as crazy."

 **"I understand that you two, honestly I do. But we can't just face her alone, you saw how she easily beat all three of us. At our current strength we're not strong enough to face her, we need help"** explained Pyrrha.

"Or we can train harder and then proceed to kick her ass back to whatever pit she crawled out of" offered Yang, cracking her knuckles to make her point.

 **"You pulled the words right out of my mouth, besides Pyr, that Ozpin guy gives me the creeps, something about him seems ... off"** supported Nora.

"Yeah I've been wanting to ask about that? Why are guys so tense around Ozpin, your always so stiff whenever we pass by the headmaster" questioned Yang.

 **"Mm I don't know, just something about him wants to sock him in the face."**

"Nora!"

 **"Can't control it snow angel, I just _really_ want to do it one day"**

...

The three huntresses continue to chat with their respective kamui till finally reached the clinic, a quick check with the receptionist and they soon reached there leaders room.

xxx

"Hey sis, you having a _yang_ ing time" greeted Yang.

The young reapers mind cringed as she turned her head to see her team entering her room.

"Why did I have to have you as a sister" grumbled Ruby.

"Ouch, my little sister, showing her thorns to her own flesh and blood. Oh what could've caused this" bemoaned Yang, clutching her heart in mock horror.

"Yang, I don't want to spend my entire weekend trying to explain that one" replied Ruby.

 **"Ouch, she got you there Yang."** said Nora.

"Tch, please Nora, I was just being kind to her"

 **"Mmhm, suurreee you did."**

"Nora, Yang no fighting here, I am not going to allow you two kick us all out" ordered Weiss. "~sigh~ Ignoring those two, how are you Ruby?"

"Great Weiss, Miss Goodwitch just came by and she said I should be out of here by tomorrow ... or something like that" answered Ruby.

"That's a relief"

"Soooo, what happened when I was ... you know, out" asked Ruby.

"Well, after we reached the outpost we were saved by a nearby rescue team looking for us, then after a day of recuperating we informed the headmaster on what happened back there before finally coming to meet with you" explained Weiss.

"And is that all what happened?"

"... We can go more into it when you get well Ruby"

"Ok? ... so um, is Jaune with you guys now?"

"Back in our dorm, we'll tell him that you said hi" answered Blake.

"Oh good ... yeah ... you tell him that"

...

...

...

"So um, about what happened back there-" began Ruby "-Well, I've been thinking and ... and I think we need to do something about it."

"About what sis" asked Yang.

"About how we acted backed there, not the emotion stuff, but like the whole survival thing. I don't want to say that we should've come more prepared, but ..."

"... But we should have been more skilled" filled in Blake.

"Yeah that, I just feel like we should've been more skilled or something close to that" finished Ruby.

...

"Ruby, what happened back there ... what happened back there was a horrific incident, but it was one that nobody could have predicted" said Blake.

"I know that, but ... if we _do_ ever get ourselves into a situation like that again I want us to be more prepared. Now I'm not saying we should bring camping equipment wherever we go, but like ... I don't know, a few energy bars or maybe a basic first aid-kit" explained Ruby. "And maybe even taking some time to take some of those surivial courses I've seen around school."

"That's a pretty tall order there sis" warned Yang.

"I know it's a lot I'm asking of you all but ... But I just don't want that to happen again" said Ruby.

...

"We'll think on later Ruby-" said Weiss "- right now just focus on getting better, we can discuss more on it when you get released." Motion Blake & Yang the three of them departed from Ruby's room, leaving the girl to her own thoughts.

* * *

 **RWBY DORM, MIDNIGHT**

* * *

 _ **"It's cold"**_ thought Jaune.

Fall was nearing, as already some trees had begun to change color, from emerald green to a vivid array of red, yellows, and oranges.

And it began to get cold as well.

But even though the heater was on it didn't help the slightest in stopping the cold feeling in the his chest. Unfortunately, he knew why he was having this feeling.

Ruby

She was still in the clinic, healing from her wounds, wounds he could've stop if he wasn't so slow. A feeling of frustration and anger welled up inside of him, all directed at himself. But in the end the anger faded away, unable to release itself, instead going back inside of him.

...

...

...

 **"** _ **~sigh~ Maybe I should get some rest, its already passed twelve. I don't want the others to see me like this"**_ thought Jaune, closing his eyes to try to get some sleep.

...

...

...

 **"Dammit all"** hissed Jaune, eyes cracking open. It seemed that sleep was beyond his grasp for now. **"~sigh~ come on me, you've got to get some sleep. You need to get some sleep me."**

...

...

 **"Pssht, hey Jaune, are you awake"** whispered Nora.

 **"Hm? What is it Nora"** asked Jaune, turning his eyes towards the orange kamui near him.

 **"Well you were talking to yourself a bit and I wondering if you were still up"** explained Nora.

 **"Oh, sorry about that Nora, I didn't know you were sleeping"** he apologized, mentally berating himself for his volume.

 **"You don't need to apologized Jaune, to be honest I wasn't really sleeping either, just kinda of ... laying about."** she explained

 **"Oh ... I'm still sorry though Nora. I've just been thinking a lot with what happened back there and how I should've -"**

 **"Jaune, what happened back there was ... it was scary, and I understand that.** _**All**_ **of our partners were out and seeing that women walk over them, having the literal power to end their lives then and there ... it was scary. She could've have taken us off our partners and I doubt there was much we could do, I mean we can barely fight as it now."**

 **"Honestly, its not hard to understand why even Pyrrha would want to work with that weirdo Ozpin."**

 **...**

 **"It's not just that Nora"** whispered Jaune. **"Don't get me wrong, the feeling of helplessness was scary but-"**

 **"But what Jaune?"**

 **"What she said Nora. What that women said to us ... why did she say those words."**

The orange kamui couldn't give a response back, for she understood what Jaune was saying. And even she did not know why that women said those words.

Tou-san

* * *

 **There, this chapter is finally done and I proudly say that.**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Collapses**_

 **Ughhhh, I'm so sorry this took so long but the only answer I can give is college. And fretting over math test scores is never fun ...** _never._

 **But beyond that whining the next thing is latest chapter of Venomous Rose and a important announcement.**

 **So when I was writing this chapter I came a conclusion, the sheer speed I going was simply to slow and with three different stories there was no way I could continue, that not even adding college into the mix. So in that regard I'm announcing that I'm putting this story on hiatus for while.**

 **Now this does not mean this story is cancelled, because it is not, that I assure you. I'm just talking a break and focusing on my other two stories that are more popular. Now how long this break will last is something that I don't know, but when I get more creative juices for this story i'll come back to it.**

 **I'm terribly sorry to anyone who is saddened by this but right now I'm just burned out and burden with other stories to continue at the moment.**

 **Until then**

 **-robotgod456**


End file.
